Maladjusted
by motown lady
Summary: Lee and Amanda have some changes to make to their lifestyles now not only working together, but being married as well. Sequel to "No More Games." AU and off-canon.
1. Chapter 1

Maladjusted

Chapter 1

Dotty fumed as she drove along the I-64 route according to the road map she had with her. She had gotten her driver's license while Lee and Amanda were away on their honeymoon.

They'd barely been back a day when work duties called them out of town and now Dotty who couldn't reach Lee or Amanda, was on her way to Norfolk to retrieve Jamie who'd been on a class field trip which was supposed to be an overnight

But as luck would have it the bus broke down and the driver had to stay behind to get it repaired so the parents had to come to retrieve their children.

All but Jamie's parents, Dotty thought miserably.

She loved her grandson with all her heart, but she couldn't understand why the film business Lee and Amanda were in sometimes took so much of their time away from what was really important!

Dotty got the call from the vice principal at noon telling her of the situation. She then called IFF and spoke to Billy, who assured her that he'd get word to Lee and Amanda but in the meantime could she get a neighbor to make the trip?

So here Dotty was, making the trek alone.

Why? Because all the other parents had already left to pick up their children and Dotty was too late to contact any of them.

Meanwhile, the teacher had a relative who picked her up but told Jamie maybe he should go with her until his mother came.

But Jamie insisted on staying telling her, "If I stay in one spot it'll be easier for Mom to find me, but thank you."

So she left Jamie at the gas station with the driver who let the school know exactly where the gas station was.

He did call home and talked to Dotty who told him to stay put, that she was on her way.

Shaking her head as she made her way to the exit which brought her to Rte. 60 finally, she glanced at the directions to Gus' Filling Station.

It would be another quarter mile until she'd be there and wondered if Jamie had eaten lunch yet.

Sighing, she made a mental note to talk to Lee and Amanda about their ridiculous schedules!

She remembered that Lee had a car phone and tried that number thinking maybe Amanda should have one as well.

She was so lost in thought she nearly missed the sign for the filling station but found it and pulled in.

Parking, she got out and Jamie ran to her giving her a hug!

He stated, "Grandma! What're you doing here? I thought Mom or Lee would've been here."

Dotty swallowed thankful that Jamie was all right and commented, " I know Dear, but they're still away until tonight I think. I left word at IFF for them, though. Hopefully they'll get the message soon. Don't worry, hmm?"

The driver came out from the gas garage and shook Dotty's hand remarking, "I'm sorry you had to come all this way..."

Dotty sighed smiling, "I'm just glad I was able to, Mr..."

The man smiled back and answered, "Call me Terry. The school hired me to be the field trip driver."

Looking at Jamie he asked, "Jamie, you got all your stuff? It's a long way back home."

Jamie nodded and Dotty answered, "Thank you for looking out for my grandson, Terry. Do you need a lift anywhere? I could drop you since we're heading back to Arlington anyway-"

But Terry shook his head and commented, "No thank you, Ma'am. I have to stay here until the bus is repaired and then get it back to them. But you go right ahead and have a safe trip home now."

Just then the owner Gus came out from his office by the garage and asked Dotty, "Ma'am, are you going back by way of the I-64?"

Dotty nodded and replied, "Yes, after I get off Rte. 60. Why?"

Gus answered, "Well, I was hearing on my radio in the garage that there was a major pileup just now on the I-64 due to a truck overturn. It's gonna be several hours until it's clear. You may wanna think about staying the night. There's a Holiday Inn just down the road from here."

Dotty shook her head stating, "Is there another route I could take back?"

Gus shook his head responding, "No. That's the major one you want to be on to get you home. Look, is there anyone I could call for you to let them know you'll be back in the morning?"

Dotty cursed silently and noticed then Jamie's worried expression as she commented slowly, "No. I'll call my daughter when we reach the hotel. But thank you for letting me know about this."

Saying goodbye to Terry and Gus, she and Jamie got in the car and she pulled out to head for the hotel.

Jamie asked, "Are you gonna be okay, Grandma? You don't have anything with you."

Dotty smiled lightly and remarked, "Well of course I am. I'm going to think of this as a campout, Darling. No fresh change of clothes but I'm sure there's a store near the hotel to get the essentials I will need for tonight. By the way. Did you remember to pack your toothbrush and paste, Dear?"

Jamie sighed and answered, "I thought I did."

That told Dotty she needed to pick some up for him as well.

As they got near the hotel Jamie stated excitedly, "Look! They have a drug store and a Seven Eleven! Let's check it out, Grandma!"

Dotty pulled into the drugstore lot and parked replying, "All right. We'll go get what we need and then grab some snacks to tide us over in the hotel room until dinner. I take it you all didn't have lunch?"

Jamie shook his head commenting, "We were supposed to but then the bus broke down and..."

Dotty sighed and nodded answering, "I see. It's all right, Darling. Let's hurry up so we can get to the hotel. C'mon..."

They made their way to the hotel and got a room for the night.

It was a little past five when Dotty tried calling home.

Amanda answered, "Hello?"

Dotty responded, "Hello, Dear. Just wanted to let you and Lee know that Jamie's all right and that we're stuck in Norfolk for the night due to some traffic mishap. Did you talk to the vice principal? I left a note for you-"

Amanda nodded quickly and relieved stated, "Yes I did, Mother. There was a message on the machine from her. I'm so sorry i didn't get back in time to get Jamie. Is he all right?"

Dotty thought looking at her grandson eating potato chips and watching TV, Of course he is... Like this was one big adventure for him!

She then realized that Amanda was asking her, "Mother? Are you there?"

Dotty shook her head and commented, "Yes, Darling. I'm sorry. Look, I'm rather tired from my trip. I just called to say we'll be home in the morning and not to worry about us. We're fine."

Amanda sensed her mother was a bit upset and queried, "Well. Could I talk to him, please?"

Dotty chuckled lightly not believing this day and answered, "Just a minute..."

Jamie got on and watched as Dotty went into the bathroom closing the door and then stated, "Hi, Mom. Are you guys home now?"

Amanda smiled hearing her son's voice and responded, "Yes. I am, Sweetheart but Lee's still getting some work done. Are you really okay? I'm so sorry Lee or I couldn't get you today but I'm glad that Grandma's with you..."

Jamie then heard some muffled sounds coming from the bathroom and answered, "Uh, Mom? Just a minute. Something's up."

He put the phone down and went to listen at the bathroom door.

He thought he heard Dotty crying and knocked softly querying, "Grandma? Are you okay?"

Then he heard water running as she commented clearing her throat, "Yes, Sweetheart. I'll be out in a minute, all right?"

Jamie not convinced she was fine responded slowly, "Sure."

Getting back on with his mother Jamie replied quietly, "I think Grandma was crying, Mom. You think she was mad that she had to come get me? I didn't mean for her to-"

Amanda shook her head as Lee came in the door and remarked quickly, "No, Honey. This wasn't your fault at all. You know that, right?"

Jamie nodded and commented, "Yeah, I guess so. Well, I'd better go."

Amanda answered, "All right. We love you and we'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Dotty came out of the bathroom then and stated to Jamie curtly, "Let me talk to your mother, please."

Jamie responded, "I love you guys, too. Grandma wants to talk to you. Bye."

Dotty got back on and asked, "Amanda, are you and Lee back now?"

Amanda nodded remarking, "Lee just walked in and yes, we're back. Why?"

Dotty commented angrily, "Because when I get home the three of us need to have a serious discussion about changes to your work schedules. Do we understand each other, Young Lady?"

Amanda gulped nervously looking at Lee and nodded answering softly, "Yes, Mother. I understand and I'm so sorry-"

Then the line went dead.

Amanda responded, "Hello, Mother?"

No response.

Amanda sighed as she hung up the phone and Lee asked concernedly, "What is it, Honey?"

Amanda shrugged and swallowed hard stating, "Mother's a bit upset. You might want to call Billy and tell him we'll be late in the morning..."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Maladjusted

Chapter 2

Dotty and Jamie arrived home the next morning close to eleven o'clock.

Lee and Amanda hugged them both with Lee stating, "We're glad you're okay, but we were expecting you a lot sooner. What happened?"

Dotty and Jamie exchanged a tense look as Dotty commented, "Jamie, why don't you head up and put your things away, all right? I want to talk to your mother and Lee..."

Jamie protested, "But Grandma-"

Dotty shook her head steering him to the stairs answering, "No buts. Go on now."

Jamie sighed and went up slowly shaking his head as he thought, Good luck with Grandma, Mom and Lee. You're gonna need it...Boy, I've never heard Grandma get so mad before!

Dotty went to put her purse down on the kitchen counter and going to the cabinet near the fridge, got an aspirin and then got a glass and filled it with water.

Lee looked at his watch and then sighed looking at his wife.

Amanda nodded and asked finally, "Mother, Lee's right. It shouldn't have taken you this long to get home from Norfolk. What happened?"

Dotty shook her head after taking the aspirin downing it with the water and then went to fill the tea kettle at the sink.

Lee trying hard not to lose patience with his new mother in-law queried, "Dotty, please? Tell us what happened? We're late enough as it is for work-"

Dotty putting the kettle on the stove turned it on and getting a cup and saucer out of the nearby cabinet up above asked, "Would you like some tea?"

Lee cleared his throat responding, "No, thank you. All we want is some answers-"

Amanda put a hand to him commenting, "Please, Sweetheart. Uh, Mother. I know it was a long trip and we're very sorry we didn't pick up Jamie ourselves-"

Dotty chuckled sardonically as she looked at them and answered cooly, "Go sit down, both of you! We're going to have a nice long chat about that place you work at and your schedules-"

Just then the phone rang and Dotty picked it up before Lee or Amanda could replying, "Hello?"

Lee and Amanda reacted when Dotty hearing who the caller was stated angrily, "You've got to be joking! They're not going anywhere until I've had a word with them, Mr. Melrose. Why? Because relatives outrank bosses. You will see them when we're through here. Goodbye!"

She hung up the phone and then took it off the hook with Amanda querying with a shrug, "Mother? Why did you do that?"

The kettle whistled as Dotty got out the tea bag and turned off the stove. Steeping the teabag in her cup she added a bit of milk and then brought it over to the coffee table and sat in the wing chair responding, "Because I don't want the usual interruptions that we seem to get too often here."

Staring at her daughter and son in-law she asked, "Well? Are you two going to sit down?"

With a groan Lee went to the couch and sitting down shook his head as he glanced at Amanda remarking stiffly, "Why is it so hard to get a straight answer in this house? I ask a question and I either get rambling from you or...your mother makes tea thinking that will solve everything."

Amanda disconcerted by Lee's tone sat down slowly replying, "I know you're upset Lee, but not as much as Mother is apparently. So why don't you just calm down until we get this settled, hmm?"

Lee swallowed hard and nodded trying to rein in his frustration as he then squeezed Amanda's hand and kissed her temple responding gently, "You're right, Sweetie. Go...Go ahead please, Dotty."

Dotty taking a sip of her tea put the cup down and sighed as she began, " All right...Yesterday as I went to go pick up my grandson all I kept thinking about was his safety. And why the school couldn't have contacted me a bit sooner about the bus situation. I mean, the fact that most of the parents were already on the way astounded me. Never mind the fact that IFF said they would let you both know, but could I get someone to pick up Jamie in the meantime because you were both unavailable? What were they thinking?"

Amanda gulped as she glanced at Lee and then her mother stating, "W-Well, they don't know that you now have your license, Mother. I guess I forgot to tell them even though I left my car here."

Dotty remarked to Lee, "That reminds me. You have one of those phones in your car, I noticed. And I did try that number before leaving here but of course you didn't answer. Let's get one for Amanda's car, all right?"

Lee and Amanda shrugged and nodded as Dotty continued, "When I arrived at the filling station where Jamie was, I was relieved to find him in one piece. He told me that his teacher wanted him to go back with her but she had someone picking her up and he told her that he and his brother were taught to stay in one place should they get lost or separated from us. The bus driver had to stay until the repairs were done so Jamie waited with him. We were about to leave when the station owner Gus, came out and told me about the traffic problem on the I-64, so I wouldn't be able to go anywhere."

Amanda responded, "Mother, excuse me. The road map should have had an alternate route for you to-"

Dotty shook her head replying, "Yes, I would've stayed on Rte.60 to reach the I-64, but Gus told me there was no other way to divert from that so it was best that we stay at the hotel nearby for the night. After all, it was after three and I didn't feel comfortable driving at night as it was."

Taking another sip of tea, Dotty put the cup down and continued stating, "That was the first expense. The hotel and getting essentials, and dinner. Then leaving early we managed to make it to the I-64 when your oil light went on..."

Amanda responded shaking her head, "Oh, no! Were you near a gas station?"

Dotty sighed commenting slowly, "It was about a mile back. I pulled off to the side of the interstate and put the blinkers on while Jamie offered to run back for help. Luckily, he got someone to tow us back there and get the car fixed after nearly an hour."

Lee shook his head and looking at Amanda queried, "When's the last time you had the car checked, Honey?"

Amanda panned with a shrug, "Gee, I dunno. Seems to me you said you were going to take care of it after you took the boys to the ball game last month. What happened to that promise?"

Lee cleared his throat answering, "It was fine that day-"

Amanda argued, "Well, I told you about that noise it was making in the engine. I knew I should've taken care of it the day I heard it."

Lee asked, "Which was how long ago? And was it a hum or a rattle you heard? Judging by what happened today, maybe it's time for a new car, hmm?"

Dotty interrupted with, "Enough! I don't give a damn about the car any more! Do you both realize what could've happened to your son if I hadn't gotten there? I love those boys with all my heart, Amanda. And I realize you needed help when Joe left. But now you have a new husband and you both have to adjust your work time so that at least one of you can be available. Is that too much to ask? I...I love you all, but I'm tired of being taken for granted here."

Getting up from the chair she sighed and answered tiredly, "Well, I've kept you long enough from work. I'm going to go lie down for a while. Please think about what I said, all right? I'll see you at dinner..."

With that, Dotty went upstairs.

Amanda swallowed hard and replied, "And here I am, trying to become a full time agent. What do I do now?"

But Lee hugged her stating, "It's not you any more, Sweetheart. It's we. And we are going to talk to Billy...C'mon."

Amanda got up with him from the couch and responded, "Yeah, but first let me check on Jamie."

She went up and found her youngest asleep and motioned Lee up to see and looking at him Lee shook his head and whispered to Amanda, "Oh, now we have to talk to Billy..."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Maladjusted

Chapter 3

As Lee and Amanda exited the elevator on their way to Billy's office Francine stopped them stating lightly, "Gee, nice of you to stop by today. Is this just a pit stop or-"

Lee groaned and commented tersely, "Save it, Francine! You're only in charge when Billy's not here and he is because I spoke to him before Amanda and I got here, so-"

But Francine shook her head responding, "He was but he had an urgent meeting to get to. He did ask me to give you both a message. You are to work on the files that have been built up since you've been gone and that he'd see you both in the morning."

Amanda didn't like the subtle tone of the message she gave and asked, "Is he upset with us?"

Francine sighed and commented, "Not necessarily you two, but a certain member of your immediate family who shall remain nameless..."

Lee and Amanda looked at one another and nodded answering in unison, "Mother."

Francine gave a faint smile and remarked, "You said it, I didn't. Oh, Amanda? I'll need the judical hearing file from you first ASAP because I have a meeting in the morning with a senator on Capitol Hill. And the rest for you both is just whatever you get done first put on Billy's desk for him to look over. Thanks and have fun..."

They watched as Francine got on the elevator giving a slight wave as the doors closed and Lee sighed responding, "Sometimes I get the feeling she enjoys her job a bit too much, don't you think?"

Amanda rolled her eyes and stated, "C'mon. The sooner we get started, the sooner we'll be able to leave."

Lee glancing at his watch replied with a shrug, "It's about lunchtime anyway. Why don't we-"

But Amanda shook her head knowing how Lee hated any kind of paperwork and took his arm as they went to the elevator to go back to the Q Bureau responding tiredly, "Gosh! You're just like the boys when they don't want to do their homework! We'll order something from the deli. Let's go!"

One of the Crypto men that came by them as they were getting into the elevator stopped and gave Lee the Washington Post answering, "Oh, Scarecrow! Here's the real estate listings you wanted. Hope you find the home you want."

As the doors closed Amanda cleared her throat and commented to Lee, "Why would we need that? We already have a house, Sweetheart. Oh... Let me guess. You don't like it and that's why you haven't totally moved in yet?"

Lee shook his head answering, "I like the house fine, Honey. But don't you think we should at least think about moving? It is a bit small since there are five of us now and-"

Amanda replied irritatedly, "It was fine for Joe and the boys and me. Why-"

Lee cut her off stating, "Yes, but Dotty lives there as well. C'mon! At least consider it, huh? We'll sit down tonight and work it all out."

As they got out of the elevator and went to the stairs to head up to the Q Bureau Amanda remarked, "If you wanted to move, we could've at least talked about it before getting married! I don't believe you!"

As Amanda headed up muttering Lee looked to Mrs. Marston and putting up a hand responded chuckling lightly, "Uh, it's not what you think. It's uh, just a difference of opinion..."

Mrs. Marston shook her head and shrugged stating, "It's not for me to judge, but from where I'm sitting it appears to be more than that, Mr. Stetson. Seems to me you have a lot of work ahead of you, and not just here..."

Lee glumly nodded heading upstairs wondering why this new phase seemed so hard all of a sudden. What was it with wives, anyway?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Maladjusted

Chapter 4

Things had begun to thaw between Lee and Amanda after dinner that evening as the boys offered to help with the dishes afterwards while Lee and Amanda talked out on the patio.

Dotty was out on a date with Captain Curt so she would be home later.

Lee sat across from his wife at the picnic table and gently asked holding the real estate ad, "Am I to assume now that you are at least willing to entertain the idea of finding a new place for us? And yes, I mean all of us here."

Amanda sighed and reaching for the ad replied, "Well, I certainly hope you do. Because when you put this ring on my finger recently, that was not just for me but for my mother and kids as well. Look, I'm not trying to be difficult. Really. But it threw me when I saw that paper. I thought we'd gotten to the point where there weren't any secrets any more between us, you know?"

As Lee was about to respond Amanda put up her hand stopping him as she stated, "Yes. I realize some things due to our job have to be, but I meant us personally..."

As Amanda scanned one of the homes that Lee marked for her her eyes widened to the size of saucers as she exclaimed, "Are you crazy?! Horses?! First of all, the boys don't even know how to ride one of those things! And you know very well about my allergies-"

Lee argued back, "You have medicine for that and I can either get lessons to teach them how or I could help them on that score-"

Amanda shaking her head remarked, "Well, there's the upkeep expense first of all. And second, when would you have time for that? As much work as you do for the Agency, you barely have the weekends to spare as it is."

Lee groaned and shook his head commenting, "Sweetie, I would definitely make the time. And why are you resisting every idea I come up with lately? You're usually the one to convince me to do things!"

Seeing her unyielding expression he got up answering, "Fine. We'll drop this for now, okay? But don't shut the door on me. Please? Just think about it, huh? Sometimes change can be a good thing."

As he got to the back door he turned to look at his wife responding gently, "And before you say anything, I want you to know that this isn't about this house or what you shared with Joe. Those are strictly your memories alone. But now that we're together for good, I want us to have our own memories. It's something I haven't really experienced before or didn't even know I wanted. That is, until I met you..."

He then replied as he opened the back door to go in, "I'll check on the boys before I head up..."

As Lee closed the door behind him Amanda sat at the picnic table and sighed deeply. She knew he was right. They should look to the future. Their future. It was time to start fresh. But as she sat there her eyes filling with tears, she had in the back of her mind a feeling of unexplainable uncertainty about things lately.

Shaking her head as she wiped her eyes and rose from the table slowly she thought, I've got to find a way to move myself forward. Before I lose the best thing that's ever happened to me.

Later on as the upstairs was quiet and both Lee and Amanda were asleep he then woke hearing something from downstairs.

His Agency training kicked in as he feared something was amiss.

Looking at the clock radio he noted that it was midnight. Maybe it was Dotty, but he'd check anyway.

Not wanting to wake Amanda he carefully got out of bed and putting on his slippers, went to get his robe and get his gun from the closet.

Putting on his shoulder holster he checked his gun and putting it in the holster, headed quietly out of their bedroom and slowly down the stairs.

He then heard the back door opening and thought, Amanda would've locked that before going to bed...Maybe she forgot.

As he crept to the kitchen carefully he noticed that the back door was ajar and reaching it stepped out with his gun aimed near the treehouse and stated firmly, "All right, hold it!"

Just then he was startled by the sound of breaking glass from the kitchen as he heard Dotty remarking fearfully, "Oh, my God!"

Lee urgently replied, "Dotty! Stay right where you are!"

Peering carefully in the darkness he then answered to the figure near the tree, "Turn around slowly and put your hands up!"

Lee then carefully reached back in and turned the porch light on and was stunned to see a scared Phillip by the treehouse!

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Maladjusted

Chapter 5

As Lee had the gun pointed in Phillip's direction no one heard Amanda as she suddenly appeared behind Lee and stated in a controlled voice, "Lee. Put the gun down. It's Phillip."

But Lee stood there suddenly frozen not able to move!

Amanda tried again remarking louder, "Lee!"

Lee suddenly realized what had almost happened and gasped shaking his head slowly commenting, "Phillip."

Amanda nodded and keeping her voice level remarked gently, "Yes. It's Phillip. You can put the gun down now..."

As Lee began to bring his hands down Amanda carefully extricated the gun from him and calmly went to the picnic table to remove the bullets and put them in her robe pocket.

Closing up the gun then she put it back into Lee's holster and seeing the shaken look on Lee's face responded, "It's all right, Lee. Nothing happened. Now go inside and sit down. I have to talk to Phillip...Go on."

As Lee went inside woodenly Amanda looked at Dotty and asked, "Mother, are you all right?"

Dotty not believing the scene she just witnessed and her daughter's calmness swallowed hard answering in a choked voice, "I-I dropped a glass. I was just coming down to rinse it out...Amanda Jean, what the hell is going on?!"

Amanda sighed and replied evenly, "I'll help you clean it up in a minute. Why don't you sit down as well. Please?"

Just then Jamie came downstairs and turned on the kitchen light and yawned querying, "What's everybody doing up?"

Dotty seeing him commented quickly, "Jamie, be careful. I just dropped a glass. Go on and join Lee on the couch, please."

As Jamie went over he saw Lee removing the holster from his body and seeing the gun in it asked fearfully, "What's that, Lee? Why do you have a gun?"

Dotty going past them to the laundry room to get a broom and dustpan replied, "We'll find out as soon as your mother comes back with Phillip."

Jamie then stared at Lee who sank on the couch wearily answering, "Phillip."

Jamie then questioned Lee, "What happened to Phillip? Where is he?"

Lee slowly gestured out to the patio stating, "Out there with your mom. They'll be in soon..."

Meanwhile Amanda was over by the tree holding her oldest son who was obviously thrown by what had just occurred and soothingly asked, "Are you all right, Sweetheart?"

Phillip gulped and remarked, "I-I dunno. I'm sorry I scared everyone, but why does Lee have a gun? You always told us that guns are dangerous. Is he a cop or something?"

Amanda queried then, "Honey, what were you doing out here at this time of night?"

Phillip shrugged and shakily responded, "I just wanted a book I left up in the treehouse. It's for English class homework..."

Amanda swallowed and letting Phillip go commenting, "All right. Go on up and get it and then join us in the family room, please. And from now on if you boys need anything from out here get it before going to bed, okay?"

Phillip nodded and responded quietly, "Yeah, sure."

Amanda went in and saw Dotty had cleaned the broken glass up and stated, "Oh, Mother. I told you I would help you."

Dotty sighed and nodded tiredly answering in a clipped tone, "Yes. Well, that's nothing compared to what just happened out there. You and Lee can help us by explaining why you suddenly both seem to be experts at handling guns!"

Amanda swallowed hard and replied, "Phillip will be back in a minute and then we'll talk."

Glancing over at Lee she asked, "Lee? Are you all right?"

Lee shrugged answering brokenly, "I dunno. I-I swear, I thought you forgot to lock up. That-That someone was breaking in. I'm-I'm sorry, everyone."

Phillip came in with the book and shutting the door locked it and queried to Amanda, "Can I go up now, Mom? I'm beat."

Amanda shook her head as she stated, "Not just yet. Please go over and sit with Jamie. Lee and I have to talk to you all..."

Lee shook his head as he remarked shakily to Amanda, "Uh, Honey? I don't think now-"

Amanda cut him off replying angrily, "Of course now! We have no choice now, Lee! I have a baseball bat for intruders here. And you come down with...that!"

Shaken now Amanda made her way over to the couch and sat between her sons commenting, "I think it's time you hear about what what we really do for a living..."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Maladjusted

Chapter 6

As the family sat waiting for Lee and Amanda to tell them what they needed to Dotty put up her hand and stated firmly, "Before you begin, let me tell you that we want the truth. Everything! After all, we're your family and we deserve at least that much, all right?"

Amanda and Lee nodded slowly with Lee responding quietly, "We understand but at the same time, there are things about our job that we can't tell you for safety reasons. In fact, you still wouldn't have known a thing if I hadn't handled what happened just now so stupidly-"

Amanda touched his arm answering softly, "Sweetheart, what's done is done. Let's just move ahead, huh?"

As Lee nodded Jamie commented, "Excuse me, but what if an emergency comes up?"

Amanda remarked, "Lee and I will instruct you later on what to do then. Now Phillip, you asked me outside if Lee was a cop. He isn't and neither am I."

Swallowing hard she took a breath and answered, "Lee and I are in the Intelligence business. We work as operatives who help the government try to keep the world safe. I stumbled into it the day I took Dean to the train station...That's where I met Lee."

Lee nodded at Amanda and he continued replying, "It was almost four years ago. I was at a party the night before disguised as a waiter because I was waiting for a contact to deliver some package to me. Only some enemies caught onto what we were doing and I had to get the package and get out of there. The next morning I managed to make it to the train station, but they were still hot on my trail. Then through the crowd I spotted your mother and had her walk with me asking her to get on the train and deliver it to a man in a red hat..."

Amanda rolled her eyes upward and sighed stating, "All those men with red hats! I had no clue who to give it to. And the person taking tickets asked me for mine. I didn't have one and didn't want one the way I was dressed. And now that I think back on it, it was a bit silly."

Dotty shook her head lightly smiling and answered, "A nightgown of all things. She insisted she was just going to drop Dean off and be back. And those men you saw on the train that you were talking about? I believe they're called Shriners, Dear."

Amanda nodded gesturing to Lee and responding, "Yes I know, but at the time it was a sea of red on that train. I was nervous enough meeting this one and then having to deliver a strange package of all things."

A couple of hours later Lee and Amanda finished what they could tell of their career and looking over at the boys who had fallen asleep on the floor Lee asked Amanda, "How much do you think they'll remember, hmm?"

Amanda shrugged and commented softly, "With Phillip I'd say he'll think about it a while and Jamie? Well, he'll be the inquisitive one. We'll just have to wait and see."

Looking at Dotty Amanda then queried, "Well. Mother, do you have any questions so far?"

Dotty yawned and getting up from the wing chair stated, "No, because some of what you've revealed is starting to make some sense as to all those erratic hours you've had at IFF...or whatever you call that place. And besides, I'm too tired to yell at your husband for putting you in danger all this time. I'll do that later."

She then gestured to the boys answering, "C'mon...Let's get these boys up to bed now."

They got the boys and all went up to bed finally with Lee wondering what to tell Billy in the morning first of all and second, how this will change things with his new family.

No matter how this was handled, it wouldn't be easy for anyone...

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Maladjusted

Chapter 7

The mood in the Stetson/King household was somber the next morning as each person was trying to process the events from the night before.

As Lee and Amanda came down dressed for work Dotty was at the table drinking her coffee and having toast stating, "Good morning. The boys have eaten and already left."

Amanda and Lee looked at each other and Amanda glancing at her watch asked Dotty, "Why? Was there something going on at school early? The bus would've been here in another half hour."

Dotty shrugged answering, "I don't know, Dear. They seemed fine when I came down and saw them eating their cereal. But they had all their school books and their lunches made so I didn't question it. Billy Barton came over when they finished eating and then they left with him."

As Amanda got her coffee Lee went to the table and sitting next to his mother in-law put his hand over hers remarking slowly, "Dotty, I'm truly very sorry I scared you and the kids last night. I was only thinking of protecting the family. It was a knee-jerk response to my profession and it won't happen again. I promise."

Dotty swallowing hard nodded but carefully pulled her hand away from Lee's and asked them both, "So. Given what you've told us so far, how much danger are we all in right now?"

Amanda sighed as she stirred her coffee and commented carefully, "No more so than anyone else in the world, I imagine. Lee, would you like some coffee?"

Lee stared blankly at the table and then at her shaking his head and getting up slowly responding, "Uh, no. Thanks, Honey. I think I'd better get going. I'll see you tonight."

Going by the counter he gave her a peck on the cheek and answered, "Bye..."

He walked out as Amanda shook her head calling after him, "I- I was gonna go with you. Wait!"

Putting her cup down she grabbed her purse and went out the front door but came back a few minutes later shaking her head stating confusedly, "He just pulled out. He always likes it when we go in together."

Dotty sighed and responded, "Amanda, sit down. I want to ask you something. Please?"

Amanda putting down her purse joined her mother at the table and queried, "What is it, Mother? I have to go soon."

Dotty shaking her head answered, "I love you with all my heart but I have to know. What in the world were you thinking?"

Amanda shrugged stated, "I was thinking about going to work. What -"

Dotty groaned and commented angrily, "Don't you get smart with me, Young Lady! I'm talking about Lee! You've known that man for how long and we only just find out that you not only do not work as filmmakers but that you carry guns-"

Amanda responded tersely, "I don't carry a gun, he does! I don't even like guns but I've been taking lessons in the firing range because it's necessary for our jobs! Now, look...I know this is a lot to take in at the moment but Lee and I will discuss this with our boss and we will figure out any adjustments we have to make here, all right? But I promise you just what Lee did. What happened last night won't happen again because we'll make sure of it."

Getting up she kissed Dotty's cheek and replied softly, "I have to go. I love you..."

As she gathered her purse and keys she looked back at Dotty answering quietly, "You know, you and Daddy always taught me to be the best person I could be. Well, I'm exactly that and exactly where I should be in my life. With a wonderful man and family. I never said it would be easy, But I am happy. Isn't that what you and Daddy wanted for me, also?"

She left with Dotty sitting at the table, tears falling as she whispered nodding, "Happy and safe, Panda! Happy and safe..."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Maladjusted

Chapter 8

Things were tense in Billy's office that morning as Lee told Billy of the previous night's events leaving nothing out.

When Lee finished, Billy was astounded!

He queried carefully, "Why didn't you simply check the boys bedroom before going down? And taking your gun? What possessed you?"

Lee sighed and nodded stating, "I-I know, Billy. I was just going by instinct. I didn't know things would spiral out of control the way they did."

Billy shook his head and commented, "Well, this is great. Smyth's gonna love this."

Lee gulped and answered, "Aw, God! We don't have to tell him, do we? Can't it just be between you and me and Amanda?"

Billy incredulously asked, "Are you kidding? Granted it was at your home but now your mother in-law and stepsons are all targets knowing what they know! This is one for the record books, Son."

Lee queried pleading, "C'mon. Isn't there anything you can do to make this go away?"

Billy remarked carefully, "Well, I'm glad you told me about it. But I'm sorry. Smyth has to be informed. We can't bury something like this under the rug. And there is something you can do for me while I discuss this with him...

Lee shrugged and replied, "Okay. What is it?"

Billy hesitated and then answered, "You may want to see Pfaff-"

But Lee vehemently shook his head growling in response, "No! No way, Billy! This wasn't about a case-"

Billy bellowed back, "No! But it was about your stepson! From what you've just told me, it appears the family may be afraid of you now! Can you live with that?!"

Lee stonily went to sit on the couch and raked a hand through his hair answering tersely, "I'm handling it, okay? I'll be fine-"

Just then Amanda came in and seeing Lee stated, "I figured this is where you'd be. Did you tell him yet?"

Billy replied with a nod responded, "Yes. He told me all of it. How's the family?"

Amanda shook her head and chuckled derisively sitting down next to Lee on the couch commenting, "Oh peachy! My mother asked me what I was even thinking about."

Lee looked at her querying, "What do you mean by that?"

Amanda sighed and clearing her throat stated softly, "She wondered how I could ever have gotten involved in this business...more to the point, gotten involved with you."

Lee groaned and Amanda replied quickly, "No, it's all right! I told her that I was happy and I'm where I want to be in my life. So... This situation? Not so much. But we'll get through this, okay? Just like everything else we've been through. We'll be fine..."

Billy gave a faint smile remarking, "I knew it was a good idea years ago to put you two together."

Looking at Lee then he asked, "Well, Scarecrow. As you can tell already, you have a partner and wife who has undying faith in you and your relationship. Will you now go see Pfaff?"

As Lee hesitated Amanda replied soothingly, "We'll both go-"

Lee shaking his head answered quickly, "No! You had nothing to do with it, Honey. It's on me. Besides, what about the boys?"

Lee explained to Billy, "They left for school with a friend before the bus came. I think they were trying to avoid seeing me."

Amanda got up with him remarking, "I'll talk to them tonight. And if they need to, we'll go to our family therapist-"

Billy then stated, "No, Amanda. I'm sorry, but you know the rules regarding secrecy here. Any therapy content concerning an agent has to be done with Pfaff."

Amanda nodded and responded, "Right...Well, I'll go try to get some work done while you're with him."

As they all left the office Billy answered, "Don't worry about Smyth. This will work itself out in time."

They went their separate ways with Lee thinking, God willing...

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Maladjusted

Chapter 9

Billy was shown into Dr. Smyth's office and sat down across from him as the man was finishing up a phone call.

A few moments later he hung up and stated, "Well, William. What brings you by? Normally you and your unit try to avoid me at all costs. Trouble afoot already this morning?"

Billy cleared his throat and answered slowly, "Yes, I'm afraid so. But it has to do with Lee and a situation that occurred last night at his home."

Dr. Smyth raised an eyebrow to Billy querying, " Oh? Since when did I become a counselor for the married Stetsons? Remember, I was not too keen on the agents being married to begin with. Ignoring certain policies this Agency has-"

But Billy cut him off remarking, "Yes, I'm well aware of how you feel regarding their union. This isn't about that. Lee thought there was an intruder on the property. He brought his firearm with him out to the back yard. Unfortunately, his mother in-law saw the weapon. As did his oldest stepson Phillip, who he had the gun pointed at-"

Dr Smyth swallowed hard and asked slowly, "Injuries?"

Billy shook his head quickly answering, "No, Sir! Amanda stopped Lee in time before anything happened. But then they had to come clean about their career to the family. Which means..."

Dr. Smyth nodded and sighed commenting tiredly, "Yes, I know what this means, Melrose. Family goes under the Agency protection plan. Can we trust them? We can't have our secrets floating around out there willy nilly, you know? And why isn't the great Scarecrow here to explain or defend his actions?"

Billy sighed and responded, "Well Sir, he was in a bit of a state when I spoke to him earlier. I suggested he go see Pfaff to work it out. He feels terrible about it. He's convinced the kids are avoiding him now."

Dr. Smythe shrugged and asked, "And Mrs. Scarecrow? How is she doing with all this?"

Billy faintly smiled remarking, "She's stronger than I've ever seen her. It's amazing what's she's endured all these years with the Agency. I'm surprised you're showing concern here-"

Dr. Smyth put up a hand stating, "Hold on, William. I'm not a total iceberg. I assume you've taken him off the roster?"

Billy nodded responding, "For the time being, yes. Why?"

Dr. Smyth replied, "Because Scarecrow losing his stuffing upstairs can't be easy for her and we need both of them to be in tip top shape for their job. See if Amanda would like to talk to Pfaff as well about this. If she declines, then you take her off until they're both fit. Capice'?"

Billy nodded and getting up answered, "Thank you for your time and your understanding."

As Billy was heading back to his office, Lee was in Dr. Pfaff's office pacing looking at his watch.

Dr. Pfaff replied, "I was really surprised to see you here, Scarecrow. Considering I'm a "quack" and all-"

Lee shook his head groaning and commented, "Yeah, I know. Trust me, it wasn't my idea..."

Dr. Paff shrugged answering, "Oh, I'm well aware of that already. So let me start by asking you how I can help?"

Lee sighed and replied, "Okay...Well, after what happened last night at my home, I'm beginning to realize that being an agent and being a family man can't always work. At least for me. And I have no idea what I'm supposed to do now. Has this happened to other agents here?"

Dr. Pfaff began jotting things down on his notepad and then responded, "Okay. I'm trying to figure out the best way to help you but it goes both ways. Tell me what happened last night to make you doubt your abilities in both areas. You can share anything you feel necessary. As much or as little as you want and we'll go from there, all right?"

Lee hesitated and then sat on the couch with Dr. Pfaff querying," Would you like to lie down? Sometimes it helps-"

Lee rolling his eyes growled at him, "Don't push it, Doc..."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Maladjusted

Chapter 10

Lee was in Dr. Pfaff's office explaining the previous night's events where he took his gun to check on an intruder he thought was in the back yard. Only he encountered Phillip, his stepson instead!

Dr Pfaff writing the information down queried, "I see. Well, did you ask him what he was doing out there?"

Lee swallowed hard and shaking his head responded thickly, "I froze. I-I couldn't move, Doc. Then I heard Amanda...No, first it was my mother in-law Dotty when she said, "Oh my God." I guess she saw what was happening. I heard a glass break and told her to stay put. Then I heard Amanda finally telling me to put my gun down. I'm...I'm drawing a blank on the rest of it. But then Amanda and I were telling the family about our part in the Agency. It's a real mess, Doc. I'm not sure what to do now."

Dr. Pfaff finished writing and putting the pen down asked, "Well, how were things this morning when you saw the family?"

Lee shrugged answering, "Quiet, because Dotty was at the kitchen table and told us that the boys had left with a friend for school. Which we thought was odd because their bus wasn't due for another half hour at that time. Now... Given what I just told you, doesn't that sound like they're avoiding me?"

Dr. Pfaff shrugged and commented, "Perhaps, but let's not jump to any conclusions yet. Remember Lee, they only just found out what you and their mother do for a living. They need time to process. How old are your boys again?"

Lee thought carefully stating, "Phillip's almost fourteen, and Jamie's almost twelve."

Dr. Pfaff nodded and asked carefully, "All right. Well. Once they've had time to digest this, if they feel they can't talk to you or Amanda do you think they may want to talk to me instead? It's just a suggestion, mind you."

Lee nodded also and replied, "Yeah, I know and I appreciate it. But Amanda said she would talk to them tonight and see how they're doing."

Dr. Pfaff then queried, "What about Dotty? How is she handling it?"

Lee gestured to him slowly responding, "Put your hand down on the table, please..."

Dr. Pfaff did as he was asked and looking Lee up and down carefully questioned slowly, "Can you tell me why?"

Lee sighed and commented, "It's that role reversal stuff you try to do...All right. You're Dotty and I'm me."

Clearing his throat Lee put his hand on top of Dr. Pfaff's stating sincerely, "I'm truly sorry for what just happened and I promise you it will not happen again."

Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly and then remarked to Dr. Pfaff, "Now. Very slowly, move your hand out from underneath mine..."

As Dr. Pfaff did so Lee's eyes welled up with tears!

He let them fall replying softly, "That's h-how she's handling it, Doc. I mean, how long before Amanda pulls away, too? I have a great family and I go and do something stupid like this..."

He then laid back against the couch and put his arm over his eyes and wept!

Dr. Pfaff swallowed hard. Lee Stetson hadn't opened up like this since his first partner had been killed. Billy was worried that Lee wouldn't ever come back from that, but he did.

And somehow Dr. Pfaff felt Lee would conquer this too, in time.

But it would mean cooperation from everyone involved.

He queried, "Lee, the way Dotty reacted...Did it somehow feel as if your late mother would've done the same thing and that's why it upset you so? Like you were losing her all over again?"

Lee clearing his throat pulled out his handkerchief and blew his nose.

Wiping his eyes he shrugged and stated, "I dunno. Maybe-"

Dr. Pfaff commented, "Lee. It was an accident. You didn't shoot your stepson. In situations like that, you don't know how you're going to react. You were just protecting your family. Now, what I'd like you to do is talk to them, really talk. So you can all get past this and heal. It will take time but you're new to the suburban environment so maybe you can help each other out."

He glanced at his watch and responded, "All right. I think we're done for now. You know... For someone who doesn't like therapy, you've done very well here."

Lee shrugged quipping, "So then I'm cured?"

But Dr. Pfaff cocked his head to the side and replied, "Nice try..."

So Lee left and on his way back to the "Q" Bureau he thought about what was ahead for him and shook his head thinking, A step at a time here, Stetson...a step at a time...

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Maladjusted

Chapter 11

Billy was getting his desk in order before leaving at the end of the day when there was a knock at his door.

He stated loudly, "Come in."

It was Dr. Pfaff.

He came in and sat across from Billy's desk and remarked, "Well, I spoke to Lee..."

Billy nodded and stopped what he was doing to ask, "And? How did it go? I know you can't tell me anything really deep, but is he all right?"

Dr. Pfaff sighed and answered, "Remember how he was when his partner died?"

Billy stated shaking his head, "Boy, I sure do! I thought he'd never move ahead from that. Don't tell me it's that bad?"

Dr. Pfaff shook his head quickly replying, "No, no! But I need to ask you. Did he ever speak to you about his late parents?"

Billy shrugged and responded, "Not much. Why?"

Dr. Pfaff responded, "Well...Because of the incident, he somehow feels as if the family is pulling away from him. Particularly his mother in-law."

Billy sighed and commented, "It's always hard on agent's families. Jeannie and I do our best to keep the kids away from anything that may happen but we know that the day may come when we have to prepare them. What did you tell him?"

Dr. Pfaff shrugged and remarked, "I said it would take time but he needed to talk it through with all of them so they could heal."

Billy stated, "Thank you for your help. In any case Dr. Smyth suggested I take not only Lee off the roster, but Amanda as well until things calm down."

Dr. Pfaff queried, "Oh? Is Amanda all right?"

Billy answered, "As far as I can tell she is. She was doing paperwork earlier but left for home a little while ago. I did tell her about the roster and even brought up the subject of seeing you, but she insisted she was fine."

Dr. Pfaff got up from the chair remarking, "Well, I guess we leave it alone until she wants to talk...I'll see you tomorrow."

He left and Billy straightened up a few more things and then left for home himself.

Meanwhile Amanda came home and bringing in bags called out, "Mother? I need help, please! Where are the boys?"

As Dotty helped her carry in the groceries she replied, "In the treehouse. Their homework is done. I checked it, but they want to talk to you."

Amanda sensed some tension from her mother and putting the last bag on the counter asked, "Are you all right, Mother? Did Lee call by any chance?"

Dotty sighed heavily and shaking her head commented, "No, he didn't. Now. If you don't mind, I'm going upstairs to lie down for a while. I have a chicken casserole in the oven which should be ready in another half hour, but you all eat whenever you want. I'm not hungry...Excuse me."

As she was heading for the stairs Amanda stated to her, "Mother... Lee made a mistake the other night. He feels just awful about it-"

Dotty turned around and spat out, "A mistake? A mistake?! That man, your husband could've killed your son! My grandson! Don't you give a damn about that?!"

Amanda fired back, "Of course I do!"

Dotty responded angrily, "Then don't call what he did a mistake, Young Lady! A mistake is when you misbalance a checkbook or put color wash in with whites!

As they went on yelling at one another Phillip and Jamie were up in the treehouse and Phillip shook his head and went to the ladder to climb down.

Jamie asked, "Where are you going?"

Phillip gestured down toward the patio commenting, "I dunno. But I don't wanna stay here and listen to that! Do you?"

Jamie shook his head querying, "No. But wait, Phillip. Are...Are you afraid of Lee now?"

Phillip shrugged and replied, "Maybe. I dunno. But some of this is my fault, too. I shouldn't have come out that late and scared everybody. Well, c'mon. Let's get outta here!"

As they went down the ladder Jamie queried, "Where are we gonna go? Shouldn't we tell Mom at least?"

Phillip groaned and stated, "Do you think they'll even remember we're out here? No! Because they're too busy yelling! Let's go!"

As Phillip went out the back gate Jamie hesitated looking through the kitchen window at their mother and grandmother still arguing and then shook his head as he went running after Phillip answering, "Phillip! Wait up...!"


	12. Chapter 12

Maladjusted

Chapter 12

Amanda and Dotty had reached an impasse having argued for the better part of an hour!

Dotty sighed finally stating, "Why don't you go talk to the boys and I'll finish taking the laundry upstairs."

Amanda nodded and replied softly, "Okay... But look. Can we at least agree to sit down with Lee when he comes home so we can work this out, please? You know how much he loves us and I'm telling you, he'd never intentionally harm anyone here. I'll be back..."

But as Dotty was taking the last load of laundry to the stairs Amanda came back in remarking, "Mother, the boys aren't there. Maybe they went to the park-"

But Dotty put the laundry basket on the couch then and shaking her head commented, "No, I don't think so. Besides, they know better than to just take off without telling us. Why would they leave and not say anything?"

Amanda sighed and answered softly, "Because we were too busy arguing and maybe it upset them...Remember when Joe and I used to have our tiffs?"

Dotty nodded and shrugged responding, "Yes, but I don't think we'd find them hiding in the cellar this time. We would've spotted them even if they went around to come through the front door. All right. What do we do? Jump in the car and scour the neighborhood?"

Amanda going to the phone shook her head and stated, "Let me call Lee and see if he's on his way home yet."

She dialed his car phone and got no answer. She then called the Agency and was put through to Francine.

She answered, "Desmond."

Amanda commented, "Francine? It's me. Listen, has Lee left yet? The boys were in the back yard in their treehouse a while ago and now they're gone, and-"

Francine replied, "They're here."

Amanda was stunned and queried, "They're where? At the Agency? How did they get there?"

Francine shook her head and sighing responded, "They're fine, Amanda. Just a bit shaken up. Get here when you can, all right?"

Amanda swallowed and commented confusedly, "Yeah, all right. I'm on the way. Thank you."

Hanging up she stated nervously to Dotty, "They're okay. They're at the Agency... Um, IFF. I don't know how or why but uh, do you want to come with me? Otherwise, you'll just worry and I don't want you to worry any more-"

Dotty nodded slowly and replied, "Let me turn off the oven and get my purse and we'll go."

Meanwhile at the Agency Lee was talking to the boys asking, "All right. So you were checking out baseball cards at the supermarket, saw this guy at the Service counter and he gave the clerk a note. What happened then?"

Phillip answered, "The clerk got all nervous and then opened the register and started getting out money and then alarms were going off and the cops showed up and arrested the guy..."

Looking at Francine he half smiled and responded, "Thanks for getting us outta there, Lady."

Lee stated, "Yeah, thanks. Good thing you and Jeffreys were there staking out the area for that other thing."

But Jamie stayed silent as Francine remarked, "You're welcome. And you guys can call me Francine, okay?"

As Phillip nodded Francine then touched Jamie's shoulder and questioned gently, "Hey... Are you all right, Jamie?"

But Jamie shook his head slowly and began taking deep breaths as he put his head down muttering, "We shouldn't have left the house...We shoulda stayed."

At that point Lee and Francine looked at one another warily and Lee commented gently clearing his throat, "Um, Francine? Can you find out if Pfaff is available? I think we need to see him...Fellas? Until Mom gets here, why don't you come with Francine and me to talk to a friend of ours? I'm sure you've gotta be a little hungry by now, huh? He's got ice cream bars which I'm sure he'll share with you. And don't worry. Someone will send Mom to you when she gets here, all right?"

Phillip nodded and got up but Jamie stayed put shaking his head responding in a monotone voice, "We gotta stay, Phillip. We gotta stay. Mom's gonna worry if we leave."

Phillip whispered worriedly to Lee, "What's the matter with him?"

Lee swallowed hard and answered gently," It's just shock. I'll talk to him. He'll be fine."

He put a hand on Jamie's shoulder and commented softly, "Hey, Ace? It's okay. Mom knows where you guys are and she's on the way, all right? C'mon...Let's go see our friend."

Jamie got up slowly as Phillip remarked, "Lee? I wanna say how sorry I am that we left the house. It's just that Mom and Grandma were yelling a lot and I just wanted to get out of there."

Lee nodded slowly and answered as they all went to the elevator, "Yeah, I get it. But you can't begin to imagine how I felt when Francine told me where you were and what happened. You boys know better than to take off without at least telling one of us where you're headed, all right? I mean, it was almost dinner time and it was getting dark..."

The elevator doors opened and the four got on with Jamie asking bewilderedly, " Where's Mom, Lee? Shouldn't we wait for her?"

Phillip groaned losing patience with his brother and replied tersely, "For the last time, she's coming...Man!"

Lee tapped Phillip's arm remarking, "Hey, knock it off! He's scared, okay?"

Phillip nodded and the rest of the elevator ride was continued with silence...

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Maladjusted

Chapter 13

Amanda and Dotty arrived and Mrs. Marston asked for the password.

Amanda gave it and Mrs. Marston gave Amanda her I.D. and a visitor's pass for Dotty.

Dotty shaking her head commented, "In all the F.B.I. shows I've seen, Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. never had this kind of set up."

Amanda answered putting on her badge and handing the pass to Dotty, "Well, Mother. That was television. This is real life...C'mon."

As they got to the door Dotty puzzled queried, "Dear, this is a closet. You said an elevator was here?"

Amanda then opened the door where there were clothes hanging there.

Dotty shook her head as they ducked underneath coming in and Amanda pressed the elevator button to go to Pfaff's office.

As they rode down Dotty remarked, "I still can't believe you work in a place like this. I think I felt better when you said you were a documentary filmmaker."

Amanda shrugged and responded lightly, "Well, we still manage to pretend to put those out. Remember the one with the bee colonies and how they pollinated?'

Dotty let out a pretend yawn stating, "Don't remind me, Dear. Captain Curt and I still haven't gotten over wild animals attacking one another. It was too hard for me to watch."

Amanda faintly smiled answering, "Oh, Mother..."

As the elevator stopped at the floor they needed they stepped out and Dotty looking around commented, "You certainly have a lot of security here, don't you?"

Amanda nodded replying, "Yes, but that's the government way."

Amanda led Dotty to Dr. Pfaff's office and knocked at the door.

Dr. Pfaff let them in and Jamie jumped up and ran to her stating, "Mom!"

Amanda held him and asked softly, "Are you all right, Sweetheart?"

Jamie gulped and responded, "I-I think so. But I'm glad you're here."

Dotty hugged him next and remarked, "We are too, Darling. Phillip? How are you, Dear?"

Phillip stood up and shook his head replying angrily, "Why should anyone care how I feel? After all, I'm only the one who had a gun pointed at him!"

Silence filled the room as Dr. Pfaff noticing the sudden tension cleared his throat and answered, "Well, why don't we all sit down and clear the air here?"

As they all sat Dotty commented to Amanda, "He's a therapist, isn't he? We have a perfectly good family one, you know."

Lee responded slowly, "Well Dotty, with our Agency careers we can't go to just anyone. Even if it was a court appointed one."

Dr. Pfaff answered, "Mrs. West, I can assure you that I am licensed fully here and will do my best to help you all. Now, why don't we begin. Phillip, would you like to start? You just mentioned the gun that was aimed at you that night. Can you walk us through the events that led up to that point?"

Phillip sighed and stated slowly, "Well, I was already in bed after reading and started to fall asleep when I suddenly remembered one of my school books was up in the treehouse. So I tried being really quiet and went downstairs and out the back door from the kitchen and just got to the treehouse when I heard someone telling me to stop and turn around with my hands up. I-I thought it was a cop which was weird because it sounded like Lee."

Swallowing he continued responding, "So I turned around and then the patio light went on and there was Lee...pointing a gun at me. It really freaked me out."

Dr. Pfaff wrote some things down on his pad quickly and then commented to Lee, "Now, Lee. Can you tell us what happened from your end?"

Lee felt everyone's eyes on him as he answered with a sigh, "Well, I was asleep but something woke me up. It was midnight I noticed. I decided it could be nothing but I had to make sure. I got up and by habit got my gun and holster and put them on along with my robe and went down. When I got to the kitchen something still didn't feel right so I went to the back door carefully and opened it drawing my gun out and telling whoever it was to stop and turn around with their hands up."

Dotty then spoke stating, "I happened to come down with my empty glass at that point and as Lee turned on the patio light I saw Phillip standing at the treehouse and I was so frightened that I dropped the glass! Lee told me to stay there and suddenly Amanda was there and she told Lee to put the gun down...I don't really remember from that point what happened, until they sat us down and told us about their careers."

Dr. Pfaff was writing quickly once more and responded querying, "I see. Amanda? You didn't know Lee was down there?"

Amanda swallowed hard shaking her head replying, "Well, no. I mean, not at first. I got up to use the bathroom and when I came out I noticed then that Lee was gone. Then I heard glass breaking and checked our closet and noticed Lee's gun and holster were missing. I knew then that I had to go down. And it's a good thing I did, too. But-but everyone was safe, thank goodness. I mean, except for-"

Lee answered stonily, "Yeah, except for your knothead of a husband pulling a gun on a child! Your child!"

Amanda took his hand and commented gently,"Our child, Sweetheart. And a bat would've been just as effective but we can't undo what's done already."

Dr. Pfaff then asked, "All right. Jamie? Where were you when this was all happening?"

Jamie responded, "Upstairs asleep but I heard voices which woke me up and I came down then to find out what was going on. I-I saw Lee with a gun and the shoulder thing and didn't know what to think after that. But then Grandma told me to sit by him, that they had something to tell us. That's when we heard about their jobs. I don't remember too much after that except Mom and Grandma getting us off the floor to go to bed..."

Looking at his mother Jamie queried, "Mom? Do-Do you ever use a gun?"

Amanda swallowed hard and commented shaking her head, "I-I have one here at work, but no. I haven't used it yet. I'm still taking practice lessons but if I had to protect anyone in this family, I wouldn't hesitate to use one. That's how much you all mean to me, all right?"

The boys nodded slowly and Dotty asked finally, "Well, are we about finished here? I think it's time we went home, don't you?"

Lee sensing Dotty wasn't in the mood for any more talking stated to Dr. Pfaff, "I guess we did all right here considering it was our first session, huh?"

Dr. Pfaff nodded and remarked, "Yes. You all did extremely well. I think that if you talk more at home now, you'll heal that much sooner. There's no quick fix here, but if you need my help again you'll let me know?"

They all got up nodding and Lee shook his hand answering, "We will, Doc. Thanks..."

Lee and Jamie went home in his car while Amanda, Dotty and Phillip went in her car.

Lee sensed it would be a while before Phillip felt comfortable around him again.

But as he glanced at Jamie on the way home he wondered about his feelings and decided to try and talk to him later...

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Maladjusted

Chapter 14

As the family came in through the front door Lee thought he'd try to get them talking a little more by querying, "Can everyone please go in and sit down on the couch? I'd like to try to go over what we'll be doing as far as security measures go here-"

But Dotty answered evenly as she went to the kitchen, "You go right ahead, Lee. I can hear perfectly well while I reheat the casserole for dinner. But if you ask me, all we really need is that baseball bat. We also have to remember to check and lock all the doors before going up for the night. And we all know how to dial 911 for the police should anything be wrong. Also, Boys. No going anywhere without telling us, hmm?"

Lee sighed joining Amanda and the boys on the couch and replied, "Yes. That's all well and good, Dotty. But I'm talking about intruders that would ignore the bat and instead go for the jugular-"

Dotty shook her head as she went to preheat the oven and chuckling lightly responded, "Oh for heaven's sakes, Lee. I've seen all the police shows and I can pretty much figure out how to stop a burglar-"

Lee thundered, "Enough with the TV crap, all right? This is real! This is what Amanda and I have to deal with on a daily basis! I don't appreciate you taking it so lightly!"

Dotty turning on him argued back crisply, "And I don't appreciate you putting my only daughter's life in danger for the last what, almost four years?! And to have her be so deceitful has really set a poor example for the boys-"

Jamie then yelled, "Stop it!"

The adults all shocked looked at him as he railed, " Lee, you and Phillip both screwed up the other night. But at least with our dad's job, he doesn't have to cover up anything much. Yeah, it's dangerous where he is also, but he doesn't kill people for a living!"

Then he shook his head and swallowed hard remarking, "And Mom? You always taught us to be honest and told us that guns are dangerous. And now we find out that you're learning how to use one? It doesn't really make sense to us that you're allowed to do that kind of job but we can't talk about it to anyone..."

Then Phillip finished with, "Yeah, Jamie's right. Dad's with the EAO, helping people that don't have what we have. Most of our friends have parents with normal jobs, Lee. At least if you were a cop, we could talk about it a little. But you're still asking us to lie by saying that you and Mom are filmmakers?"

He then gestured toward the stairs replying, "We're not hungry. We're going up...Goodnight."

As the boys left the room and headed upstairs Dotty got up and turning off the oven once more took the casserole out putting it on the stove and stated tiredly to Lee and Amanda, "Congratulations. You now have three people in this house that have lost their appetites tonight. I hope you're proud of yourselves...I have to tell you that it's going to take us some time to get used to this new way of living. We all still love you but we're hurting. So for now, can we shelve this discussion until we've had time to process it? I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight..."

As Dotty headed up slowly Lee clearing his throat responded quietly, "Whoa! Looks like I know how to clear a room."

When Amanda didn't answer Lee glanced at her and questioned softly, "What do you think, Honey? Can we get this family back to normal soon?"

Amanda shrugged and remarked gesturing slowly, "I dunno. Because there's your kind of normal and there's my kind of normal. What I think right now is that we should take a step back and let everything die down for a while and then revisit it later, okay?"

She got up and went over to the stove and covering the casserole with foil put it in the fridge and queried, "I'm going to check on the boys and then turn in. Do a little reading. Would you please lock up?"

Lee replied as she got to the landing,"Yeah. Oh. Tonight's garbage night, right?"

Amanda commented, "Yes. I forgot to ask Phillip to-"

But Lee put up his hand answering, "I've got it. Don't worry. I have to go out anyway. Just for a while. Be back soon."

Amanda gave a slight nod as she went up but didn't respond as Lee shaking his head grabbed his keys and left the house locking the front door behind him.

Going to the garage he pulled out the trash cans leaving them at the curb and then shut and locked the garage door and back door before going to his car.

Starting the car and pulling out he stated hurtfully," A step back, huh? Don't mind if I do..."

Shaking his head as he left the neighborhood he thought, Georgetown's looking better and better lately...

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Maladjusted

Chapter 15

Lee let himself into the Georgetown apartment feeling drained and out of sorts that night.

After the scene at the house he felt he needed a breather which was how he wound up at his old place.

Putting the keys down he went to fix himself a drink and turned on the TV to unwind.

Then he went into the kitchen to see if anything was in the fridge to eat but found it empty.

"Figures." he stated as he then checked the pantry finding saltine crackers and pulling them out to bring to the living room couch.

He thought about moving all his things to Amanda's after they married but then thought about getting something brand new for them and decided to keep the apartment for the Agency business.

He sat on the couch and shook his head realizing he hadn't told her about that decision either.

Lee was sure the family was wondering why not everything of his was moved there to the house after he and Amanda got home from the honeymoon.

He just told Amanda he needed time to go through stuff and she offered to help but he made an excuse about needing storage for some of it.

That to Amanda was code for Thank you, but I need to do this alone. That there were a lot of memories he wasn't willing to share just yet with her.

At least she understood and had seemed open to his idea of finding a new home for them after they talked at work about it because of the real estate ads he'd been given by a co-worker.

He groaned as he then commented out loud, "Why does everything have to be discussed to death? I don't get it! We should make a joint decision and follow through on it! But no! She has to let things lie now because the family's upset about our stupid careers? Give me a break!"

Just then there was a knock at the door and Lee sighed getting up thinking it was Amanda remarked opening the door, "I said I'd be back in a while-"

But it was Francine.

Lee shook his head and responded, "Oh, um. Sorry...I thought-"

Francine nodded and answered with a shrug, "It's okay. Can I come in?"

Lee nodded letting her in and closing the door asked, "How did you know I'd be here?"

Francine shook her head stating, "I didn't. But Amanda called me a few minutes ago and asked if I'd give you a message if I saw you. I took the chance you'd be here when I didn't find you at Nedlinger's. The message is and I quote, "The family is just upset and confused right now. They're not out to get you, but it isn't helping matters when you take off like this. I'm going to sleep now and I'll leave the bathroom light on for you. Right now I feel like I'm being pulled in two different directions here, which is why you probably think I don't care any more about the situation that we're in."

Lee waited for more and then queried, "That's it?"

Francine sighed and responded, "Well, at least she's talking to you in a way. What's going on now?"

Lee remarked, "We got home after seeing Pfaff which I thought went pretty well considering. I then suggested that we go over security measures for the house. Well, Dotty insisted she knew how to handle a burglar and we didn't need to go over anything because the baseball bat we have in the kitchen would suffice..."

As Francine scoffed Lee put up a hand answering, "Oh, it got better from there! The kids are peeved because Amanda told them that guns are dangerous and yet with our job she may have to use one someday. Then they threw Joe in my face telling me that at least they can talk about his job and that most of their friends have parents with normal jobs and why do they suddenly have to lie now when Amanda tells them to always be honest?"

Francine shook her head answering, "Whew! You've got her ramble pattern down now...So what did Amanda say?"

Lee shrugged derisively stating, "Not much. They all went upstairs at that point and I asked her what she wanted to do. Her comment to me was to just let the dust settle until everything is calm again. Nothing passive aggressive in that statement, huh? Anyway, I told her I needed to go out for a while but I'd be back. I'm thinking now about just hanging out here tonight. No friction to go through. Just me and my scotch and the TV."

He looked at her and queried, "Okay. So what do you think about it? Was I crazy to think this whole scenario would work out?"

Francine asked, "You mean the getting married and all?"

Lee took a sip of his scotch and shrugged answering slowly, "Yeah. Seems to me things were a lot simpler when we were just dating."

Francine winced and replied, "Yeah. You didn't have to see the family if you didn't want to and it could just be about you two really getting to know one another. But you know something? Family's real important to someone like Amanda. I mean, she wants to share everything with the man she fell in love with. She wants everyone to get along and for your two worlds to meld into one great package. But there's all this tension and uncertainty and she's not sure how it's gonna work out. I gotta give her credit here, though. She's stuck it out a lot longer than I'm sure most of your old girlfriends would have. Look... I'll tell her that you're just hanging here tonight but that you'll see her tomorrow. There's nothing wrong with how any of you are feeling. You're trying to blend a mixed family here-"

Lee retorted, "How the hell are we mixed?"

Francine commented, "You're an intelligence agent. She's a suburban housewife turned agent. It's gonna take time and a lot of work, okay?"

Getting up she yawned and stated, "I'm gonna go and you're welcome. See you tomorrow..."

Lee chuckled and queried, "Thanks, but since when did you suddenly become Dr. Joyce Brothers?"

Francine giving him a hug responded, "Hey! I'm not taking the plunge any time soon, but I'd like to think I can help my friends when they need a good swift kick in the-"

Lee laughed and replied, "Okay, I get it! Now go!"

She left and Lee shook his head thinking, Glad she's on our side. Wow...

Turning off the TV that he forgot was on and then the lights, he headed to the bedroom hoping he'd be able to sleep with all that was on his mind...

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Maladjusted

Chapter 16

Lee woke to the phone ringing.

Groaning he answered groggily, "H-Hello?"

It was Billy who stated gruffly, "Must be nice to set your own hours for work! Get in here pronto!"

He hung up with Lee staring at the receiver. What the hell?

But looking at the time he jumped up and bolted into the shower!

It was after nine according to his watch. Damn, he thought as he hurried. I never sleep through an alarm totally.

Did I even set it? he thought as he finished up and got out to shave.

Then getting dressed he went to see about making coffee. There was none.

"Damn!" he remarked as the phone rang again.

Answering it he responded sullenly, "I'm coming, Billy! Hang on!"

But it wasn't Billy.

The voice on the other end replied, "Mr. Stetson? This is Sam Martin from Rockville Realty calling. Are you still interested in that property we discussed a couple of weeks ago? The one with the horse barn?"

Lee nodded and commented, "Of course! But look, I haven't gotten around to discussing it with my wife yet. I'm late for work, so if I can call you back later today-"

Sam remarked, "I understand, but there's another couple that's interested and they've made an offer already and-"

Lee shook his head and responded quickly, "Oh, no! All right. I'm on my way. Where exactly is your office again?"

Getting the directions and scribbling them down he put them in his pants pocket, grabbed his jacket and keys and left.

As he got on the expressway he called the Agency telling Billy, "I know I'm already late, but a contact called me about something going on in Rockville. I'll be in after that..."

It was mid afternoon when Lee finally came in to the Agency for work.

But he was in no mood for anything at that point!

He lost out on the house he wanted to surprise Amanda with and wound up with a flat on his way back from Rockville.

"Serves you right, Stetson." he thought as he exited the elevator glumly.

He then saw Francine coming out of Billy's office.

Francine spotting him stated with a shake of her head, "Oh, I wouldn't go in there right now if I were you. He's beyond livid due to the meeting you missed at the Capitol which Amanda had to attend in your place. Don't worry. I went along to walk her through it. It was with the Senate Committee."

Lee asked, "Where is Amanda now? I have to talk to her. Up in the "Q"?

Francine shook her head and commented, "No. She had an appointment and was having lunch with her mother. She should be back shortly if you care to stick around?"

Lee groaned and replied, "Ha, ha..."

Just then Billy emerged from his office and swallowing hard responded tersely, "Scarecrow?! My office...NOW!"

His door slammed and Lee looked at Francine and he gasped remarking slowly, "Uh-oh..."

Francine going past him to the elevator patted his arm and answered quietly, "I warned you...Good luck."

As he watched her leave in the elevator he shook his head thinking, Well. Better get this over with.

Shrugging he then thought, Eh, I've been around Billy's moods before. I can handle this.

But he had no idea what was in store for him as he entered Billy's office...

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Maladjusted

Chapter 17

As Lee came in and sat down on the couch, Billy rose from his desk and closing the blinds also locked the door.

Going back to his desk he stated, "Glad you finally decided to join us today. Tell me. What happened to the contact you were supposedly meeting in Rockville? Was he anywhere near a realtor's office?"

Lee sighed knowing he had been caught in a whopper of a lie!

He cleared his throat answering with a hand up, "Okay, I'm sorry. I stretched the truth a little, but it was supposed to be for a good cause-"

Billy nodded calmly and queried, "Okay. Was the cause good enough to miss a meeting as important as the one Amanda had to attend in your place?"

Lee then reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a realty ad with the house he wanted and gave it to Billy remarking slowly, "I thought it was. I thought I'd surprise Amanda and put a down payment on this place so no one else could snatch it up. Then I'd take her to see it and she'd like it as much as I did. But there was a problem with the bank so I missed my chance. Then coming back from there I got a flat...So, that's it in a nut shell. I really am sorry, Billy..."

Billy sighed looking at the ad and commented, "Well, Amanda can catch you up on the meeting. It had to do with the Embassy Ball coming up in a few months and the security detail. Now, as your boss I have to remind you that what you did was on company time and that the Agency does not pay you to gallivant around. You do that on your own personal time. Do we understand one another?!"

Lee swallowed and nodded replying, "Yes, Sir."

Billy then answered, "Fine...Now. As your friend who's been married a bit longer than most of you all here in the Agency, I have to ask you. Are you out of your mind?!"

Lee was bewildered and queried, "Excuse me?"

Billy shaking his head responded, "Look, Man...I know you're new to marriage and all that it entails. But use your head! No wife including mine, would ever just let a man buy her a house as a surprise! They need to go over the area it's in, the schools, the neighborhood. And it may be a great buy to you but most women I know including your wife and mine, live off something called a budget. This is when you should discuss the matter together and decide what's doable. You've never owned a house so naturally you wouldn't know about mortgages. Also, it might be a good idea to then discuss it with the family and not surprise them about it either. You're used to just picking up and going because of the way you were raised by your uncle. With Amanda, it's different. She's only ever lived in Virginia and moving is different for everyone. I suggest you go talk to your wife now. She was out with her mother after her appointment but decided to go home after finishing up with Francine."

Lee asked concernedly, "She's okay, isn't she?"

Billy commented gesturing to the door, "Go home and talk to her. Really talk, and I'll see you tomorrow...On time. Are we clear?"

Lee nodded and gulped stating, "Yeah..."

Lee left the building and getting into his car called the house and Amanda picked up answering, "Hello?"

Lee replied, "Hi, Honey, it's me. I just had a talk with Billy who set me straight on a few things. I'm sorry I missed the meeting. I won't do that to you again, I promise. Do you need me to get anything from the store on my way home?"

Amanda remarked with a sigh, "No. Mother and I took care of it earlier. Listen, I'm glad you're coming back here because we need to talk. But don't worry. Mother and the boys are staying with Aunt Lillian tonight so we have the house to ourselves and won't be interrupted, okay?"

Lee nodded and commented, "Sounds good. Listen. About not coming back there last night, I-"

But she hung up!

Lee swallowed and thought hanging up, I guess I'm in more trouble than I realized.

Pulling out of the Agency parking lot he shook his head and muttered, "Whew..."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Maladjusted

Chapter 18

Lee pulled into the driveway as he reached home later that afternoon and parking, got out wondering how he could fix the situation he found himself in with Amanda.

With an impish grin suddenly he went around to the back of the house and going up toward the kitchen window peered in and saw her coming from the laundry room and gave a gentle tap to alert her he was there.

He smiled when she noticed him just like the old days before they dated and waved at her to come out.

He wasn't prepared however for her reaction as she shook her head ignoring his smile and gesturing for him to enter!

Lee's smile faded as he opened the back door and clearing his throat asked, "You sure it' s safe?"

Amanda crossed her arms across her chest as she stood near the couch and sighed questioning him belligerently, "From who? I told you Mother and the boys would be with Aunt Lillian tonight. And what was all that out there anyway?"

Lee shook his head and answered lightly, "C'mon! Don't you remember when I'd surprise you in the old days? You used to like that."

But Amanda shook her head once more stating, "Not always, Pal. Now sit down because we're going to have it out right now."

Lee sighed and went to the couch responding, "I'm sorry about last night, but I just needed a little breather-"

Amanda couldn't believe what she heard!

She replied with a groan, "Excuse me? You did? What about me? I'm the one who's had to lie to this family for years, Buster! And in one night, my family finds out about our careers-"

Lee retorted quickly, "It was an accident! I really thought it was an intruder. Which I thought you understood and I also thought that it was our family now! What happened to change that?"

Amanda sat down near him and remarked cooly, "I know you were on your own for a long time before we got together, but I thought you knew by now what being in a relationship was all about. And I'm sorry. Of course I meant our family. But being part of a family means we share things and if one of us wants to do something for the other such as buying a house, we discuss it first!"

Lee suddenly realized why she had been upset and sighed heavily as he questioned her, "It was supposed to be a surprise. How the hell did you find out about it?"

Amanda replied tersely, "Well, remember earlier this week when you had that lead for the case in Germantown at Black Rocks Center For The Arts? Well... You can't imagine my surprise when a call came through for me from a Sam Martin from Rockville Realty wanting to know if we perhaps wanted to add a bit more to our down payment for the property that you had looked at because another couple was interested. If we did add more, he could tell the couple that it was in negotiations and no longer available. I thanked him for informing me, but told him that we were looking at other places and to let the other couple have it. I then called the bank to immediately put a stop order on the transfer of funds and to put it back into our joint account! Lee Stetson, how could you?!"

Lee made a face at her and argued, " So that's why the bank said there was a problem?! C'mon! I can swing it! I make a sizeable income for both of us to be able to afford that place. And the price was not that outrageous!"

Amanda swallowed shaking her head finally and taking a deep breath let it out slowly querying, "I take it that it was the property from the ad you showed me? The one with the horse barn?"

Lee nodded as he pulled the ad from his jacket pocket putting it on the coffee table in front of them and sighed stating, "It was a great house. I-I don't know why you didn't want to at least consider it when I first showed the ad to you-"

Amanda responded thickly, "Because of the way you went about this, Mister! We hadn't even talked about getting a new place because we were trying to settle in together here. We've barely been home from our honeymoon when someone at work gives you a realty ad and you take it upon yourself to get things rolling already? I told you that we could think about it when you showed the picture to me. That doesn't mean I was ready to give the go-ahead."

Lee answered curtly, "I think you're being a bit unreasonable here...Okay. So, we're talking about it now. Can't you please just open your mind to the possibility of getting a new place? I mean, this is a wonderful house but I had hoped you'd want a little more space for the five of us... You do, don't you?"

Amanda sighed and nodded replying quietly, "Of course I do. I think about our future plans a lot. But right now, I've got a mortgage on this place and the boys to put through college-"

Lee bewilderedly stated, "They're still in middle school. Why are you getting ahead here?"

Amanda remarked calmly, "Because Lee, I have a budget I have to think of. As a single man you just had an apartment-or still do apparently, which we'll also talk about. But c'mon. Even with both our salaries combined, we'd never be able to afford a place like that. At-at least not yet, okay?"

Then putting her hands in his she answered gently as she looked at him, "Sweetheart, I love you dearly for wanting the best for this family, but we have a lot to consider before taking on that expense. Besides. After the appointment I had today, I'm glad we didn't have anything else to worry about."

Lee puzzled concernedly asked, "Oh? What was your appointment anyway?"

Amanda swallowed and commented, "It was a checkup. I-I thought I was pregnant but it was a false alarm, so don't worry-"

Lee stunned queried, "P-Pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?"

Amanda replied, "Probably for the same reason you didn't tell me about the house. Believe me, I was surprised thinking I was pregnant this soon. Anyway, let's work on talking things through before we pardon me "jump the gun on anything", all right?"

Lee cocked his head at her and carefully asked, "Does this mean I'm out of the doghouse now? Are we friends again?"

Amanda half smiled and answered giving him a gentle hug as Lee kissed her temple, "I'll consider it. But first, let's have lunch. I'm starving..."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Maladjusted

Chapter 19

It was the following week when Amanda had to do something early at work and was gone before Lee got up.

He helped Dotty get the boys off to school and as they sat having coffee together Lee had decided to take the bull by the horns and try to end the still obvious tension between them due to the career revelation.

Finishing reading the paper Dotty got up stating, "Well, I've got to get ready to go out. Are you having more or should I shut the coffee maker off?"

Lee sighed and remarked slowly, "No, I'll do it. But can we talk, please? I'd like to clear the air here between us if you'll let me."

Dotty shook her head slowly answering, "There's nothing to clear. We're fine. I'm not thrilled about you and my daughter being in this dangerous life but as long as we all stay safe, I'm fine. Are things better between you and the boys?"

Lee shrugged commenting, "We're getting there. I guess you can tell also that Phillip hasn't been sleeping well. I'm trying to get him to talk to me. I don't like the fact that both boys seem afraid of me now, though. Jamie's had a lot of questions about what happened which I thought we covered in therapy..."

Dotty responded asking, "Well, what did you tell him?"

Lee swallowed hard replying, "I told him that I'd very much like it if they were both comfortable coming to me to talk about this and anything else they wanted to know. I'm not trying to replace Joe. I can't. But I want us on solid ground since Amanda and I are married now. I don't want to mess anything else up here, you know? That includes you as well, Dotty. I can't begin to tell you what it did to me when I tried to apologize and you... pulled away from me. Now you have every right to be upset about this but I really want you to know how much you all mean to me and that I hate what this has done to you. I really want to try to make it up somehow if you'll let me, okay?"

Dotty nodded and giving him a hug kissed his cheek gently stating, "Listen. All I want is for you and Amanda to stay safe and to keep us safe as well, hmm?"

Lee nodded commenting, "We'll do our very best, Dotty. I promise."

Dotty sighed and sitting down again for a moment queried, "All right, then. Would you answer me something truthfully?"

Lee remarked, "Yes. What is it?"

Dotty asked, "I take it Amanda told you about the false alarm she had at her checkup the other day?"

Lee nodded answering, "Yeah... Threw me for a loop, I'll tell you."

Dotty nodded stating, "Yes, well. So did you trying to surprise her with a house? My late husband didn't even attempt to do that. What in heaven's name were you thinking about?"

Lee put up a hand replying, "I know, I know. She and I discussed it and I promised her I'd run things by her first before doing anything."

Dotty faintly smiled remarking, "Good answer. Now. What I'd like to know simply is that if you and Amanda were to have children, could you give me a guarantee that they'd be as safe as the rest of us would be here?"

Lee sighed and swallowed replying, "I can honestly tell you that there is always a risk with this career but she and I will do everything humanly possible to make sure that we're all fine. By the way, Amanda and I will be getting a security system in place here soon. We discussed it the other night. But don't worry. We'll go over what you'll need to know in case we're away and something should happen, all right?"

Dotty nodded and got up patting his hand stating, "Okay. Well, thank you for putting my mind at ease somewhat. I'm late for my hair appointment as I'm sure you're a bit late for work yourself..."

Lee looking at his watch gulped as he got up and went over turning the coffeemaker off and answered, "Oh! Right. But it's okay. I'm glad we got a chance to mend fences, so to speak..."

Dotty ran upstairs responding, "Me, too. Have a good day!"

And as Lee pulled out of the driveway a few minutes later he felt as if a tremendous weight had been lifted from his shoulders which made him feel a lot better!

Maybe things were looking up for him finally where the family was concerned...

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Maladjusted

Chapter 20

Mrs. Marston noticed Amanda was not in one of her normal cheerful moods as she came out of the elevator that afternoon and went to the desk to hand her the badge on the way out.

She asked Amanda, "Is everything all right, Mrs. Stetson?"

Amanda shook her head and stated, "Not by half!"

Mrs. Marston commented, "Mr. Stetson should be back shortly. Any message you want me to give him?"

Amanda chuckled sarcastically remarking, "Yes. Tell him that he's done quite enough for me lately and I couldn't be more grateful thanks to the file he misplaced. I'll see you tomorrow-"

Mrs. Marston stopped her as she got to the door answering, "Well, Mr. Melrose is having a staff meeting in about an hour. He did request everyone be there-"

Amanda groaned and muttered, "Damn..."

She then swallowed and commented, "I'm sorry. It just hasn't been such a terrific day. Look. Could you let him know I'm sorry but I have an appointment and that I'll have to skip the meeting, please?"

Mrs. Marston wasn't in the habit of getting personal but saw that Amanda looked troubled and queried softly, "Is there anything I can do?"

Amanda sighed as tears came to her eyes suddenly and she shrugged helplessly responding, "I...I don't know. I don't know why I'm feeling like this today, but I'm gonna be late if I don't leave right now."

She turned as she got to the door and wiping her eyes stated softly, "Thank you for your concern. I'll be fine..."

She left quickly and Mrs. Marston dialed Francine's line.

Francine picked up answering, "Desmond."

Mrs. Marston replied, "It's Marston. Did you notice Mrs. Stetson's demeanor when she left?"

Francine shook her head commenting, "No. I was checking on something in Accounting. Why? What's up?"

Mrs. Marston told her of the exchange they had as Amanda was leaving and asked, "How is Mr. Stetson? Still in a good mood?"

Francine nodded responding, "Yeah. Better than I've seen him in a while. I know Amanda had trouble locating a file from last week-she found it finally but other than that snafu, I don't know what else could be wrong. Let me know when she comes back in, all right?"

Mrs. Marston remarked, "Well, she mentioned that she had an appointment and wouldn't be able to make the meeting."

Francine sighed and stated, "Okay. I'll let Billy know. Thanks."

They hung up and Francine dialed Lee's car number.

Lee answered, "Stetson."

Francine replied, "It's Francine. Hey, have you talked to Amanda at all today?"

Lee shook his head as he sat in traffic on the beltway going toward D.C. and remarked, "No. I wanted to have lunch with her since she left the house early this morning but it didn't pan out. Why? What's up?"

So Francine told Lee of Amanda's strange mood shift and answered, "She's got another appointment and said she's not going to be at the meeting. Any idea what's going on?"

Lee sighed and commented wearily, "No. She was fine yesterday and last night. As it is, I'm gonna be stuck in this traffic for a bit but tell Billy I'm on the way. And don't worry about Amanda, huh? I'm sure everything's fine..."

Meanwhile Amanda was in Dr. Goodman's office then talking to a nurse querying angrily, "What do you mean you lost my blood sample and you need another one? What is wrong with you people?"

The nurse responded carefully, "I know. I'm so sorry, but there were a few samples that were mixed up here. I mean, your sample's here, but we just can't detemine...Anyway, Dr. Goodman would like a full workup done on you now because he said it's been a while-"

Amanda sighed and replied, "Sarah, is it? Look, I have a full time job and right now, I'm supposed to be at a meeting. Besides that, I believe I had a workup done before my wedding. Why does he need another one? I'm perfectly fine. Where is he? I'd like to talk to him."

Sarah commented quickly, "He's out of town at a conference and won't return until next week- but Dr. Schafer is in today and will see you shortly. Again I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. Stetson."

Amanda shook her head tiredly and stated, "Oh, beautiful! Well, may I use the phone? I need to call home."

Sarah nodded and Amanda went out to the reception desk and dialed home.

Dotty answered, "Hello?"

Amanda stated, "Hi, Mother. It's me. Listen, I'm not gonna be able to make the boys game today. Can you ask Mrs. Barton to take them home since she's getting Billy anyway?"

Dotty shook her head and commented, "You and that job! I swear-"

Amanda tersely responded, "Mother, not another word! I'm at the doctor's office getting another checkup because they somehow lost the last results they had-"

Dotty questioned, "But they said you were fine. That it was negative. Why should they-Well, do you need me to come down there?"

Amanda swallowed and commented, "No, you don't have to come. Thank you, Mother. But I don't know why I have to do it again That's just what they told me. They lost my original blood sample so now I have to go through this again. I have to go."

She hung up and went back to the exam room remarking to Sarah, "Okay, let's get this over with..."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Maladjusted

Chapter 21

Amanda came home at dinnertime and saw everyone at the table eating.

Dotty got up and stated, "Amanda, there you are! I wish you'd have called to let us know that you were all right, but never mind. I have a plate warming in the oven. Sit down and I'll get it for you-"

But Amanda shook her head commenting quietly, "No, thank you. I'm not all that hungry."

She made a peculiar face then as she asked Dotty, "What is that smell?"

Dotty shrugged and stated, "It's meatloaf and broccoli. We were out of succotash, so I substituted-"

With that Amanda covered her mouth and ran up the stairs quickly and slammed the bedroom door!

Phillip queried, "What's wrong with Mom, Grandma?"

Lee got up and put up a hand replying, "Excuse me, everyone. I'm gonna go check on her."

Looking at the group's worried faces he answered calmly, "I'm sure she's just got the flu or something. I'll be back."

As Lee came into the bedroom he could hear Amanda vomiting in the bathroom and waited for a moment before he knocked gently and asked, "Sweetie, are you okay? Can I get you anything?"

Amanda sank to the floor beside the toilet finally and questioned weakly, "Is Mother with you?"

Lee shook his head responding, "No, but I could get her if you want."

But Amanda commented, "No. Just ask her to please get rid of that smell. It's horrible!"

Lee replied gently, "But it's dinner, Sweetheart-"

Amanda remarked, "I don't care! Get rid of it!"

Lee bewilderedly stated, "Honey-"

Amanda cut him off answering shortly, "Would you just leave me alone now, please?"

Shrugging helplessly Lee went back downstairs and commented to Dotty, "I'm afraid she's not eating after all. She's, uh...-"

Dotty put up a hand and nodded getting up stating, "It's all right. I'll just put it in the fridge for later."

As Dotty got the plate out of the oven she replied, "I'll get her some tea and toast. Maybe that would help settle her stomach."

Lee winced and responded shaking his head, "I don't think she'll be up for that even right now. I'll try later, huh?"

Sensing Lee's meaning Dotty addressed her grandsons asking, "Could you both help clear the table now, please?"

Jamie queried, "Is Mom real sick, Lee?"

Lee shook his head commenting, "No, Ace. It's just a bug she caught. She'll be fine. Don't worry, okay?"

The boys got up from the table and Lee queried to Dotty, "Could I talk to you outside for a minute?"

Dotty nodded and Lee followed her out to the patio and closing the door asked her, "Okay, what's going on with her? All I was told at work was that she had an appointment and had to miss the staff meeting this afternoon. Was it a doctor appointment?"

Dotty sighed sitting down at the picnic table answering, "Yes. She called from their office and said she wouldn't be at the boys game because she had to get another blood test. Apparently they lost her original results and had to redo it. But then she told me that Dr. Goodman wanted her to get another checkup. I don't like this, Lee. I don't like it at all!"

Lee went to sit down next to Dotty and putting his arm around her stated gently, "Hey...This is your daughter we're talking about. She's as strong as they come, huh? She'll be fine."

Dotty commented quickly, "But she had a thorough checkup before your wedding, remember? This just doesn't make any sense!"

Lee groaned and responded, " Yeah, all right. So something slipped through the cracks and the sample was misplaced. They'll do it right this time, okay?"

Dotty gave him a careful glance and queried," Oh, really? Well then, Mr. Confident. Tell me this...With my only child your wife upstairs whose health right now is sketchy at best, how would you feel if it turned out that she was pregnant after all? And tell me the truth! No evasive answers. Please?"

Lee sighed heavily and then shrugged stating carefully, "It would be a surprise of sorts."

Dotty confused asked him, "I don't understand. What are you getting at?"

Lee swallowed and answered, " What I'm getting at is that Amanda and I talked about having kids. We broached the subject, walked around the block about it and then we tucked it away for another time."

Dotty shook her head and wagging a finger at him retorted, "I told you, no evasive-"

Lee cut her off with, "All right! Here it is. I brought up the subject with her first because I wasn't sure if she wanted to have any more. She told me she wasn't sure if I wanted to have any as it was because I'd been on my own for so long and I was already a bit nervous about the boys anyway and forming a relationship with them. We then decided to file it away until we felt comfortable enough to approach it again."

Dotty nodded finally understanding asked, "I see...So if it turns out she is?"

Lee sighed and commented, "I will be happy, yes. However. If it turns out she's not, then it wasn't meant to be. At least not yet, anyway. In other words, we haven't closed the door on the subject, okay?"

Dotty gulped and getting up patted his arm remarking, "Well, that's something at least. I'm going to go check on our girl. Thank you."

Lee nodded slowly watching his mother in-law go into the house and then got up from the picnic table to wander out to the gazebo.

He was lost in thought as Phillip came out and called, "Lee?"

Lee reacted then and commented, "Out here, Phillip."

Phillip came over in the direction of the gazebo and asked hesitantly, "I didn't mean to bother you, but-"

Lee shook his head responding softly, " It's all right. Sit down, Pal."

Sitting next to him on the bench Phillip asked, "Are you okay?"

Lee shrugged and replied, "Sure. It's just been a long day. What's up?"

Phillip stated, "Well, Mom's sick. Do you think she's pregnant?"

Lee chuckled lightly and narrowing his eyes at his stepson remarked, "I like how you boys listen when we tell you it isn't polite to eavesdrop..."

Phillip embarrassed fumbled at an apology remarked, "Um, yeah. Well... It was Jamie. He-He was worried. I told him I'd check with you about it. Sorry."

Lee patted Phillip on the back gently and answered, "It's okay. Really..."

Then peering over at the patio he called out, "Jamie? Get your butt over here. I see you hiding there."

Sure enough Jamie came out from hiding and slowly made his way over to them replying, "Hi."

Lee gently pulled him to sit on the other side of the bench and looking at him stated, "Hi yourself. Sit down here. Okay. I'm gonna say this straight out, Fellas. Whatever happens with your mom, she's going to be fine. She doesn't want you to worry though, all right? That's for me and your grandmother to do here. But she knows you both love her and that helps her when she's not at her level best, all right?"

As Phillip and Jamie nodded slowly Lee looking at his watch remarked, "All right. I think it's time for showers and bed. What do you say?"

The boys got up and Jamie replied, "Okay. Goodnight, Lee. And thanks."

Phillip nodded and answered, "Yeah, thanks..."

And from inside at the French doors Amanda was watching as the boys and Lee wound up sharing a hug!

She swallowed stating, " I think they'll be all right now, Mother."

Dotty nodded and commented, "And you will be also. C'mon. Have some tea now, Darling."

As the boys came back in Amanda replied going to them, "Hey Fellas. I'm sorry I worried you, but I don't know what's wrong yet. I have to wait until Dr. Goodman comes back next week but when I find out you'll find out, all right? Now, give me a hug before you go up..."

As she held the boys close Lee came in and locking the door remarked concernedly, "Hey... You're doing a little better, I see."

Amanda kissing her sons stated, "No better medicine than your own family. Right, Guys?"

The boys chimed, "Sure, Mom. Goodnight."

As they went up Lee took her hand asking, "You are okay, right?"

Amanda nodded slowly commenting, "I will be. In the meantime though, I'm having some tea. Would you like to join me?"

Lee sighed and shook his head remarking, "Um, no. Thank you, but I think I'll head up, too."

Kissing her temple he answered, "Goodnight."

As he went up Amanda went to the couch to curl up as Dotty brought her tea asking, "Do you want any toast at all?"

Amanda swallowed hard and shook her head replying, "I'm not up to it yet. Maybe tomorrow. Thank you, though."

Dotty got her settled on the couch answering softly, "I'll be right back, Dear."

She went up to change and coming back down noticed Amanda had fallen asleep.

Getting a throw from the living room she carefully got on the couch and covered Amanda and herself with it and turned off the light responding softly, "Goodnight, Panda..."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Maladjusted

Chapter 22

It was nearly dawn when Amanda woke on the couch with incredible pain moaning, "Mother, it hurts! What's wrong with me?!"

Dotty quickly got up stating firmly, "Don't worry, Darling. I'll get Lee..."

She yelled up from the landing, "Lee! It's Amanda! Hurry!"

Lee flew down the stairs and ran to Amanda's side answering urgently, "Sweetie, What is it? Where does it hurt?"

Amanda gasped and moaned replying, "Feels like it's all over...Ahh! Help me!"

Lee and Dotty got her up from the couch as the boys hearing the commotion came down quickly asking worriedly, "Mom, what's wrong?!"

Amanda gasped as she responded slowly, "I...I don't feel that good, Fellas. But don't worry... I'm gonna be okay."

She then became dizzy and Lee grabbed onto her querying, "Honey? What is it?"

Amanda commented slowly, "The room is spinning. What's happening?!"

Dotty then noticed the blood on the couch and quickly placed the throw over the area and remarked to the boys firmly, "Run and get our coats, please. Lee, we have to get her to the emergency room! Now!"

After he got Dotty and Amanda settled in the back seat of the Wagoneer he ran back to Phillip and Jamie answering urgently, "Fellas, get ready for school and then go to the Lombardo's and let them know where we went. Stay there and wait until your bus comes, okay? I'll call the Lombardo's as soon as I know what's going on..."

Seeing the fear on their faces Lee swallowed replying, "She's gonna be fine, Guys."

Phillip shook his head remarking, "We wanna go with her-"

But Lee stated, "No! Sorry, but you won't be able to do anything with Grandma and me except wait. I need you to go to school. Please?"

The boys nodded slowly and Lee hugged them commenting, "I'll tell her you love her but she knows that already. Now get going."

They watched Lee quickly pulling out of the driveway and Jamie responded, "Think Mom's really gonna be okay?"

Phillip swallowed hard and stated, " I...I hope so. C'mon. Let's do what Lee said and get ready."

Jamie nodded and following his brother remarked, "I'll call Mrs. Lombardo and tell her we're coming over..."

Meanwhile Lee drove to the Virginia Hospital Center pulling up to the entrance fifteen minutes later.

Dotty got out and went in hurriedly to get assistance!

Moments later, Amanda was being wheeled back to an exam area with Lee following while Dotty was at the desk getting Amanda admitted.

When Dotty finished she was heading back to the exam area but Lee stopped her shaking his head commenting, "Dr. Schafer is in there now. He ordered an immediate ultrasound to find out what the hell's going on. He'll let us know when the results come back."

Dotty swallowed and asked, "How's Amanda?"

Lee shakily responded, "Scared out of her mind and in a hell of a lot of pain! Damn it! I wanna fix this for her but I can't! Now I know why Goodman wanted that second workup for her. Because they found something...But what?!"

Dotty stated softly as tears came to her eyes, "It's the only time in her life that I haven't been able to help her...I'm scared, Lee."

As he held her he answered gently, "Y-Yeah. So am I, Dotty. So am I..."

He then noticed Sally, a member of his "family" from the Oz network coming toward them and as he gave her a hug he queried, "So what's got you here?"

Sally holding his hands stated, "It's good to see you upright, Scarecrow! Don't worry. Amanda's in good hands back there..."

She then glanced at Dotty and Lee responded, "Oh, I'm sorry. Dotty, this is a colleague of ours from work. Sally... my mother in-law, Dotty West..."

As they shook hands Sally replied to Dotty as she saw the woman looking back at the exam area worriedly, "You've heard the old saying, "A watched pot never boils, right?"

Dotty tiredly nodded answering, "Yes, but it was probably a man who came up with that and never had a child to fret about!"

Sally and Lee exchanged a look as she commented, "It simply means we have to sit now and not be in their way while they tend to her. It will get done that much quicker, all right? Would you like me to get you water or coffee?"

Dotty sighed remarking angrily with a shake to her head, "What I would like is for someone to come out of there and tell me what's wrong with my girl! Can you do that?!"

Lee gently brought her over to the couch to sit her down and whispered, "Shh... Hey, hey! I'm the absolute worst when it comes to waiting for anything but we don't have a choice here, all right? Look. You probably haven't had anything since last night. At least let her go get us some coffee while we wait?"

Dotty wiped her eyes and nodded slowly stating, "All right... Thank you, Sally. I don't mean to snap but she's my whole world, you know?"

Sally nodded in understanding and answered, "Everything will be all right soon. You'll see..."

Looking then at Lee she responded, "The Agency wants you to call them ASAP. I told them Amanda was brought here..."

Lee asked Dotty, "Will you be all right here for a minute while I fill them in?"

Dotty shrugged slowly replying, "I guess. But hurry back in case-"

Sally gestured for Lee to go responding, "I'll be here with her. Go on..."

Lee then kissed Dotty's temple and commented softly getting up, "I'll make it quick, huh?"

Dotty nodded as she watched Lee head down the hall to the phone area and remarked tearfully, "I just don't like seeing my daughter in pain! It's unbearable!"

Sally nodded stating, "I know...I know."

She then sat down next to Dotty and held her as the woman broke down and sobbed!

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Maladjusted

Chapter 23

Dr. Schafer had just come from Amanda's room after telling her the results of the ultrasound.

That there was evidence of an etopic pregnancy growing inside of her!

He gave her two options: Either to get an injection of methotrexate, which would kill the cells and stop the pregnancy from growing, or he'd perform a laparoscopy to repair the damage to her fallopian tube which would require one to two days in the hospital.

Amanda was frightened and angry at the same time as he explained the ultrasound results and she asked fitfully, "How did I not know I was pregnant? I thought it was the flu because I was nauseous and throwing up and-"

But Dr. Schafer explained gently, "Mrs. Stetson...Not all women go through this. It's rare, but we can treat it if it's caught in the early stages. I'm sorry, but the pregnancy can't survive as it is. I understand you've already had two children so it's unlikely that you have this problem again. You could have a normal pregnancy should you decide you want more-"

With that Amanda had heard enough and angrily remarked, "Get out of here!"

And now as he headed down the hall to the waiting area to tell her family he shook his head at the unfairness of it all!

These are the times that he wished he'd never gone into medical school. Giving bad news to patients and their loved ones was never easy and he wished to God there was some magic cure to make everything right again.

Swallowing hard he approached the waiting area and queried, "Mr. Stetson? Mrs. West?"

It was just the two of them as Sally had left some time before that.

Lee and Dotty both got up from the couch anxiously and Lee queried, "How's Amanda, Doc? Can we see her?"

Dr. Schafer nodded but remarked evenly, "Yes, but I need to tell you what's going on first..."

When he finished explaining to them the results of the ultrasound and the procedure he told Amanda about he sighed deeply and replied, "I'm truly very sorry but it's urgent that we take care of this immediately. Do you understand?"

Lee and Dotty were stunned naturally but Dotty swallowed hard and responded then, "Let's go see her and find out what she wants to do, Lee. All I know is that I want her to be all right again. Don't you?"

Lee nodded and answered woodenly, "Yeah..."

Glancing at Dr. Schafer he commented, "Give us a few minutes alone with her and we'll let you know. Thanks for telling us, Doc..."

Dr. Schafer nodded and replied, "Again, I'm so sorry."

They nodded to him and headed down to see Amanda.

When they came in Amanda saw their faces and burst into tears stating, "I'm so sorry, Lee! We were protected, weren't we?! I hate that this happened and most of all, I hate myself!"

Dotty and Lee went to her side and Dotty holding her fiercely answered, "Shh! Hush now, Darling! You did nothing to cause this, all right? But you need to tell us what you want to do now."

As Lee then held her she shook her head and responded sadly, "I know we didn't get to talk about a baby but how could I have done this to you?! And what if we can't-"

But Lee shook his head and cupping her face he replied softly, "Sweetheart! It's not your fault! It just happened. And it doesn't matter to me! I love you and those boys and I just want you to be healthy again! That's all I need, okay?"

Amanda could see in Lee's eyes that he was telling the truth and nodded but she still felt guilty!

She gulped answering slowly, "Dr. Schafer said that if I get the injection of methotrexate there'd be side effects but if I get the laparoscopy, they could repair the fallopian tube that's damaged and save my ovary..."

With a heavy sigh Amanda then commented quietly, "I'll have the surgery. Would you get Dr. Schafer please, Mother? I wanna talk to Lee."

Dotty kissed her cheek and remarked, "Yes, Precious. I'll be right back. And you will be fine, hmm?"

She left and Lee sat beside Amanda on the bed and held her answering softly, "She's right, Honey. You're gonna be okay."

A while later Dr. Schafer came in and Amanda signed the necessary forms and then they were prepping her for the surgery.

He explained the procedure to all of them and answered, "It should only take an hour or so and then after a few days rest here Amanda, you should be able to go home..."

When it was time they wheeled her down to the operating room and stopped so Dotty and Lee could spend another moment with her.

Dotty kissed her replying, "I love you, Panda. And don't worry about the boys. We can talk to them later about this, okay?"

Lee then bent down to kiss her and squeezed her hand commenting, "I love you and we'll see you back in your room when it's all over, huh?"

Amanda nodded as they left and the orderly then took her into the operating room where the anesthesiologist inserted the drug into her I.V. and replied, "All right, Amanda. Can you count backwards from one hundred, please?"

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Maladjusted

Chapter 24

Dotty and Lee went to pick up Amanda at the hospital by the end of the week when she was being released.

After a time of driving Lee stated, "The boys sure had a load of questions last night. I mean, I told them what I felt comfortable with about what happened to Amanda but I don't think they were satisfied with the answers, you know?"

Dotty sighed and shrugged commenting, "I know, Dear. They had a lot for me as well, but I think now we should just take our cues from her. Let her tell them what she's able to-"

Lee chuckled sarcastically remarking, "Oh, yeah? That'll be great! You've seen her lately? She acts like all she had was a stomach ache! Really? We can't fool those kids! They know it's serious. They'll pick up on how she's acting right away and wonder what's up."

As they at last pulled into the hospital parking lot Lee replied quietly, "You know, I almost thought about not being with you when you told me that we would be getting her home today."

Dotty was surprised and asked, "Why for heaven's sake? She's your wife!"

Lee sighed and nodded answering, "Yes, I know. But...this is something we've never had to deal with before. You didn't see us the last couple of days here with each other. It was like we were strangers. Polite and courteous, but not...Not completely open and honest with each other like we usually are."

He swallowed hard and responded gently, "Don't get me wrong here, Dotty. I love your daughter more than I ever thought possible and I know she loves me. But I think we're both scared of what this situation means for our relationship. That it could make it worse-"

Dotty shook her head at him and stated angrily, "Oh, hogwash!"

Lee bewilderedly queried, "What do you mean by that?"

Dotty stated emphatically, "Young Man, forgive me for sounding old fashioned here! But back in my day, there was no discussions about anything like this! People didn't discuss divorces or miscarriages. There was one steadfast manner. That when you find that special someone and you have your share of troubles, you stay and work it out. Don't get me wrong, though. Amanda's father and I had our moments to where she and I would stay with my mother for a day or two. But it was never to the extreme where I actually wanted to leave him. Besides, she often thought I was being ridiculous and sent us home. It took time for me to realize that she was right! There is nothing so horrible that you end things over. At least not in my book."

Lee incredulously asked, "End it? I never said anything like that! Why would you think that?"

Dotty sighed commenting, " What I'm trying to say is that you stay when she's angry and seems to be lashing out at you. You stay because you love her and will do anything for her, even if it's not your best day either! And I know from being around you lately that you're in just as much pain as she is! And you'll talk together about this alone when you're ready, all right? Now, are you coming in with me or not? It's up to you..."

Lee sighed and swallowed as he put the car in Park and shut off the engine and leaned over to kiss her cheek gently replying, "Thank you. How did you get to be so smart?"

Dotty smiled answering as they got out of the car and Lee locked it, "Years of experience, Darling. C'mon..."

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Maladjusted

Chapter 25

The mood was somber as Lee, Amanda and Dotty entered the house that afternoon.

Dotty took Amanda's bag and put it on the stairs stating, "I'll make us some tea, Darling. Why don't you relax on the sofa, hmm?"

But Amanda shook her head as she sighed commenting, "I've done enough relaxing, Mother. Think I'll go out and check the garden..."

Without another word, she immediately went out the back door slamming it!

Lee watched her go and then turning to Dotty threw up his hands helplessly remarking, "See what I mean?! What am I supposed to do with that?"

Dotty nodded and patting his arm as she went by him to the kitchen answered slowly, "I know, Dear. But you heard the doctor. She's been through a very traumatic experience. We have to be patient with her-"

Lee nodded frustratingly running his hands through his hair and responding, "Yeah, I know. And I am trying, but the way she is right now? I dunno..."

He sighed coming over to watch Dotty put the tea on and shook his head replying, "But the boys? They'll be home soon and she hasn't said when she wants to talk to them about it. Quite frankly, I'm worried how she's gonna be around them. They're scared enough already and-"

Amanda came in and noting the sudden silence between her mother and husband asked, "What? What were you two talking about?"

Dotty shook her head as she poured the tea into a cup answering, "Nothing, Sweetheart. Would you like your tea now?"

Amanda groaned and commented tiredly, "No thank you, Mother. What are you keeping from me?"

Dotty was about to respond but Lee cut in with, "Nothing, Honey. But I think maybe we should talk to the boys when they come home about the situation so we can deal with it and move on-"

Amanda swallowed hard and with a steely glance to her husband queried bitterly, "Oh, really?! Well, let me tell you something, Buster! I know I haven't been the most pleasant person to be around lately. But how would you feel if you were in my place, huh? One minute, you think you have a bad case of the flu. Next thing you know, you're in a hospital where they're telling you you have to get rid of a pregnancy that you didn't even know you had?! And now here I am. Where I'm left with nothing in my body! And you have the nerve to stand there and tell me when and how we are going to deal with this?! How dare you!"

Dotty put up a hand commenting, "Amanda-"

Amanda with tears in her eyes shook her head and rushed past them going to the landing to pick up her bag and turning back to Lee and Dotty as she gulped and remarked stiffly, "No! I'm going upstairs to lie down. When the boys come home, they need to do their homework. But I'm their mother and I will decide when to discuss this with them! Period!"

She went upstairs slowly and closed the bedroom door.

Lee swallowed hard and stated to Dotty, "Whew. Guess she told me a thing or two, huh?"

Dotty sighed and answered, "Yes, well... She needs to process this on her own timetable, Dear..."

The boys at that moment came in and seeing Lee and Dotty greeted them and asked, "Can we go up and see Mom?"

Dotty remarked, "Not just yet, Fellas. She's laying down for a bit. C'mon. Let's get you a snack and then start on your homework..."

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Maladjusted

Chapter 26

It was later that evening when Amanda was alone in the den curled up on the sofa. Everyone else had gone upstairs, including Lee.

The two were in a deadlock at that point where she felt he didn't understand her feelings about the loss and he felt as if she'd suddenly turned off her emotions refusing to deal with it at all!

Amanda got up to go to the kitchen to make herself some tea when she saw Jamie come into the room.

Half smiling at her son she asked, "Hi, Sweetie. What's the matter? Can't you sleep?"

Jamie shrugged and stated, "Not really. Mom... I know Lee and Grandma told us stuff about what happened, but are you really gonna be okay?"

Amanda stroked his cheek and swallowed commenting, "Yeah, sure I am. But I don't want you or your brother to worry about me, all right? Look, why don't I make some warm milk and you get the graham crackers out and we'll dunk them like we used to, okay?"

Moving away from her suddenly he went over to the family room couch and lifted the throw from the spot where the bloodstain was and remarked angrily, "C'mon, Mom! I'm not a kid any more! Tell me the truth!"

Just then Phillip came in and answered slowly, "I kinda wanna know myself. How bad was it, Mom? Could you have died?"

Amanda couldn't bear seeing the boys so scared but shook her head responding tensely, "I'm standing here, aren't I? You didn't lose me and you're not going to! Now, please go to bed. I'm very tired, Fellas-"

Phillip then asked, "Is that why you and Lee aren't talking? Because you blame him? Mom, whatever happened-"

Amanda suddenly grabbed her tea cup and smashed it on the kitchen floor enraged and began sobbing replying, "I...I don't know what happened! But it was my f-fault! It had to be!"

She sank down to the floor and began to rock back and forth continuing to sob as Lee and Dotty came in hurriedly!

Dotty quickly took a frightened Phillip and Jamie to the den as Lee got down to the floor and pulled Amanda to him cradling her gently and he spoke softly to her shaking his head stating, "No, Baby...It was not your fault, huh? It was an accident, Sweetheart...We-We all love you and wanna help you but you gotta let us in, all right? Please? Don't try to deal with this by yourself..."

After a time Amanda calmed down and sniffling got up from the floor with Lee's help and clearing her throat looked at Dotty and the boys and shook her head sadly commenting, "I'm so sorry I scared you all. I...I don't know how to pull myself out of this. It hurts so much!"

The three went to her and hugged her with Dotty gently answering, "Well, that's what we're here for, Darling. To be there for each other through anything good or bad..."

As they pulled apart finally Amanda got a tissue and wiping her eyes asked softly, "Mother? Would you and Lee excuse me? I need to talk to the boys now... And Lee?"

Lee cleared his throat and queried, "Yeah, Honey?"

Amanda went to her purse and pulled out a pamphlet from the hospital handing it to him stating with a deep sigh, "I think we should try this support group. Would you mind calling them? I'll go any time you want."

He squeezed her hand gently and shook his head commenting, "We don't have to do it right away, okay? But I'll call in the morning first thing and see what meeting times are."

Amanda nodded responding quietly, "Thank you, Sweetheart...Boys? Come join me in the family room..."

As the three went into the family room to talk Lee helped Dotty clean up the broken teacup mess asking quietly, "Is this what the doctor meant about her hitting a wall?"

Dotty swallowed hard and shrugged replying, "I guess. But I think the boys insisting on knowing the truth was painful enough for her to let everything out finally. I think she'll be all right eventually but this was a positive step, hmm?"

Lee nodded and sighed commenting, "Sure was..."

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Maladjusted

Chapter 27

It was two weeks later when Lee and Amanda attempted their first support group meeting set up by Reverend Mills from church.

As they came into the room they noted three other couples were also there.

Going to sit down they looked around carefully and noticing Lee's hesitancy Amanda commented, "Honey, we don't have to stay long if you don't want to. I just wanted to see if this was the right fit for us."

Lee patted her hand stating, "Sweetie, it's okay. Besides, we need an objective ear to hear us."

A woman in her late forties approached the small circle the chairs were arranged in and asked, "Is this everyone then?"

The couples shrugged at one another and one of the husbands remarked tiredly, "I hope so. I had to miss an important meeting at work for this."

His wife answered irritatedly, "Me, too. As it is, I have to catch a later flight for Chicago tonight. Can we get this thing rolling?"

The woman gave a tense smile nodding as she responded sitting down at the front of the circle, "Well, I'm Marsha Trainor and I'd like to welcome you all to our first meeting of Our Children, Our Loss. What we do here is not really structured. However. If you need to have a one on one with me or any of the licensed therapists that the church has provided, I ask that you write your home phone number in the book on your way out and we'll contact you to set up a time convenient for you...Now then, who'd like to start?"

The husband that first spoke put up his hand replying, "I'll start. I'm Daryl."

The others answered, "Hi, Daryl."

Daryl groaned and remarked, "Yeah, hi. My wife Julie and I had been trying for a couple of years to have kids. Nothing. So a couple of months ago, we gave up trying and went back to our normal intimate routine. Well, she got pregnant. We were stunned! We went to visit the doctor who gave us books to prepare and told us everything was fine but to keep up with appointments."

Daryl hesitated sighing and then his wife Julie spoke.

"I'm Julie."

The group nodded and greeted her and she commented, "Hi. What the doctor didn't prepare us for was... a miscarriage. I was in New York at JFK waiting for a flight to L.A. a few weeks later when I suddenly didn't feel well and went to the ladies room. I wound up having to go to the E.R. where they told me that I'd suffered a miscarriage. After a day at the hospital I continued on because my work had piled up and I thought I'd just deal with it later."

Daryl answered quietly, "She called me from the hospital to tell me, but there wasn't anything I could do. I was trying to catch a plane to Boston and told her we'd talk when I got home."

Julie swallowed and stated, "Well, we talked all right. He yelled and I yelled and we both decided that was it. No more trying. We had full schedules and we realized we were better off that way-"

Amanda was surprised and found herself querying, "Better off? Better off than what?"

Lee clearing his throat patted her arm answering quietly, "Honey, c'mon-"

Amanda shook her head replying, "No. I'm sorry, but I need to say something here. It's wonderful to have a chance to have the child naturally but if you can't, there's always adoption-"

Daryl glared at her commenting, "Oh, really? Tell me something. When your whole family on both sides has naturally had large families and neither one of you is able to produce even one child for yourselves, wouldn't that tick you off the least little bit?"

Amanda swallowed hard and responded with a nod, "Yes, but-"

Daryl stood up angrily stating to the counselor, "See, Marsha! That's why we didn't want to even go to this kind of meeting! I only agreed to it because our immediate families suggested it. They felt we weren't dealing with it well enough when we didn't want to talk to them any more about it."

Looking at his wife he gestured toward the door answering bitterly, "C'mon, Julie!"

He left and Julie turned toward the group and quietly commented, "I'm sorry. But it got to a point where we even stopped visiting family or having them visit us. They mean well, but we're just not ready to rehash it over and over. Thank you Marsha, but I don't think we'll be back..."

As she left Marsha stated, "Well...I apologize for that. Sometimes it happens. But let's continue, please. Who'd like to speak now?"

Amanda then noticed Lee scowling and asked him, "What?"

Lee shook his head asking, "You couldn't stay quiet, could you?"

Amanda stated tensely, "I just thought I could help them. What's wrong with that?"

Lee answered hotly, " Nothing, but everyone deals with loss in their own way as we're trying to do! Did you even think about just listening for once? I know you wanted to help but it was our first time here. I thought we could just listen and then when we felt comfortable enough, we'd share. What's wrong with just observing for now?"

Amanda sighed getting up from her chair and commented to Marsha, "This from a man who doesn't like to open up..."

Amanda shrugged to Lee querying, "How do we move on when you don't want to deal with this?"

Looking at Marsha she countered, "He told me very little about his childhood and losing his parents and it took a long time for him to tell me about the relationship he had with his uncle who raised him-"

Lee stood up tiredly and cutting her off replied angrily to Marsha, "That has nothing at all to do with this! Just two weeks ago, she wasn't opening up about our loss and now she thinks I don't want to deal with it?"

He answered finally, "Thank you, Marsha. But I think we're done here as well...Sorry, everyone."

He left slowly and Amanda gulped stating quietly, "Wow...I guess we're not ready for this after all. Thank you..."

When she followed him to the car and got in she queried, "Well? What do you want to do?"

Lee commented, "Let's just forget it for now. We'll keep the pamphlets but we'll give it some more time...Okay?"

Amanda swallowed and nodded remarking quietly, "Sure..."

As they drove back home Amanda wondered when things would seem normal for them again...

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Maladjusted

Chapter 28

It was a few days later when Lee came home from work.

Looking around as he put his keys on the rack near the kitchen he called out, " Hello? Where is everybody?"

The boys hearing him came down from upstairs and greeted him with, "Hi. Lee."

Lee smiled answering, "Hi, Guys. Where's your mom?"

Phillip gestured out to the backyard and stated, "Out in the gazebo. We were trying not to bother her. Grandma went to the store. She'll be home soon."

Lee nodding answered, "Okay. How's the homework coming? Need any help?"

Both boys shook their heads and Jamie replied, "Nah. We're done. Phillip just had Geography stuff and I had to read a chapter for English class. No big deal."

Phillip shook his head responding, "Oh, yeah? Spell Arkansas, Doofus!"

Jamie groaned retorting, "Everyone knows there's an s at the end of it, Dweeb!"

Lee shook his head and put up a hand commenting, "Okay, Fellas! No name calling, all right?"

The sound of a car pulling in alerted him and he remarked, "Go help Grandma with the groceries, huh? I'm gonna go talk to your mother."

They hurried out and Lee went out to the gazebo seeing Amanda sitting quietly with a book and asked gently as he kissed her cheek, "How's the book?"

Amanda shrugged responding, "I dunno. I found myself reading the same paragraph over and over three times in this chapter before it hit me that maybe I'm just not in the mood for it. How was work?"

Lee sighed and commented, "Well, going through the reports before I handed them into Billy told me one thing. That my writing is like chicken scratches! I don't know how you decipher any of it."

Amanda chuckled softly stating, "It takes a while to figure it out, Pal. So...Are we okay?"

Lee shrugged as he sat next to her on the bench replying, "I was gonna ask you the same thing. Look, I know I'm not great at opening up here, but do you mind awfully if we don't do the whole group thing? It's just not me. I'm sorry."

Amanda shook her head and answered slowly, "No, it's okay. I was just going to veto the idea myself. As you said, everyone deals with loss in their own way, and we're still trying to process it ourselves. Where are the boys?"

Lee stated, "In there helping Dotty with the groceries. Want me to cook tonight?"

Amanda slowly smiled replying, "Well, we haven't had your frittatas in a while. We can have those."

Lee getting up returned the smile answering, "You're on. Let's go..."

As they all gathered for dinner that evening, the boys were still arguing over the spelling of Arkansas with Phillip querying, "Mom? How come they don't just include the s at the end when they pronounce it?"

Amanda shook her head groaning as she stated, "Because then Sweetheart, it would sound like this. Arkansaws.. it would sound silly, right? Think about it."

Phillip pondered carefully for a moment and then commented with a shrug, "Yeah, I guess so ..."

Jamie shaking his head responded, "Well, duh!"

Phillip retorted, "How about you clamming up for once, huh?! I swear-"

Lee suddenly did a high pitched whistle and answered sharply, "Okay! Enough! Here's an idea. Let's change the subject while we finish eating."

Looking at Dotty he queried, "How was your day?"

Dotty sighed and commented, "Well, we had our bridge club this afternoon at Edna Gilstrap's place but it was shortened by the arrival of her out of town in-law relatives, who brought their Great Dane as well!"

Amanda giggled shaking her head as she nodded stating, "I-I remember seeing a picture! Oh, poor Edna! How long are they staying?"

Dotty smirked and remarked, "I would imagine not long, seeing as the dog greeted her husband on the front porch. Flattened him totally! He was not happy at all after that! That's when the other ladies and I made our hasty exits, with Edna making her apologies to us. It was awful. And then at the supermarket I was pinched-"

Amanda gasped, "Mother! Why would someone do that? Who was it?"

Dotty shrugged and answered, "I don't know, Dear. I didn't ask, but I did tell him I was not part of the produce and that he'd better keep moving! Luckily, the manager got rid of him."

The boys cheered, "Way to go, Grandma!"

Dotty smiled and got up as she finished eating and stated, "Thank you, Boys. Lee, this was delicious. Thank you. We'll help clear. C'mon, Fellas..."

The boys got up, thanking him also.

Jamie then queried, "Lee, wanna watch that sci-fi flick that's on right now?"

But Amanda shook her head replying, "Sorry, Honey. Not on a school night. You guys know the rules. Friday nights only for movies."

Lee clearing his throat asided to her, "They finished their homework but if they get their showers, they'll have at least half an hour before going to bed, right?"

Amanda knowing she wasn't going to win this discussion shrugged and stated, "Okay, but you're going to have to get them up in the morning-"

The boys whooped for joy and nearly tackled Amanda at the table as they hugged her commenting, " Nah, we'll get ourselves up. You're the best, Mom!"

Giving Lee high fives they ran upstairs!

Dotty joked asking Amanda, "What are you doing tonight, Darling?"

Amanda groaned as she got up answering, "Oh, dishes, I guess...You?"

Dotty chuckled responding, "Me, too...I just wish there was an able bodied man around who could help-"

Lee getting up sighed and replied, "All right. I cooked, but I might as well clean up also-"

Groans from Dotty and a playacted violin move from Amanda made Lee make a face at her and she remarked shrugging, "We can't pity you since we do this all the time and you know it, Mister! Besides, the sooner you get it done, the sooner you can watch the movie. Deal?"

Lee commented tiredly, "I'm not the boys, Honey. You don't have to negotiate anything with me, all right?"

Amanda shrugged and answered, "Fine. I'm going up. You too, Mother?"

Dotty stated, "Um, no. Think I'll help dry at least. See you in the morning, Dear."

As Amanda went up Dotty finished getting the soap and hot water ready and Lee loaded the dishes and utensils in the sink responding, "You know, some of this can go in the dishwasher?"

Dotty nodded and replied, "I know, but we like to do it this way. It's very theraputic. I imagine you didn't have a lot to clean up at your apartment, hmm?"

Lee shrugged as he began handing her the dishes he'd scrubbed stating, "No, not really. Unless I had a date or something."

Dotty smiled as she dried and placed dishes on the rack answering, "I see. So when you and Amanda began dating she'd naturally want to straighten up, right?"

Lee smiled remembering the times they'd meet at his place in the early days after they met and remarked, "Well, one time she said she would just fix up a few areas while I changed. By the time I came out of my room, it looked like she lived there, not me."

Dotty laughed as they finished up and putting the dish towel away replied, "That's my girl! Tell me, did she happen to rearrange your record albums?"

Lee nodded puzzledly and queried, "Yeah! But how did you-"

Dotty commented, "She "helped" me around the house when she was little and her father couldn't find his Glenn Miller records-"

Lee answered, "Let me guess... She put them under "Miller, Glenn?"

Dotty nodded giggling and responded, "Oh, he was fit to be tied and told me never to have her "help" put his records away again."

Soon the boys were down and Phillip replied, "We're ready, Lee."

Lee stated with a grin, "Ok, Guys. Go ahead and turn it on and I'll be down in a sec."

Jamie responded, "But you'll miss stuff."

Lee shrugged answering, "So you'll catch me up. I just wanna change. I'll be right back."

Dotty commented, "I'll go up as well."

Looking at her grandsons she stated, "Good night, Boys."

When they didn't reply Lee commented loudly, "Hey! Say good night to your grandmother...C'mon."

Begrudgingly they got up to give her a hug and remarked, "Night, Grandma."

Dotty kissed them and answered, "Good night, Darlings. Sleep well..."

As she and Lee went up he replied, "They were just excited about the movie. "

Dotty nodded and stated, "Oh, I know. But soon they won't want hugs from me anyway. Not the cool thing to do these days."

Lee chuckled as he shook his head and answered, "Oh, I'll make sure they continue with that. Me? It doesn't matter, but grandmothers and mothers definitely still get them, okay?"

As they got to the landing at the top of the stairs Dotty hugged him asking, "Have I told you lately how much I appreciate having you in this family?"

Lee waved it away remarking, "You do every time we talk, but thank you...Goodnight."

Dotty went to her room and Lee going into his and Amanda's room queried to Amanda, "Would you like to have a date night?"

Amanda confusedly asked, "Now? It's kind of late, don't you think?"

Lee shook his head replying, "Not at all. See, I know this terrific theater downstairs with the best popcorn and drinks anywhere! Now. If you don't mind the kids that would be seated in front of us, how about it?"

Amanda smiled and got up out of bed getting her robe on commenting, "Okay. It is casual, right?"

Lee kissed her and responded, "Absolutely. Let me get into something more comfortable here."

Looking at the time Amanda frowned asking, "Aren't we missing some of the movie already?'

Lee threw on his sweats and a top stating, "It's okay. I didn't tell them that I was taping it. They'll catch up on the weekend. C'mon..."

So just as Lee planned it, the boys soon had to go to bed while Amanda and Lee enjoyed their "date night" alone on the sofa with another movie they'd decided on together...

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Maladjusted

Chapter 29

Amanda went back to work the following week as she was cleared by her doctor.

Sometime that afternoon she'd gone with Francine on a milk run to a seedy part of D.C. which was handled successfully by Amanda and shocking Francine!

As they debriefed Billy on it, he shook his head confusedly and asked, "Wait...Start that again. You said what, Amanda?"

Francine interjected, "Billy, you should've seen her. The guy didn't know what hit him when Amanda pulled that one-"

Billy sighed and put up a hand stating, "I'd like to hear it from her, Desmond?"

His attention back to Amanda he commented, "All right, Amanda. What did the man do?"

Amanda shrugged answering, "I said that I would give him what he wanted if he gave me what I wanted. Obviously, he misunderstood and thought I meant I wanted some action! The next thing I know, he wraps his arm around my waist and throws me to the ground and begins to maul me! Well, something inside me snapped and I brought my knee up to his sensitive area and shoved him away from me!"

Francine chuckled remarking gleefully, "The guy was writhing and moaning! It was so pitiful. But we then just grabbed his info while one of our guys cuffed him and got the hell out of there!"

She then high fived Amanda responding, "Nice work there, Partner!"

Amanda smiled and replied, "Well, I had a good teacher in Self Defense class at the Y. You should come. It's really a lot of fun. I think I prefer him to Dr. Pain."

As the two laughed Billy shook his head and stated, "Okay. Have the report typed up and on my desk at the end of the day, Ladies."

They got up and nodded leaving the office when one of the Steno girls responded, "Mrs. Stetson? Mr. Stetson's up in the "Q" and would like to see you if you have a minute?"

Amanda commented, "Thanks, Linda. I'm heading that way now..."

Francine shook her head and remarked, "Oh, boy."

Amanda puzzled asked, "What's wrong?"

Francine sighed answering, "Here it comes. The overprotective husband..."

Amanda shrugged replying, "He knows I was on a milk run. It was nothing."

Francine stated, "Nothing to you, but I'm sure the tale got overblown by the time he got the story. Good luck."

As Francine was walking away Amanda touched her arm querying, "You wouldn't perhaps want to tell him what really happened?"

Francine shook her head exclaiming, "Uh, no! I'm not getting into the middle of that, thank you."

Amanda quipped, "Why not? It never stopped you before."

Francine answered glaring, "Ha, ha! Go have your marital fun already!"

Amanda chuckled as she entered the elevator and pushed the button to head up to the lobby of the Agency and thought, What's she so worried about? It's Lee...

But as she exited the elevator she heard from up above, "Amanda King, you get up here right now!"

Amanda made a face and looking up at Lee commented, "I'll come up when I'm good and ready, Buster! You just calm down!"

Then Lee started with, "Don't tell me to calm down! What the hell were you thinking?" and it continued back and forth with Mrs. Marston calling Billy and stating, "Sir, it's red alert time in the "Q". Can you come up and diffuse?"

Billy groaned knowing it was Lee blowing a gasket about the milk run and commented tiredly, "I'll be right there..."

Billy hanging up thought, Someone should put Lee in a time out!

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Maladjusted

Chapter 30

Lee and Amanda were still going back and forth arguing in the "Q" room when there was a loud knock at the door with Billy stating firmly, "Open up, Scarecrow! Now!"

The door opened and Lee clearing his throat answered glumly, "Oh. Uh, Billy. C'mon in..."

When Billy entered Amanda commented contritely, "I'm sorry if we were a little loud, Sir-"

Billy shook his head querying, "A little? I thought I was going to have to have the MP's called here! What's going on?"

Amanda remarked, "Well, someone's being unreasonable about the job I went on today-"

Lee barked, "Excuse me? What do you mean unreasonable? A lot more could've happened and you know it! Thank God Francine was there-"

Amanda retorted, "Oh yeah! Because after all these years out in the field with the great and powerful Scarecrow, I couldn't possibly handle a simple milk run?! Give me a break!"

Lee shook his head defiantly answering, "See, Billy? She just doesn't get it-"

Billy yelled, "Quiet, both of you!"

Taking a deep breath and exhaling Billy replied, "All right. Now. You two sit down and we'll calmly work through this. Amanda, we'll start with you. The doctor cleared you for your regular duties, correct?"

As Lee and Amanda sat down at their desks Amanda sighed and nodded answering, "Yes, Sir. And Lee knows that which is why I'm back today. But if I'd known how impossible he was going to be, I'd have just as soon stayed home."

Billy nodded and looked at Lee asking, " All right, Scarecrow. Why did you think she couldn't be back full-time today?"

Lee swallowed and shrugged stating quietly, "It's not that she couldn't. But I...I just thought she'd ease back into it. Not go full force confronting a goon right away-"

Amanda responded, "Lee, tell me the version you heard about what happened out there. It's gotta be different from the truth."

Lee puzzled commented, " The goon surprised you with a gun and Francine tackled him to the ground while you got the info...Right?"

Billy and Amanda shared a smile and Amanda replied, "Oh, I wish! No. Actually Sweetheart , the goon mistook the phrase I used and had me on the ground until I kneed him right where it hurts. The only one with any real damage is sitting in a cell right now. So...Before you go yelling like a neandrathal at me, I suggest you do a little fact checking. Or just ask Billy first hand. Okay?"

Lee nodded abashedly answering, "Okay. And I'm sorry. But you can't really blame me for worrying just a bit, huh?"

Amanda groaned replying, "Yeah. Well, your "bit" as you call it is slightly overboard at times. As your wife I duly note and appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. As your partner however, I'm advising you to rein it in! If there is a problem with an assignment, I will talk to you beforehand. Got it?"

Lee swallowing hard stated, "Yeah..."

Billy sighed as he looked at his best team and queried, "Are you two good here? Because I have a few more things to do at my desk including going over reports. By the way. Amanda? How's yours coming?"

Amanda swallowing answered, "Uh. Well, due to this distraction I hadn't started it yet. I'll get right on it and bring it down before we leave, all right?"

Billy nodded and responded firmly, "Good answer. And Lee? We all act ridiculous as husbands...And fathers even..."

Lee raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "Oh? Well, I'm okay on that score. The boys and I are fine. What-"

Billy shook his head and commented, "I know. But you and Amanda arguing brought back a time that Jeannie still reminds me of. Unrelating to this problem but in the same form."

Amanda and Lee exchanged a curious look at one another and then at Billy as he remarked, "It was around three AM at the time and my first born was crying, needing to be changed or fed. Jeannie got up, but I told her I would go see to it. She said I wouldn't know how to do it properly and so we argued naturally. Finally she gave up and told me to go ahead. So...I got to the baby's room, checked her out. She was wet. Cleaned her up but I couldn't find the talcum powder. Then I remembered the container that Jeannie kept in the laundry room that she told me was the spare. I went down and found it in the kitchen. Came up, changed the baby and put her back in her crib. A few days later, the baby developed a slight rash due to the baking powder I had accidentally used instead of the talcum powder!"

The three laughed uproariously and Billy wiping his eyes answered, "We worked it out so that the containers were properly labeled but she would take over the diapering from then on..."

Amanda sighed and commented, "And you were glad she said that, right?"

Billy shook his head replying, "I never told her but she saw right through me...Anyway, my point is this. Think before you speak or act. Your partnership and marriage will last longer that way. That goes for you as well, Amanda. Carry on..."

He left the office and Amanda scoffed lightly shaking her head, "How do you like that? I didn't start this and he-"

Lee chuckled putting up a hand and responded, "Honey, let's not go through this again. Let's finish up and go home. Besides, any more talking we have to do like that from now on should be kept at home. Agreed?"

Amanda shrugged and remarked slowly, "Fine. But I'm not the one who made a mountain out of a mole hill here...Sheesh!"

Lee shook his head as they went back to their work...

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Maladjusted

Chapter 31

The following week was busy for both Lee and Amanda as he had business in New York and she had a case to follow up on in Miami.

On Saturday morning Lee came home and found a note from Dotty saying the boys were with Joe until Tuesday afternoon because there were teacher conferences all day Monday.

She herself would be away with Captain Curt so Lee and Amanda would have the house to themselves.

She joked in the note,"My! What will you do with all that time? Ha, ha! Love, Dotty."

Lee grinned shaking his head as he read the note.

He checked the answering machine but there was no message from Amanda.

Shrugging, he headed upstairs to shower and change. He wouldn't worry since she was bound to call him when she had things wrapped up. He'd hear from her eventually.

Getting out of the shower he unpacked and went downstairs to get a beer and relax.

As he sat in front of the TV he turned down the volume and suddenly realized how quiet the house was.

Smiling he thought, Can't get any better than this!

The phone rang just then jarring him out of his reverie as he answered, "Hello?"

The voice on the other end stated softly, "Hi, Handsome... Whatcha doin'?"

Lee clearing his throat smiled broadly as he replied in a low voice, "Uh, well... I just got home a little while ago where I found a note from Dotty saying the house would be empty until at least Tuesday afternoon. It'd be much more fun if my wife were here to enjoy it with me. Do you have an ETA on when you'll be back?"

Amanda sighed deeply answering, "Oh, not for a few more days I'm afraid. Wait...The house is empty? No boys? No Mother?"

Lee chuckled and shaking his head commented, "Nada on all counts. The boys are with Joe seeing as they have Monday off because of conferences and your mom is with Curt...So-"

Amanda closed her eyes dreamily remarking, "Gosh, that sounds terrific. The house quiet. Much better than where I am."

Lee concerned queried, "Okay. A few more days? How bad is it where you are?"

Amanda smirked and commented slyly, "Well, the hotel is nice and the weather is slightly better than Arlington. The tropical breezes alone fool you-"

Lee sighed realizing he had been played and stated quickly, "All right, all right! Is the case wrapped up already or do you need some help? Just a question, that's all."

Amanda smiled into the phone as she replied coyly, "Yes, it's finished but I do have a slight problem here."

Lee groaned responding, "Don't tell me. You're on standby?"

Amanda shook her head sighing and answered slowly, "No. It's just that I have this big empty hotel suite all to myself and I was hoping I might persuade you to join me..."

Lee chuckled softly as he decided to play along with her and asked, "Uh. Gee, that sounds great. But you do know I'm married, right?"

Amanda swallowed trying not to laugh as she responded, "Me, too! That's not gonna be a problem though, is it?"

Lee shook his head and laughed commenting, "N-No! She's-She's very understanding-"

He stopped and then answered, "Uh, wait a second. I don't know about taking off from work-"

Amanda cut him off replying, "Oh, it's all right. I have it on good authority that you'll be free also."

Lee shrugged and stated, "Okay then... So, where do I meet you?"

Amanda responded, "The Biltmore...We'll be in the Superior Room. Shall I send a car to get you at the airport?"

Lee gulped knowing this game of theirs was going to get them in trouble with Billy somehow and commented, "Um, no! That's okay. I imagine this is pretty steep as it is...I gotta know, though. On their dime or ours?"

Amanda remarked reassuringly, "Theirs... Billy knows that we needed some down time after our loss so he took us off the roster...As long as we're back by Tuesday, all right?"

Lee smiled and answered gently, "It's more than all right. I'll see you in a few hours then. I love you."

Amanda swallowed replying, "I love you, too."

They hung up each feeling hopeful that this time together would help...

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Maladjusted

Chapter 32

As Lee's cab brought him to the Miami Biltmore in mid afternoon he got out and paid the fare after getting his luggage out.

Going inside he went to the desk and stated to the woman at the Reception counter, "Hi. I'm Lee Stetson. My wife Amanda Stetson checked into the Superior Room? She's expecting me..."

The woman smiled and checking the list nodded and replied giving him a sign-in sheet, "Oh, yes. Could you sign here please and I'll get you your key?"

As he signed in, she turned around to a cabinet and pulled a second Superior room key and handing it to him stated, "Enjoy your stay and please let us know if you need any assistance. I'm Hilary, the assistant manager here at the Biltmore."

Lee smiled back responding warmly, "Thank you, Hilary. I'm sure we will."

He took the elevator and as he made his way to the floor he needed he smiled thinking about the note he left Dotty before leaving the house.

It said, "Change of plans. Meeting Amanda in Miami for some R and R. See you all Tuesday. Love, Lee."

The elevator stopped where he needed and he made his way down the long hallway to the Superior Room and using his key got in the room and called out, "Amanda? You here?"

Then he heard the shower and putting his bags down commented knocking on the bathroom door, "I'm here, Sweetie. Take your time though, okay?"

Amanda called to him, "Oh, hi! C'mon in. I need help doing my back, all right?"

Lee started to go but then suddenly stopped and answered uneasily, "Uh, sure. Just let me unpacked first. You-You go ahead and do whatever else you need to do, okay?"

From the shower Amanda shook her head not thinking she heard correctly and questioned, "Sweetheart, it's all right. We're married. You're allowed in here, you know?"

Lee responded nodding, "I-I know. But I'm kinda beat from the flight. Think I'll just stretch out for a while. You don't mind, do ya?"

Amanda thrown by his response swallowed and commented, "Oh no. It's fine. I'll be out soon..."

Lee sighed in unexpected relief and replied, "All right."

As he waited however, he found himself looking out the window at the incredible view!

He then heard the shower go off and asked quickly, "Sweetheart? I changed my mind. Why don't we go for a walk on this beach here? It looks fantastic and then we can go for-"

Then Amanda came out and queried softly, "Lee, what's the matter? I mean I invite you down here for some well needed time together, and really flirted my brains out on the phone. You even joined in! I-I thought you wanted to be with me..."

Lee swallowed hard and shrugged answering, "I do, Honey. Really. But...We have two, almost three days to be here. We'll relax tonight, okay?"

He grabbed his key and his wallet sticking them in his pants pocket and blowing her a kiss remarked as he opened the door to leave, "I'll meet you downstairs."

Amanda was stunned! What was up with Lee suddenly?

She thought back to the previous weeks when he'd get home later than she did, making the excuse of not wanting to wake her and sleeping in the den?

Going into the bathroom she opened her robe to inspect her bare body. That had to be it!

But it was healing nicely after the laparoscopy. Nothing terrible he should be afraid of!

Shaking her head she got dressed and blow dried her hair putting it in a ponytail.

Then getting her key and purse headed out of the room to the elevator down to the lobby thinking, Oh, we'll go for a long walk and you're gonna tell me what's wrong, Buster!

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Maladjusted

Chapter 33

Lee and Amanda went to a stretch of beach near the hotel and as they walked Lee pointed out areas of interest such as the souvenir shops and places for seafood.

He knew she hadn't been here before so he was hoping she'd like it.

He stated happily, "You know growing up with the Colonel had it's moments. He surprised me with a week long vacation here."

Taking his wallet out he showed her a old photo of the Colonel and him right there on that very beach remarking, " I never showed you this but it was here that he one of the times actually let his hair down, so to speak."

Amanda swallowed and commented quietly, "It's very nice, Sweetheart. How old were you there?"

Lee shrugged answering, "Um... Eight or nine, I think. He'd deny it to anyone who asked him, but he actually had fun that day."

He cleared his throat replying, "He doesn't know I have this picture. He still thinks he misplaced it in one of our many moves."

Amanda remarked, "See? And you thought you two didn't get along so much."

Lee shrugged again commenting as he put his wallet back in his pocket, "It was in waves , Honey. You met the man. He's complicated."

Amanda nodded as they continued walking along the beach adding, "Much like the man I married."

Ignoring her remark he asked, "So, you hungry yet?"

Amanda stopped him and responded, "Can we stop a minute? I wanna sit down..."

She made her way to a bluff nearby and climbed up and eased herself down stating, "It's beautiful here. We should bring the boys and Mother next time."

Lee answered gravely watching her, " Yeah. Um, Sweetie? Maybe you shouldn't be up so high, huh? Would you please come down a bit? I'd feel better."

Amanda sighed deeply and commented, "Lee, I'm perfectly fine up here. In fact, why don't you come up and see the terrific view I have! You're gonna love it-"

Lee shook his head barking, "No, damn it! Now come down!"

Counting to ten in her head at that moment Amanda's mouth twitched and she slowly came down realizing there was something more than the height bothering him!

She came closer to him and replied with a sigh, "All right, Lee. Talk to me. You've been acting strangely since you arrived. First, you wouldn't join me in the shower. Then you couldn't wait to leave the room. Personally, I wouldn't have minded a little quiet time with some room service. You know it's rare when we get that nowadays with our schedules and the family-"

Lee cut her off answering tersely as he turned and began walking away from her, "You wanna go back to the room? Be my guest! But I'm going to enjoy the scenery. See ya!"

Then Amanda yelled out to him, "Why haven't you touched me since I got home from the hospital?!"

Lee stopped dead in his tracks and shaken turned slowly around querying, "What?!"

Amanda gulped and remarked sadly, "You know it's true! Except for that night when I went a little bezerk in the kitchen in front of the boys, you haven't wanted to be near me! You moved into the den telling Mother that you didn't want to wake me when you'd stay late at work?! She isn't buying that story and neither am I!"

As to prove a point to him she suddenly very slowly pulled down her pants, appalling him!

Lee looked around quickly for passersby and seethed, "What are you doing?! Put-Put your pants up! Jeez!"

But Amanda shook her head and cried angrily, "No! Take a good look at me, Lee! I may have scars, but I'm not deformed or breakable! When I got home I wanted you with me in our bed! I just wanted you to hold me and tell me everything was gonna be all right! Why-Why couldn't you at least do that?!"

Lee gasped as he shook his head retorting, "Do you know what the statistics are of this happening again?! I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you! Can't you understand that?"

He then slumped to the sand and shook as he began to weep stating, "I can't bear the thought of losing you! I thought I was protecting you. Protecting us from any more pain. That's all, I swear! But believe me Sweetheart, I do love you very much!"

Amanda sighed tears falling from her eyes as she listened and pulling up her pants slowly came over to him and wiping her eyes knelt down to him answering softly, "And you know how much I love you. But you also know that we have to be able to talk about this openly so we can deal with it..."

She then made her way into Lee's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck kissed him fully on the mouth and caressed his cheek responding gently, "See? Nothing happened there. And you know what? I read those same silly statistics but the part I only cared about was the fifty to eighty percent chance that we could have a normal pregnancy should we decide to go ahead. But Honey, there's no rush about that! I'm on the pill and we'll talk about that decision later, okay?"

Lee nodded slowly as Amanda kissed his cheek and wiped away his tears with her thumbs gently.

He cleared his throat and asked slowly, "What now?"

Amanda sighed and stated smiling, "You tell me, Big Fella..."

He groaned and chuckled lightly as they got up and he carefully picked her up and kissing her commented as he walked them back to the hotel, "Well, Room Service doesn't sound all that bad right now. A little quiet is just what we need, huh?"

Amanda quipped as she shook her head replying, "Well gee, why didn't I think of that...?"

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Maladjusted

Chapter 34

By Tuesday evening the family was once again reunited and ensconced in their home and at dinner time Lee and Amanda were observing as the boys were each trying to regale stories of their time away by talking over one another until finally Amanda tapped her iced tea glass commenting, "Fellas! Stop!"

The boys looked at her and Phillip replied, "But Mom. We're trying to tell you how much fun we had with Dad. What's wrong with that?"

Lee spoke up chuckling, "Nothing, Chief. But how about you both take turns speaking and at least take a breath or two, huh? I mean we know how excited you are but you've got plenty of time to catch us all up, hmm?"

Phillip looked at Jamie and sighed remarking, "Oh, yeah...We're home all right, Jamie."

Lee and Amanda looked at them and each other and Dotty smiled responding, "Yes, Dear. Back to reality. Now. Please help clear the table if you're finished and who's suitcase is that in the hall? I told you boys to put your stuff away-"

Lee put up a hand and clearing his throat stated, "Sorry, Dotty. That's mine and I'll take care of it before I head up for the night, okay?"

Dotty embarrassed answered, "Oh, of course."

As the boys got up from the table Amanda remarked, "Hey. Can I have hugs first?"

They went to her and as she held them she gulped and Jamie asked, "Mom, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Amanda finally pulled back and swallowing hard gave them each a kiss replying, "I'm fine but I want you both to know how much I love you, all right?"

They sighed and nodded slowly as Phillip commented, "We love you too, Mom..."

As they parted from her they looked at Lee rolling their eyes and Lee responded gently, "Hey. Cut her some slack, okay? You guys will be in college before you know it and she won't have you here to ask for money or the keys to the car-"

As the boys took the dishes and utensils to the sink they guffawed replying, "Yeah! Like we'd even want to drive that thing!"

Lee countered with a smile responding, "Well, it's not gonna be my "Vette and you know it!"

Then the two argued about who had the biggest mouth and Lee stated, "Enough! C'mon, finish here and then go up and get ready for bed, huh? You got school tomorrow."

They mumbled, "Yes, Sir" and continued clearing as Amanda got up and went into the family room avoiding the couch to sit in the wing chair.

Dotty and Lee took note of this and Dotty carefully remarked, "Oh, Darling? I meant to tell you earlier that Mrs. Lombardo's nephew has a furniture store in West Virginia. I asked her about where I could go to have the couch reupholstered and she called him and he did it for a very reasonable price. I-I tried to get it as close as I could to the wing chair fabric. Do-Do you like it? If you don't we could change it, but I'm sorry. I just couldn't get the stain out-"

Amanda stared at the couch and then asked crisply, "You mean the bloodstain, Mother? The bloodstain from the accident, don't you?"

Sensing Amanda was going to have a bad moment Lee signaled to the boys to head up, that he'd finish the dishes!

They ran up as Lee got the dishes rinsed and put back on the rack quickly and coming back to the table putting up his hands and calmly stating, "Sweetie, she meant well-"

Amanda shrugged and commented angrily, "Then why can't she say the bloodstain? It's not a hard thing to say, Lee! It's not a grass stain or soda stain! It's a bloodstain!"

Dotty gulped and answered in kind, "I got rid of the bloodstain the only way I knew how because I love you and I didn't want you to have reminders of it! So forgive me for caring so much about the only child I have and watching her go through hell these past few weeks! I didn't want to" sweep it under the rug" as the saying goes! You need to heal, Darling. Did you really want me to keep it here and not do anything?"

Dotty deeply sighed and went to Lee giving him a hug remarking, "I'm going up. Goodnight."

As she left Amanda crumbled in the chair and began to cry softly.

Lee then went to her and kneeling in front of her folded her in his arms and soothed, "It's okay, Sweetheart. Everything's gonna be all right...Shhh..."

It would be quite a while before either Lee or Amanda felt normal again, but as long as they were together, it would be fine...

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

Maladjusted

Chapter 35

It was a few months later when Amanda had a checkup with Dr. Goodman and he asked her while examining her, "So, how are you feeling? Noticed any changes in appetite? Sleep patterns? Anything?"

Amanda sighed and remarked, "If you mean since it happened, I had a few setbacks. But lately I've been fine."

Dr. Goodman then nodded and queried, "You and Lee are all right also, I assume? Have you talked about expanding the family yet?"

Amanda shrugged and commented, "Well, we've been busy with work. Besides, I don't think we're there yet. I don't want to push him and he doesn't want to push me on the subject. We talk, Dr. Goodman. But it's not the main topic of conversation. So, am I okay? Do you need anything else today?"

Dr. Goodman stated while writing on her chart, "No. You can get dressed now. Your lab work results should come back in a few days and we'll call you. Otherwise, I'll see you next time."

As he left Amanda replied, "Thank you."

Getting dressed Amanda suddenly felt uneasy. She didn't have a problem before talking to the man. But why was everyone, her mother included concerned about when she and Lee would try to conceive?

Shaking her head as she finished changing she thought disconcertedly, Lee and I will decide when that time will be! It's our timetable. No one else's!

When she got to the Agency later that morning and pulled in Francine met her in the parking lot answering, "Good. You're here. You and I need to go to the Library of Congress. There are some federal documents missing and we need to find out where they last were before they disappeared. Let's take my car."

Amanda suddenly chuckled and Francine asked, "What's so funny?"

Amanda shrugged and commented, "I guess after all these years it would happen to you, too."

Francine irritatedly queried, "What?"

Amanda sighed answering, "Well. When I get nervous, I ramble. Which you already know. But you...You did it without even thinking about it. It's funny, don't you think?"

Francine made a face and rolled her eyes responding, "Don't ever compare us, Amanda King! We are nothing alike!"

Amanda giggled and remarked, "It's Stetson now as you know, and I'm sorry."

Francine sighed and answered slowly, "Old habits...But you know what? Let's take your car anyway. You have room in case we need to bring back anything. I'll drive..."

As they got in and Francine started the car Amanda asked, "Would you like to join me for lunch afterwards?"

Francine taken aback replied, "Sure. And we don't have to go extravagant. How about that Quickie Chickie place you and Lee are always talking about?"

Amanda shook her head commenting, "I could go for the Tea Room. My treat. Okay?"

Francine shrugged surprised and stated, "Sure..."

The work at the Library was time consuming but they found a clue that traced back to the New York Public Library.

Francine contacted Billy with the info and he sent one of the agents that was in New York already to check it out.

So on the way to lunch around one Francine stated to Amanda who took over driving, "So..."

Amanda glanced at her answering, "So...What? You have something you need to ask me or tell me? Go right ahead."

Francine hesitated then replied, "Well, this lunch you want us to have. We don't usually-"

Amanda sighed and commented, "I know, but...all right. I do need to talk about something and I wanted your opinion."

Francine tilted her head in her direction answering, "And it's not exactly private at the Agency. Gotcha. So, what's wrong?"

Meanwhile Lee was at Ned's with Billy for lunch and as they ordered their meal and had their drinks already Billy queried, "What's up, Scarecrow? I don't mind being your companion here but I assumed you'd be having lunch with your wife. Something the matter?"

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

Maladjusted

Chapter 36

Lee and Billy were served lunch and Billy stated, "All right. There's something on your mind that you obviously can't share with your wife. So, what is it?"

Lee shook his head quickly answering, "It's nothing earth shattering, believe me. But I get the feeling that there are some well meaning people such as yourself and Francine-"

Billy put up a hand commenting, "Hold on! If you are insinuating that we've meddled in your personal life some way, you'd better have some hard evidence to back it up. Now, out with it. Just what do you think we've done, Scarecrow?"

Lee gulped and shrugged replying, "Okay. So, you and Francine don't care one way or another when and if Amanda and I have a child?"

Billy bewilderedly shook his head and responded, "Look. It's nobody's business, Man! You and Amanda do what you feel is right. Who else is on this kick to run your marital lives?"

Lee sighed and remarked, "Dotty...And assorted relatives and other friends. Look. We know everyone cares for us but it's a lot to deal with when we're just trying to get through this the best way we can, you know?"

Meanwhile, Amanda and Francine were at lunch when Amanda was explaining what she thought was going on lately.

She sighed and commented, "Believe me. We love all of you for your care and concern but Lee and I aren't in any rush. But when my doctor was asking me about it it really bugged me, you know?"

Francine put up a hand and queried, "Wait! You think I care that much about you having more children?"

When Amanda shrugged uncomfortably Francine shook her head and stated, "Oh, no, no, no! As a matter of fact, I'm a firm believer that in today's world a woman can do anything she wants. Married or single. I'm single because I choose to be. Now. If someone came along that I seriously thought about changing my status with, I'd do it."

Then lowering her voice Francine put her hand on Amanda's and responded, "Listen to me. No one, but no one tells any woman what she should do with her own body. That is her choice, okay? And it's up to you and Lee when you want to have children, period. Got it?"

Amanda swallowed hard and replied, "Thank you, Francine."

Francine patted her arm answering firmly, "You're welcome. Look, Billy and I do love you both. But we're here to listen and offer advice. It doesn't mean you have to take it."

Billy was now saying the same to Lee remarking, "Listen. If I'd have paid attention to all my married buddies at my bachelor party years ago, Jeannie and I still wouldn't have any kids! And we didn't let her mother interfere, either. No, you and Amanda are the ones to decide your future. You'll know when the time is right, okay?"

Lee nodded as they finished lunch and getting up saw Billy's wallet and shook his head stating, "No, Pal. Thanks, but this is on me."

Later at the end of the work day Lee and Amanda met in the parking lot and Lee asked, "How was your lunch?"

Amanda shrugged and commented, "Well. If it was anything like yours, I imagine it was interesting."

Lee nodded and answered, "Yeah, it was. I- I think we need to talk about it though, don't you?"

Amanda smiled replying, "Definitely. I have to run to the store, but I'll be home right after. See you soon."

Lee kissed her and remarked, " Okay..."

They left in their cars with a lot on their minds...

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Maladjusted

Chapter 37

Lee came home through the back gate and seeing Dotty greeted her."Hi."

Dotty was fixing her bulbs she had previously in the week planted and seeing him answered, "Hi. Is Amanda with you?"

Lee shook his head stating, "No. We were in separate cars because of her appointment this morning, remember?"

Dotty shook her head and commented, "Oh, that's right. I did forget. So, how is everything?"

Lee knew exactly what she was getting at and answered, "She's fine. That reminds me. Can we have a talk inside, please? There's something I want to go over with you."

Dotty surprised shrugged and commented, "Of course. Oh, let me get the roast in the oven first. Would you like a drink?"

Lee sighed knowing an evasive move when he saw one and put up a hand responding, "I'll get it, thank you..."

He took off his tie and replied, "Dotty. I just want to say that while I appreciate your advice concerning Amanda and me, I-"

Just then the boys came in the front door and Phillip yelled, "Hey, Mom! Jamie wiped out on a skateboard and messed up his knee! Where are you?!"

Dotty and Lee ran out to the foyer near the front door and Dotty gasped seeing the red coming through the towel that was haphazardly wrapped around Jamie's knee stating, "Oh, my gosh! Lee, help me get him in here and we'll-"

But Lee went into action immediately and shook his head commenting quickly, "No! We don't have time for that! I'll get him to the E.R. Phillip, help me get him to the car, huh? I'll carry him but you hold his leg up, okay?!"

Phillip nodded responding, "Right, Lee."

Looking back at Dotty Lee replied gently, "He'll be fine. Tell Amanda we'll be back soon."

He then scooped up Jamie as Phillip tried keeping Jamie's leg straight and they all went out the front door just as Amanda was pulling in!

She stopped the car in front of them and got out anxiously stating, "Jamie! Sweetheart, what happened?!"

Lee groaned and commented, "Never mind that! We gotta get him in your car! Let's go already!"

Quickly Dotty and Amanda put the bags on the driveway as Lee and Phillip got Jamie in the back seat and buckled him in.

Amanda got in the back seat next to Jamie and Lee pulled out!

Dotty stated to Phillip, "Help me in with the bags here and then you can tell me what you two were doing at the park instead of doing homework, Young Man!"

As they got all the groceries in Phillip was explaining the move Jamie was trying to do off the skateboard ramp at the park answering, "Billy Barton was showing us this cool move he learned from his cousin last week so Jamie thought he could do it. Well, he went one way and the skateboard went another when he flew off that ramp! It was cool until he wiped out on the ground! I'm sorry, Grandma. I know we should've stayed here, but Billy said it would only take a minute..."

Dotty shook her head in disbelief answering, "You boys and those skateboards! I swear!"

The doorbell rang just then and Dotty opened the door to find Mrs. Barton and Billy standing there with school books.

Dotty stated, "Please come in. Phillip was just telling me about the fiasco with the skateboard-"

Mrs. Barton sighed as they came into the house and nodded responding, "Yes, and Billy's father and I have taken care of the skateboard. He will not be doing that any more for a while, believe me! How's Jamie?"

Dotty remarked, "Lee and Amanda took him to the E.R. He-He probably just needs a few stitches for the knee, that's all. He'll be all right."

Mrs. Barton remarked stiffly, "Thank goodness the boy wasn't killed! My sister is an idiot when it comes to her son. She's always telling me to lighten up. That the kids are just having fun-"

Phillip sighed and commented, "We think it's a blast. What's wrong with parents? We know what we're doing!"

Dotty glared at Phillip answering, "You watch your tone, Young Man! You're in enough trouble as it is!"

Mrs. Barton nudged Billy responding crisply, "Don't you have something to say to Mrs. West and Phillip?"

Billy nodded glumly and answered, "I'm sorry about Jamie and I hope he's okay..."

Phillip nodded and replied, "Yeah, me too. But next time we gotta try-"

Mrs. Barton cut him off remarking with a shake of her head handing Phillip the books, "Oh, no! There won't be a next time! You boys need to learn a new habit. Try reading, or checkers. You can't get hurt doing those things."

Phillip groaned silently and stated, "Well... See ya tomorrow, Billy."

Billy replied, "See ya, Phillip. Bye, Mrs. West."

Dotty let the two out remarking, "Goodbye now. And thank you for bringing their school books."

Shutting the door Dotty sighed and commented, "All right. While we're waiting for your parents and brother to come home, I suggest you go clean yourself up and then start your homework. And later, you can help Jamie with his."

Phillip shook his head muttering, "Aww, man!"

Dotty pushed him to the stairs answering, "Never mind that! Go on. March!"

As she watched him go Dotty thought Mrs. Barton had a good idea.

Going out to the garage she found both of her grandson's skateboards and promptly took them up to her room for safekeeping.

Coming back downstairs to finish preparing dinner she thought, And the boards will stay there until Lee and Amanda have talked to the boys...

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

Maladjusted

Chapter 38

Lee, Amanda and Jamie were at last driving home after almost two hours in the E.R.

Lee groused, "Jamie could've bled to death in the time it took for us to get help for him!"

Amanda shook her head and sighed answering, "Sweetheart, you know as well as I do how hectic they get in there. Besides, it was only an hour wait. I think it was getting the stitches that took longer..."

Looking back at their son from the front seat she asked gently, "How ya doin', Honey?"

Jamie shrugged and yawning commented, "Okay I guess, Mom. My head still kinda hurts too, though."

Lee glanced back at him through the rearview mirror and stated," Yeah. Well, remember the doc saying you had a slight concussion? That's from hitting the pavement when you went off the skateboard. The prescription we're picking up for you should help for the pain, okay?"

Jamie nodded as they pulled into the drugstore parking lot and Lee got out responding, "I'll be right back..."

As he went in Jamie asked, "Mom? How mad are you and Lee? I wasn't trying to get hurt, honest-"

Amanda shook her head and sighed as she gazed at her youngest and gulped replying, "We're definitely mad, but we're more frightened than anything else! Whatever possessed you to do something so dangerous?! Did Phillip talk you into it? Because believe me the four of us are going to have a serious talk when we get home, Young Man!"

Jamie swallowed and shook his head slowly, "No, Phillip didn't. I saw the move that Billy learned from his cousin and thought I could do it, too."

Amanda remarked sadly, "And now you know how wrong it was."

She then got on the car phone she recently had installed and dialed home.

Dotty answered, "Hello?"

Amanda commented, "Mother, it's me. We'll be home soon. Lee's getting Jamie's medicine at the drugstore, now."

Dotty then queried, "How is he?"

Amanda stated, "Just a minute. I'll put you on the speaker..."

She did and Jamie called out, "Hey, Grandma! I'm okay. Really. Just tired and sore."

Dotty sighed and shaking her head responded, "You're very lucky you're still in one piece. Do you realize that?"

Jamie nodded answering, "Yeah. And I'm sorry I scared you."

Dotty swallowed and replied, "All right. I love you and I'll see you soon, Dear."

Jamie felt tears come to his eyes and nodded stating, "O-Okay, I love you too."

Amanda seeing this turned the speaker off and remarked, "See you soon, Mother. Bye."

She hung up and as Jamie cried Amanda handed him a tissue from her purse and reached out to stroke his head and he leaned closer to her.

She whispered, "Shh...It's all right, Sweetheart. You boys do dumb things sometimes but we still love you, okay?"

Lee came out of the drugstore then and seeing the tender moment between them, took in a deep breath letting it out slowly.

The enormity of what could have happened to Jamie hit him hard but he straightened himself and came back to the car.

Getting in he gave Amanda the bag and asked Jamie, "You all right, Jamie?"

Jamie looked away and wiped his eyes quickly and nodded commenting, "Yeah, sure."

Lee cleared his throat and squeezing Amanda's hand let go and pulled the car out heading for home.

When they got there Amanda got out and took the crutches from the back of the Wagoneer while Lee helped Jamie out of the back seat.

Then they all went slowly into the house.

Dotty greeted them and hugged Jamie gently answering, "Do you know how worried I was?"

Jamie gulped and remarked, "Yeah, I do. I'm sorry, Grandma."

Dotty kissed his cheek and replied, "All right. Well, his bed is ready with pillows to prop his leg up whenever you're ready to go."

Lee queried, "Where's Phillip?"

Dotty stated, "Upstairs doing homework like they both should've been this afternoon."

Lee nodded and called up the stairs, "Phillip?! Come down here, please. We're gonna have a talk in the family room."

Phillip came to the stairs and seeing the look on Amanda's face responded guiltily, "Hi, Mom-"

Amanda shook her head commenting, "Don't you "Hi, Mom" me, Young Man! Go in and sit down! You two don't realize how disappointed we both are with you!"

As Phillip and Jamie went into the family room, they had no idea what was to come...

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

Maladjusted

Chapter 39

Lee and Amanda sat in the family room with the boys ready to begin their talk about the skateboard stunt earlier that afternoon when the doorbell rang.

Dotty put up a hand stating, "I'll get it. It's probably Joe..."

Phillip gulped and commented to Amanda, "Gee, Mom. You didn't have to call Dad about this!"

Amanda shook her head and stated shrugging, "I didn't. He's probably here because of this weekend, which I'll have to tell him is off indefinitely-"

Phillip pounded the wing chair replying angrily, "Aww, no way! The NASCAR races are in D.C. this weekend! You knew we were going to that! Oh! This totally blows!"

Lee pointed to him answering firmly, "Hey! Knock it off! If you two hadn't been goofing off this afternoon-"

Dotty then appeared with Joe who kissed Amanda's cheek greeting her stating, "Hi."

Seeing the tense look on all their faces as he greeted the others Joe asked, "What's going on?"

Then seeing Jamie's knee he came to his side commenting urgently, "What happened here, Pal? Are you all right?"

Amanda sighed and answered slowly, "Lee and I were just getting to that, Joe. Seems that instead of doing their homework first today, they decided to do a little skateboarding. That is, Jamie here did a little which turned out badly."

Eyeing Jamie she responded, "Why don't you fill your dad in on that, Jamie?"

With a sigh Jamie answered, "I wiped out on a skateboard trying to do a move that a friend's cousin showed him. Honest, Dad. I thought I could do it but it got away from me-"

Phillip grumbled adding, "And now because of his stupid move, we're grounded!"

Amanda snapped at him remarking, "Oh no, Mister! Not only because of that! But also because you didn't try to stop him-"

Phillip gasped replying, "I didn't tell him to do it! It was his idea-"

Lee cut him off responding, "Yeah, but as his older brother you should have set an example for him and discouraged him from wanting to try it!"

Amanda sighed and commented, "Lee's right, Phillip. You know how he likes to sometimes join you and your friends when you do things together..."

Joe asked looking at Jamie's bandaged knee, "So how long do you have to wear this thing?"

Jamie swallowed answering, "A week. And then I go back to the doctor and get the stitches out."

Joe nodded and queried, "How many did he wind up with?"

Lee remarked, "About eight."

Joe gently touched Jamie's forehead which also had a bandage on it and asked his son, "And this? "

Jamie shrugged stating, "I hit my head when I landed on the ground, Dad. It's a little concussion, that's all."

Joe shook his head looking at Amanda who commented, "That's all" he says. It's a mild one he means, but it scared us to death."

He then nodded querying, "So where are your skateboards, Fellas?"

Dotty answered then, "Under lock and key for now. It was their friend's skateboard that Jamie used that was conviscated by the other parent right after that."

Phillip sighed and replied, "Sorry about the NASCAR thing, Dad. But maybe we can do something at your place?"

But Joe shook his head and stated slowly, "No, Pal. I'm afraid not. If you're grounded we have to postpone the weekend for some other time. Besides, I came by to tell you that unfortunately I have to go to Zambia for the next few weeks-"

Groans came loudly from both boys as Joe answered nodding, "I know, Guys. I know. It stinks. But I'll make it up to you. I promise-"

Phillip angrily got up responding, "Forget it, Dad! You always promise and you usually cancel! Do me and Jamie a favor? Don't make plans you know you can't keep!"

Then sneering at Jamie he growled, "This is your stupid fault! Thanks a lot, Baby Brother!"

With that, Phillip went upstairs in a huff!

Joe swallowed hard stating, "I'm sorry-"

Jamie gulped and shrugged commenting, "No. Phillip's right. It is my fault..."

He reached for the crutches and getting up from the couch with Amanda's help remarked, "I'm gonna go up for a while. Okay, Mom?"

Amanda kissed his cheek nodded answering, "Sure, Sweetheart. I'll be up in a bit..."

Dotty sighed and commented, "Let me help you, Darling..."

Joe got up and stopped him replying, "Hey. Got a hug for your old man here?"

Jamie went into Joe's arms for a moment and then pulled back answering, "See you, Dad."

Joe swallowed responding, "Take care, Son. I'll call you guys in a few days, huh? I love you..."

Jamie nodded answering, "I love you, too." as he and Dotty left the room and headed upstairs.

Joe looked at his watch and replied slowly, "Well, I gotta get going. I have an early flight in the morning."

He shook Lee's hand and commented, "Lee..."

Lee shook his hand stating, "Joe...Take care, huh?"

Amanda answered, "I'll walk you out, Joe."

As he and Amanda got to the driveway besides Joe's car he shrugged commenting, "It doesn't get any easier, does it?"

Amanda shook her head and sighed remarking, "No. Jamie has been trying to emulate Phillip and it's getting to him that Phillip all but ignores him lately. It hurts him when he thinks Phillip doesn't care, you know?"

Joe stated, "Well, Phillip's getting older and I guess he's just trying to fit in with other boys his age now. They'll work it out."

Amanda hugged him goodbye answering, "Have a safe trip, okay? And I'll talk to Phillip. He knows you don't intentionally cancel on them."

Pulling back he shrugged commenting, "Well, I try not to. Not without a good reason."

He got in his car and pulled out as Amanda waved to him.

Getting back in the house she saw Dotty coming downstairs and asked, "How are they doing?"

Dotty shrugged remarking, "Fine. They're doing their homework quietly, if you can believe that."

Amanda then found Lee on the couch taking an aspirin and going to him touched his shoulder asking, "You all right?"

Lee swallowed the water and shaking his head querying, "You gotta be kidding! After all we went through today? How do we keep going from here?"

Amanda kissed his temple answering softly, "One day at a time, Honey. One day at a time..."

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

Maladjusted

Chapter 40

It was later that evening when Amanda came into the kitchen and seeing Phillip do the dinner dishes got a dish towel stating softly, "You wash, I'll dry."

Phillip shrugged continuing his work when Amanda commented, "You know. What happened today wasn't all your fault, Sweetheart. Jamie is just as much to blame for it as you are."

Phillip sighed answering, "Yeah. He's always getting in my face, you know? Just because we're brothers doesn't mean I have to hang out with him all the time, does it?"

Amanda shook her head and responded, "No. But you could find a way to coexist peacefully? I mean, pretty soon you'll both be off at college and you won't have to share a room any more. And Honey, I know it was hard when Grandma moved in after your dad left. I mean you fellas liked having your own space, huh? But I needed her help to watch you while I went to look for a job. I love you boys more than life itself but love wasn't gonna pay the bills, you know?"

Phillip shook his head as he finished the last dish and handing it to his mother replied, " I know, Mom. It's been okay, though. We love Grandma. We didn't mind."

Amanda nodded as she dried the dish and putting it on the rack remarked as they left the kitchen to go into the family room, " That's good because she loves you both, too. Okay, let's sit down and you can tell me why you think Jamie's "in your face" as you put it..."

Meanwhile, Lee was upstairs with a hurt Jamie trying his luck at a talk about his brother.

Jamie answered shrugging, "Maybe I should just move to the attic or den, huh?"

Lee shook his head stating, "C'mon. That's the same thing as running away, which doesn't solve anything. Trust me, I know."

Jamie asked, "You tried running from your uncle? Gee, I think it'd be neat to live on a base, Lee."

With that Lee laughed out loud commenting, "Not from where I was standing, Pal! See, it's a very structured place, Jamie. There's reveilee to get all the guys up including yours truly, who wasn't a soldier but was treated as such. Then there was room inspections before going to school three times a week. And you had better make a bed that was so tight you could bounce a quarter off of it to boot! And then there was the mess hall, where you didn't have a choice in food a lot of the time. That's where I developed a strong dislike for beans!"

Jamie nodded and lowering his voice replied, "I don't really like succotash, but it's okay if I mix it in with my mashed potatoes."

Lee chuckled commenting, "I think Phillip does the same thing with his, but I won't swear to it...Okay. Food aside, aren't there things that you and Phillip like to do together? Besides skateboarding, that is?"

Jamie thought carefully and remarked, "Well, we like to collect baseball cards. And we see pretty cool movies. The more action the better! Oh, and amusement parks! The rides are excellent!"

Lee nodded and responded, "All right. So maybe when your grounding is over we can find something for a weekend to do together, huh?"

Jamie queried, "Really? You wouldn't mind hanging out with me?"

Lee shrugged answering, "Why not? You can bring your camera and take some candid shots. But there are times when Phillip will want to hang with me alone. Only because you have different interests. Understand?"

As Jamie nodded Amanda and Phillip appeared at the door with Amanda asking with a sigh , "You planning a guy's weekend already? Thought you liked Mother and me..."

The boys laughed and Lee stated with a mock groan, "Ok, Honey. We can do stuff with you, too! How about we go to the Botanical Gardens and then we can have lunch at the Teaism?"

Dotty came in next replying, "Well, we could take you boys clothes shopping. I know you could use some new pants for church. That includes you as well, Lee. If you want, that is."

Amanda commented, "Well that's very nice Mother, but Lee likes to go to certain places to get his clothes."

Dotty shrugged answering, "Does he have something against Crystal City Mall? All three of you can get something that isn't too outrageous in price. Just a suggestion. Besides, they have wonderful restaurants there..."

Lee put up a hand stating, "Okay, okay. We'll do that, too."

Amanda looked at her watch and commented, "On that note, Fellas. Think it's time to hit the sack, huh?"

Phillip and Jamie nodded as they said their good nights to Lee and their mother and grandmother.

Amanda queried, "Need help, Jamie?"

Phillip answered, "I got it, Mom...Goodnight."

The adults left the room as Jamie asked Phillip, "So, are you okay having me around?"

Phillip nodded and replied, "Yeah. You're not a total pain, just sometimes. And I know you don't mean to be, like I don't with you. But we're both growing up and things are different now. So don't pay attention to my friends when they start in on you. Believe me. If any of them really got on you for sure, I'd take care of it."

Jamie saw a new side to his brother suddenly and lightly smiled remarking, "Thanks, Phillip."

Phillip shook his head embarrassedly at the "moment" they were having and stated quickly, "C'mon...I'll help you with your jeans..."

Unbeknowst to the boys, Lee and Amanda were listening out in the hall and Lee responded, "I don't believe it! So now they're friends?"

Amanda shrugged answering, "For now. Trust me, by tomorrow morning they'll be at each other's throats about something else. It comes and goes with them. C'mon, let's turn in..."

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

Maladjusted

Chapter 41

Lee and Amanda were walking in Rock Creek Park around lunchtime a few days later and he asked, "Well, if we're really considering this...Let's take a weekend and go away. What do you think?"

Amanda shrugged as they stopped on the bridge and stated, "Honey. If we want to, we can stay home. When last I checked, kids can be conceived anywhere you know?"

Lee blushed shaking his head as he replied chuckling, "Yeah, yeah. I know. But you also know the interruption ratio at our house is pretty high. C'mon. I just want to make sure work or the family doesn't get in the way, all right?"

Amanda nodded thoughtfully commenting, "You have a point. Besides on occasion, we have been a bit loud-"

Lee protested, "Hey! It was one time! And it was because you surprised me with that sneaky move of yours. Where did you learn that, anyway?"

Amanda giggled stating, " Gee, and I thought you knew all my secrets-"

Lee groaned remarking, "That's not even remotely funny! You know I never-that we never..."

Amanda shook her head in amusement answering, "Sweetheart, it doesn't matter."

Lee turned from her looking at the water from the creek and responded quietly, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but it does to me."

Amanda leaned against him and replied softly, "Well, certain things have bothered me as well. About all the girls you went out with and how I exactly uh, measured up..."

Lee stunned at her announcement stared at her commenting, "I don't believe what I'm hearing! After everything we've gone through, you actually doubt my love for you?"

Amanda shrugged stating, "No, not at all. It's just that there were certain women that you dated-"

Lee shook his head as he cupped Amanda's face and kissed her soundly and pulling back slowly answered, "I've got all I need right here. Believe me, Honey. You are it for me-"

Amanda stepped back and frowning replied, "That's not what I mean at all. I mean, there are ones who've had uh, experience and-"

Lee sighed and commented, "Okay. So what about you and Joe? Anything I have to worry about there? Is that where you learned that?"

Amanda swallowed hard and remarked angrily, "Oh, my gosh! I can't believe you said that! That you're so jealous of him still. He's Phillip and Jamie's father. That's all he is to me, all right?"

Turning to walk away she answered, "I...I guess we're not ready to expand our family yet. We're both still insecure about things. And here I thought we were adult enough to move ahead. I'll see you back at the office..."

As she walked away Lee stood there confused wondering how a simple conversation turned into a debate about past relationships!

He shook his head as he walked toward the parking lot berating himself stating, "Big mouth!"

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

Maladjusted

Chapter 42

Amanda left a note for Lee later on his desk, saying she had to go to the firing range to put some time in and she'd meet him at the apartment later for a talk.

Lee shook his head wearily thinking, Oh, boy! Why do I get the feeling she wants to practice on me?

Francine knocked on the door and came in stating, "Ah. I see you found her note..."

Lee chuckled derisively, "How could I miss it? Getting practice at the firing range? Clearly she's out for blood. Mine, in particular."

Francine shrugged and commented lightly, "Oh, c'mon. We all have to do our time in there. Actually, it's great to blow off some steam-"

Lee sighed answering, "Yeah, and then some."

Francine closing the door went to sit in Amanda's chair and asked, "Okay. What happened this time? What did you-"

Lee threw up his hands angrily commenting, "And why does everyone around here assume it's my fault all the time? Maybe she's having a bad day!"

Francine cocked her head at him remarking, "Because that's not her M.O. You however..."

Lee groaned replying, "All right! Enough! If I tell you, can we drop it so I can leave in peace?"

Francine put up a hand responding gently, "Of course. Please go ahead."

Lee sighed answering, "Thank you. Well, we were close to discussing the idea of finally starting a family and I suggested we go away for the weekend."

Francine nodded and replied, "Good plan, although you two go away a lot already-"

Lee growled cutting her off, "May I continue?!"

Francine shrugged without a reply and Lee stated, "Fine. Now, somehow the conversation turned to where we might go when she pointed out to me that we could stay home although-"

He paused and Francine looked puzzledly at him querying, "What?"

Lee paced a bit and then turned back to her and asked slowly clearing his throat, "When you and I were together, did we ever...I mean I don't really recall the specific moment, but did we ever-"

Shaking his head suddenly he stated miserably, "N-Never mind! It isn't important!"

Francine thought she knew what he was getting at and began to laugh uproariously answering, "Oh, my God!"

Lee put up a hand and replied, "C'mon! It's not funny!"

Francine shook her head in guffaws and responded with mirth, " Are y-you seriously asking me if we, how shall I put this...Um, rode a tidal wave of some sort?"

Lee sighed embarrassedly and then covered her mouth with his hand stating, "No! Of course not! I just mean..it was nice, believe me! But I need to know if we were... loud at any time then?"

Francine was dumbfounded as she slowly pulled his hand back and answered gulping shaking her head at him, "Not...not that I remember. It just sort of ...happened, you know? But why on earth are we going back to that now?"

Lee groaned as he sat down at his desk and shrugged remarking, "Because it happened with Amanda and me one time and-"

Francine stood up and yelled, "Whoa! I don't want all the gory details, Pal! Just stop right there! Besides, I don't think Amanda would like it if you were sharing those kind of secrets with an ex...particularly me. If you get what I mean?"

Lee swallowed and commented nodding, "I- I know. Let me explain...See, in the middle of it she tried a little something different and it surprised me and I yelled a bit."

Francine smirked and answered, "Really? Was it a happy sound or-"

Lee testily replied, "It was a yell! Anyway, she assumed I didn't care for it so we went back to our usual-"

Francine made a face and remarked, "Oh, please stop! You're making me sick!"

As Lee sighed then she stated carefully swallowing, "All right. So you told her you should both get away and..."

She stopped and shaking her head asked, "You said something stupid? And no, I'm not quoting the Frank Sinatra song. What did you say to piss her off this time?"

Lee hesitated glaring at her and she responded, " Look! How am I going to help you if-"

Lee then commented, "I asked her where she learned that kind of move. From Joe, maybe?"

Francine's jaw immediately dropped and Lee nodded answering, "Yeah, yeah! Dumb comment, I know! But what am I supposed to do? I can't take it back!"

Francine sighed and replied, "No, definitely not...But you are going to have to talk about it and anything else you haven't covered if you guys have any chance of moving forward, you know? And one more piece of advice.."

Lee shrugged answering, "Yeah? What?"

Francine went to him and getting him up from his chair remarked as they went to the door to leave, "I'd replace the door to that doghouse you've been living in because it's gotta be well worn out by now!"

Lee sneered at her as they left the office and went down the stairs and stated, "Oh, you're a laugh a minute, Desmond!"

As Lee then gave his badge to Mrs. Marston he winked to Francine replying, "You know, you may wanna brush up on your backgammon game. I hear Beaman's available. See ya!"

He left with a chuckle as Francine responded to a bewildered Mrs. Marston, "That guy can be such an ass sometimes!"

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

Maladjusted

Chapter 43

Lee entered the apartment slowly knowing he had some major apologizing to do and called out, "Amanda? You here?"

Amanda answered, "I'm in the kitchen. I'll be right out. Why don't you fix us drinks?"

Lee thought, She seems calm. Maybe it's an act. I'd better be on my guard.

He replied, "Red or White wine tonight?"

Amanda commented, "Red, please."

Lee nodded as he went to work on them asking, "Something smells good, but I thought we'd be eating at home?"

Amanda came out of the kitchen and taking the glass he offered responded, "Thank you. No, actually I called and told Mother without getting too detailed that we had to have some time to ourselves tonight to work some things out and not to wait up."

Lee sighed as he led her to the couch and they sat down.

Lee replied, "Honey, I'm sorry I said the things I did. I don't know what got into me-"

Amanda shook her head cutting him off as she answered, "Plain and simple jealousy. I can't fault you for that. I mean, look at all the women you went out with before I even entered your life. I'm just as much to blame here as you. I can't tell you the number of times I was insecure every time we ran into one of your old girlfriends. Not to mention how many years now I had to work along Francine-"

Lee sipping his scotch began coughing and Amanda patted his back urgently stating, "Are you all right, Sweetheart?"

Lee nodded as he coughed trying to clear his throat as Amanda rushed to get him water and bringing it to him commented, "Shh. Just sip this. C'mon..."

Lee did as she asked and put the water glass down finally and clearing his throat replied, "Th-Thank you. Wrong pipe."

Amanda nodded commenting, "Yeah. I hate when that happens. You okay now?"

Lee nodded slowly and responded with hoarseness, "Yeah. I'll be fine, thanks."

Amanda sighed and remarked, "All right. So...That move you asked me about?"

Lee shook his head answering, "Sweetie, I-"

Amanda replied, "It was from a book I read in college. I-I thought it might help me gain some confidence while I dated. But it just made me even more timid. I never tried it with anyone before you. I'm sorry I scared you but I couldn't even get up the nerve while I was married to Joe. It-It just didn't feel right to me, you know? So, I did what came naturally. It wasn't so bad. Joe and I were happy for a while and we got two great kids out of our marriage."

Lee sighed and responded, "Sweetheart, you are plenty sexy for me. You don't have to try to change for me, okay? Just being around you intoxicates me. As far as other women were concerned I didn't ever feel for them what I felt for you since the day I met you. I was pretty slow in realizing it, though. So if it seemed like I wasn't interested at all, it was just my head trying to deny what I wanted after all in my heart."

Amanda swallowed hard and answered quietly nodding, "I-I think it was that way for me, too. I mean, I just accepted in my head that we were from two different worlds and that it wouldn't work anyway. But in my heart? Well, that was a different story..."

She shook her head remarking, "Every time we had a case where we had to pretend to be engaged or married threw me. I mean here you were, this supposedly debonair agent who could have any woman he wanted and what happened? You were stuck with someone like me-"

Lee began protesting when she cut him off stating, "Not that I don't consider myself pretty at all! But let's face it. All the women you've been out with were far more superior and worldly than I could ever be-"

Lee put a finger to her lips to silence her and answered, "Honey, I had a tremendous ego back then! And they stroked it enough to where I could be a real jerk at times. But a lot of them didn't care. They got to hang on my arm at the best restaurants in D.C. or wherever I was at the time. But I was honest about where I stood as far as a relationship went. Casual. No entanglements to where it would get messy, you know?"

Amanda nodded and queried softly, "So, what about Francine? And Eva? You almost married her-"

Lee sighed stating, "Eva was basically a job for me. But I made the boneheaded mistake of falling for her anyway. It destroyed me when she told me she was marrying Angelo Spinelli. Before I had a chance to ask her, off she went."

Amanda nodded and asked then, "And Francine?"

Lee thought carefully for a moment and stated, "Honestly? She's the only one that I'm still friends with even though we didn't work out. We didn't date long, but I think we knew almost immediately that friends and co-workers is all we should and could be. Anyway, you've seen what we're like around each other. It's been fine. No harm, no foul as the saying goes...Now, I have to ask you something and I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me. But this guy Jim you saw in Hilton Head? What happened there?"

Amanda leaned back against Lee sighing as she remarked, "Well, I was still married to Joe of course then. But I never cheated. He was just someone I met when I went there to visit one of my girlfriends that summer of 1981. We did a lot of talking. He was interested, but I knew I couldn't let it go too far. He understood I think about what I was dealing with so he didn't push. He turned out to be a very nice man who understood when it was over, it was over."

Lee pondered that for a moment and then asked quietly as he held her,"Okay. So, are we all right now?"

Amanda then staightened and sat up replying, "I-I think so. Unless there are other skeletons in your closet we need to clean out?"

Lee kissed her tenderly and commented shaking his head, "No, I'm good...And since you know I've never cleaned your closet, I-"

Amanda shook her head as they hugged slowly, "Mine's clean as a whistle as well now..."

Just then the oven timer went off with the two getting up and bringing their drinks to the dining room table and going to get their dinner.

They spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing like they hadn't in a very long time.

It was just what they needed to do to relieve themselves from the stress of the last few months of pain they'd endured...

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

Maladjusted

Chapter 44

Lee and Amanda spent a much needed night at the apartment before returning home to get ready for work.

Dotty greeted them as they entered the kitchen and stated, "Good morning. Would you like coffee?"

Amanda and Lee nodded with him commenting as he went to the cabinet, "I'm putting mine in a thermos today, Dotty. I'll be going to Richmond for a meeting."

Amanda remarked, "Sweetheart, I've gotta take Jamie to the doctor to remove his stitches first and then I'll be going into the office."

Lee shook his head answering, "Darn, I forgot about his appointment. Would you rather I take him?"

Amanda shook her head responding, "It isn't necessary-"

Just then Jamie came downstairs slowly replying, "Hey, Guys! You don't have to fight over me!"

Dotty giggled as she greeted her grandson with a kiss as he came into the kitchen and stated, "Honey, they aren't fighting. They both love you but they both want equal time with you, okay?"

Phillip came bounding down the stairs and entering the kitchen commented, "Gee, maybe I should mess up my leg and then you can have both of us today-"

Amanda shook her head vehemently, "Don't you dare, Young Man! We've had enough strife in this house lately. Now, c'mon. Get your cereal and then get your books together."

Phillip looking at Lee rolled his eyes and shrugged stating, "I was kidding. Jeez!"

Lee chuckled answering, "She knows, Pal. But we don't have time for shenanigans today, huh?"

The boys ate and then as Phillip was leaving for the bus, Amanda and Jamie were getting into her car after saying their goodbyes to Lee and Dotty.

Lee kissed Amanda and stated, "Call me later and tell me how things went, okay?"

Looking at Jamie he remarked, "Good luck, Ace. You'll be fine."

Jamie shrugged and smiled commenting, " Sure. See ya later, Lee."

As Lee left the neighborhood he dialed Billy on the way to Richmond telling him that Amanda would be in later remarking, "Jamie's getting his stitches out of his knee today."

Billy nodded and queried, "How's he doing?"

Lee shrugged as he got on the expressway and commented, "Trying to sleep with his leg propped up wasn't fun but he got through it. Did you hear from Jeffreys about the contact in Richmond I'm supposed to see?"

Billy remarked, "There's a note here that says you are to call Augie Swann ASAP?"

Lee groaned, "Ohh no! Not him! Tell me it's a joke!"

Billy smiled on the other end stating, "Sorry, Lee. That's who's name is here. Wasn't he that man that showed up in our field excercise when our men were camoflouged?"

Lee growled, "Yeah. When we were trying to smoke out Retsig...All right. I'll go. Of all the people I had to see today...Jeez!"

Billy chuckled and answered, "Good luck."

Hanging up Lee sighed and commented tersely, "You'd better not jerk me around like you usually do, Augie..."

He then dialed the number Augie gave him and waited.

On the third ring the response was, "August Swann at your service. How can I help you?"

Lee sighed trying for patience answered, "Hey, Augie. It's Lee. So what's going on?"

Augie smiled on the other end remarking excitedly, "Lee! Old buddy, old pal! You got my message. I knew you wouldn't let me down-"

Lee growled, "Save it, Augie! What's going on now?"

Augie stated, "There's something weird going on at the Colonial Downs. Meet me there in half an hour! I gotta go! Bye!"

Before Lee could say another word, Augie hung up!

Lee swore as he hung up and commented, "Great! Just great! Something tells me I woulda had more fun watching Jamie get his stitches out today...All right, Augie. What the hell are you up to now?"

Getting on the expressway ramp, Lee knew he was in for a long day already...

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

Maladjusted

Chapter 45

Lee arrived finally in the Colonial Downs parking area and immediately saw Augie Swann with an older man shaking his hand and parking his car got out sighing thinking, Oh no, Augie! What stupid deal have you cooked up this time?

Going over to the two men he played it cool as he greeted Augie stating lightly, "Well... I see you weren't kidding about the meeting place, Aug! This is great!"

Looking to the other man he shook hands replying, "Lee Stedman, Mr-"

The man nodding to Augie remarked, "Conway. Hal Conway. Your partner was just telling me about the investment you both made in this place. Quite a coup! The winnings from the races will be phenomenal. Especially from the mare you've just acquired. She's a cinch to win next week. Do you fancy a ride with her?"

Lee looked blankly for a moment and shook his head commenting, "Uh, sorry. I guess my "partner" here didn't fill me in all the way."

Clearing his throat trying to keep calm Lee asked Augie, "I thought we were going to discuss any and all purchases to keep our books straight with Rogers, Aug?"

Lee answered to Conway, "You see, this is a new venture and some of our people are skittish about sight unseen buys. In case things aren't exactly on the up and up. You understand that. Right, Conway?"

Conway knew something was up as he looked at the panic in Augie's face but shrugged responding lightly, "Oh, of course. Of course, Mr. Stedman. But if you'll just follow me, I'll take you to see your new mare."

As they walked to the stables Conway was feeding lines to Lee that he knew only too well from hustlers like this! But it bothered Lee as he thought, Where do I know this creep from?

It appeared that Augie was "talked" into a deal he couldn't worm his way out of...without getting killed. And put Lee in danger as well!

Terrific, Lee thought as he followed alongside Conway. Boy! Augie sure knew how to find trouble! Why couldn't he just stick to his mud wrestling? Wasn't doing deals there slimy enough for the guy?

And as Lee entered the huge stable area he scanned some of the pens querying to Conway, "How many owners are there here? I imagine being thoroughbreds they're well looked after-"

Conway shrugged and quickly replied, "W-Well. You see, the upkeep and care for some of the prized ones was getting too steep. So a few of these horses are being sold to neighboring camps and the like. You see, our plan is gain enough interest to keep this business alive. You know. Out with the old, in with the new-"

With that comment, the mare near them snorted at Conway who nervously stepped away!

But Lee reached out to the mare and stroked it gently answering softly, "Hey... Don't worry, Honey. He won't hurt ya..."

Seeing a bag nearby he reached in and found a carrot pulling it out and breaking a bit off held out his palm for the mare to eat the piece from his hand!

Watching in amazement Conway asked, "How did you do that? She won't let me within ten feet of her usually."

Lee smiled as he stroked the mare's nose and stated, "My uncle took me to some places as I grew up and I got used to being around horses. Loved it, in fact."

Conway remarked happily, "Oh, so then...You're on board with us?"

Lee sighed and shook his head commenting, "No. I'm sorry. I will however, find this mare a new home. But until then can she still stay here, Mr. Conway?"

Suddenly cars pulled up and police and agents came in with Billy and Francine leading them!

As the police cuffed him Billy answered, "Scarecrow, this is Hal Conway. A long ago associate of one Nick Falcone, who's still thankfully in prison!"

Lee shook his head chuckling, "Whew! I thought you looked familiar. Give Nick our best, huh?"

Billy then responded to the officer cuffing Conway, "Get him outta here!"

As he was being led away Billy and Francine were standing with Augie who gulped and stated, "Thanks for showing up when you did! I thought Lee and I were gonna be wearing cement any time, you know?"

Lee began to walk past the pens looking at the other horses and remarked, "Augie, get out of here! Stick to what you know from now on, which isn't much-"

Augie protested, "Hey-"

Lee stopped and cocking his head tiredly answered, "Go!"

Augie nodded slowly and turned, leaving the stables as the three agents watched him.

Billy asked Lee seeing the expression on his face, "What is it, Son?"

Lee shrugged as he looked around and replied, "I dunno. That people can get away with using animals like bargaining chips. Makes me sick, Billy!"

Billy nodded as he remarked, "I know. Racketeering and extortion are the worst parts of this. But as long as we can get the perps put away we'll always be one step ahead of the game, you know?"

Lee nodded as he came back over to the pen where the mare was near them and looked at the name.

He stated stroking the mare, "Hi, Bridget...You don't have to worry about anyone coming to hurt you, okay? You're safe now."

But then he swallowed and commented, "Oh, boy..."

Francine queried, "What?"

Lee responded, "I sure can't keep her, but would either of you like a horse? Because you know Amanda's allergic and if the boys saw this beautiful girl, they'd want her-"

Billy put up a hand replying, "Don't worry, Lee. We'll find her a good place, soon. But she'll stay here for a while longer, anyway."

Lee smiled answering, "Thanks, Billy."

Billy eying his watch commented, "All right. Let's go debrief back at the office."

Lee queried, "What about Augie? I sent him home already?"

Billy smiled and remarked, "We'll wait for you while you go pick him up. See you in a while..."

It was after dinner when Lee finally arrived home and Amanda greeting him in the kitchen shrank back from his arms and asked, "Why do you smell like horses, Lee? Where were you today?"

Lee nodded stating, "At Colonial Downs. It's a long story. I'll go shower and throw these clothes in the hamper while you take your allergy pill, okay? And then I'd love some dinner if you have it in the oven, please?"

Amanda watched him go upstairs and thought, Do I even want to know?

With a resounding nod she thought, Yes. So I'd better get prepared...

She rushed upstairs behind him to the bedroom to get her medicine.

It's never a simple case with our business...

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

Maladjusted

Chapter 46

So while Lee ate his dinner he filled Amanda in on his adventure with Augie Swann stating, "Can you believe that guy? God knows what would've happened if I hadn't shown up there..."

But as he was talking, Amanda's mind raced as she questioned herself internally, What about a horse? Did he say we actually own one? What in the world was he thinking? What about my allergies? What about the boys?

Suddenly she felt Lee tapping her arm asking, "Sweetheart? Uh, Earth to Amanda!"

Amanda then shook her head and commented, "Gosh...I'm sorry, but it sounded like you said we have custody of a horse. But you didn't really say that, did you?"

The boys came in just then and Phillip queried, "Lee! Do you mean it? We got a horse? Cool!"

As the boys were talking over each other Dotty appeared from the den and asked, "Lee Stetson, what in heaven's name were you thinking about?! You know very well Amanda has allergies-"

Lee groaned as the voices got louder and not being able to stand it finally gave a piercing whistle that quieted the room!

As the family looked at him he put up a hand responding, "If you'll allow me to finish?"

Everyone nodded silently as Lee commented carefully, "Thank you. Now, the horse was part of a business deal that I wasn't let in on so I got stuck with it. But...IFF is making arrangements to have it moved to a horse farm as soon as possible."

Looking at the boys he answered, "I will take you guys any time you want to visit, but we are not keeping it."

Then eyeing his mother in-law he remarked, "I know very well about Amanda's allergies from when we went to spend the weekend at Bo Johnson's ranch."

Lee half smiled at Amanda stating, "You even managed to ride one for a bit-"

Dotty queried, "Amanda? What about-"

Amanda shrugged replying, "Oh, Mother. Penny and I had a disagreement and I went looking for her to apologize. It wasn't very hard at all. But if I didn't have my pills-"

Lee smiled and remarked, "In any case, it worked out."

Amanda nodded and commented to Phillip, "Okay. Story's over. Why don't you guys head up now and get ready for bed, huh?"

Phillip shrugged and answered, "Okay. Lee, do you think we could go this weekend?'

Jamie smiled as he looked at Lee stating, "Yeah! That would be awsome! Could we?"

Amanda sighed replying to Lee, "See what you've started? Now they'll be too revved up to sleep."

Lee winked and clearing his throat asided, "Oh, yeah? Watch this..."

Looking at the boys he remarked, "Okay, Fellas. First one up the stairs doesn't have to do the dishes tomorrow night-"

The boys immediately in a mad dash scrambled up the steps!

Then they heard a loud tumble and Dotty rushed to see if they were all right!

She returned with a sigh putting a hand to her chest answering, "They're both fine, except Phillip will have a bit of a bruise to his leg tomorrow..."

Lee and Amanda shook their heads laughing and got up from the table as Amanda commented, "You know, sometimes I think I have three boys in this house!"

Lee shrugged replying, "I got 'em upstairs, didn't I?"

Amanda handing him the dinner plate, fork and his glass responding with a kiss, "I think you know how to do these? I'll see you in a bit..."

She went up with Dotty as Lee went to the sink to clean his dinnerware.

He then imagined having the family out at the stable watching the boys learn to ride horses and jumping fences and having a great time!

Shaking his head a moment later he thought, Someday, maybe. But not now.

Putting the dishware away he hung up the dish towel and checking all the doors, turned off the kitchen light as he made his way upstairs...

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

Maladjusted

Chapter 47

It was a few weeks later when Amanda was returning to the Agency from the Embassy after a meeting and found a note on her desk from Lee.

It said: "Meet me at the apartment. I have a project I need your help with."

Amanda smiled shaking her head as she got her purse and went out locking the door thinking, You could've just told me you wanted us to have time alone. Don't have to be so sneaky.

Coming downstairs she handed her badge to Mrs. Marston stating, " Please tell Mr. Melrose I had to leave and I may be gone a while."

Mrs. Marston nodded replying, "He already got the word and said to tell you that he'll see both of you tomorrow morning for work."

Amanda puzzled queried, "Really? But I only just-"

Mrs. Marston commented, "Mr. Stetson was here earlier and spoke to Mr. Melrose about the project. See you tomorrow."

Amanda nodded embarrassedly and quickly left.

Getting to her car she got in buckling up and starting the car she pulled out stating, "Lee, I know they know we're married, but really? Some things should still be private between us. Sheesh!"

Twenty minutes later she arrived at the apartment letting herself in and called out, "Honey? I'm here-"

But she was surprised when she only saw moving boxes laying around the place!

She cleared her throat and called out again, "Sweetheart? Where are you?"

Suddenly there was a loud crash from the bedroom!

Amanda ran in just in time to see a broken lamp and books strewn everywhere and the closet door open wide with Lee on the floor of the closet!

She rushed to him commenting urgently as she helped him up to sit on the bed, " Lee! Are you all right? What happened?!"

Lee growled as he shook his head sitting down next to her on the bed, "Damn! Guess I had more stuff at the base than I thought!"

Amanda confusedly looked around and shrugged answering, "I-I still don't understand. What is all this junk anyway?"

Lee bristled at her, "Junk?! It's my history! At least the rest of what isn't at the house already. This is what I needed your help with, Honey. I was planning on moving the rest of my stuff to the house finally. I think it's about time, don't you?"

Amanda distractedly shrugged stating, "Sure...Boy, do I feel foolish."

Lee replied questioningly, "Why?"

Amanda sighed and swallowed hard responding carefully, "Well, the fact that we've been getting "reaquainted" again lately and the note you left? A project you needed help with? And then when Mrs. Marston said you already spoke to Billy about it, I somehow thought that you meant-Well... I was a little embarrassed by it. That you would tell him something like that?"

Amanda putting her head down shaking it and uttered softly, "Ooh! See what I mean?"

Lee began to chuckle and then laughed out loud as Amanda swatted his arm remarking, "Lee Stetson! It's not funny at all! Believe me, if the situation were reversed don't you tell me that you wouldn't have thought the same way, Pal!"

Lee cleared his throat and brought her close to him stating softly, "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. Of course I'd think the same way. But look around here. Do you think there's any room left here to uh... play?"

Amanda smirked at her husband's words and got up from the bed answering, "I dunno. Let me check the bathroom..."

Lee called out to her as she went in and he warned, " Whew! Honey, trust me. There's no room in there, either."

Then Lee heard his wife state, "Oh, my gosh!"

Lee shrugged as he replied, "I know, believe me! I thought when I moved out of my uncle's place years ago that I got rid of some stuff. But he called me today telling me to come get it or he'd have it donated or burned!"

Amanda came out of the bathroom hands on her hips commenting, "I can see why."

Lee protested, "Hey! Not nice, okay? I haven't said anything about your junk in the attic-"

Amanda made a face replying smartly, "It's not junk! It's memories. The boy's cribs and baby clothes...Their baby books and-and lots of other stuff you can't put a price on. Besides..."

She went into the bathroom again and remarked bringing out a magazine, "Playboy from the '70's, Lee? Really? You want the boys to see that?"

Lee looked chagrined and shrugged replying, "Okay! So I didn't get around to throwing them out. I will! I promise."

Amanda nodded as she left the room answering, "Good! I'll just go get some trash bags and we can start sorting stuff. Besides, not everything is gonna fit in the attic or the cellar and you know it."

So a couple of long hours were spent going through clothes and books. Amanda had divided the room so that one area was Salvation Army stuff and the rest they'd take to the house.

By the time they finished it was nearly dark and Amanda yawning commented, "Let's just take home what will go in our cars, all right? Then tomorrow, we can have the Salvation Army guys pick up the donated stuff."

Lee kissed her replying, "Good idea. I'm beat. Let's get outta here..."

As they left separately Amanda called Dotty on the way stating, "We'll be home soon, Mother. Do you need anything from the store?"

Dotty responded with a shake to her head as she watched the boys getting cookies from the jar, "No! You'll spoil your dinner!"

Amanda hearing the background groans sighed answering, "Let me guess. The boys are starving?"

Dotty nodded remarking, "Of course. Do we have anything to help tide them over until you two come home?"

Amanda commented, "There's carrots or apples. They finished the last of the cookies from the other day. Honestly!"

Dotty giggled answering, "I guess you will have to stop, after all. I'm sorry, Darling."

Amanda shrugged as she pulled into the shopping center near their house replying, "It's fine. Lee's getting beer anyway. See you soon."

When they finally arrived home Phillip stated, "It's about time! We were gonna die if you didn't get home soon!"

Amanda sternly answered, "Watch that tone, Young Man! Now, go help Lee with the boxes in his car while Jamie helps me with the ones in my car. Go on..."

Amanda divided up what was going in the cellar and what would go in the attic while Dotty finished getting dinner ready.

As the family gathered at the table almost an hour later Lee commented, "Thanks for all your help out there, Guys. I really appreciate it."

Dotty smiled and asked, "Does this mean that you've finally moved all the way in here?"

Lee and Amanda smiled at one another as Lee squeezed Amanda's hand and responded, "Sure does. Your daughter was a major help to me getting my butt in gear to clear out of the apartment...Thank you, Sweetheart."

Amanda nodded stating, "You're more than welcome. At least now you've finally settled in here."

Dotty then queried, "I still don't know why you held onto the place when you were already here with us?"

Lee cleared his throat answering, "Well, I still have it in a way. I'll be using it for work, basically."

The phone rang just then and Lee got up commenting, "I'll get it..."

When he answered he then had to hold the phone out from the noise as he yelled, "Calm down, Colonel! What did I forget now?"

After listening a moment he quickly replied, "No! No, I'll come get them after we finish dinner. Goodbye!"

Groaning as he hung up he sat at the table again as Amanda asked, "What did you forget?"

Lee clearing his throat commented, "My Stones albums..."

Amanda was floored and responded questioningly, "What?! We got them all out of the apartment today!"

Lee shook his head answering, "Not the "Live" albums! Those are classics!"

Dotty and Amanda shook their heads as Dotty commented, "It's official! He's a pack rat just like your daddy was! Oh, boy!"

Lee argued, "No. Not really, Dotty. See, here's how it went over the years. I moved around a lot with the Colonel and I collected knick knacks and odds and ends and it just sort of grew from there..."

As he continued Amanda sighed thinking, We just may have to move if this keeps up!

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

Maladjusted

Chapter 48

That weekend, the family organized the attic and cellar as they made room for Lee's things.

In one side of the attic were Amanda's family items where Dotty and she were looking at old books and photos.

Amanda giggled as she looked at a picture of her late father in a strange jacket and queried, "Mother, when did Daddy wear this getup? It's so funny!"

Dotty groaned and then laughed herself as she commented, "Oh, it was that one Halloween party down the block from us. Remember? The neighbors with the coffin in the front yard and the skeltons hanging on the trees? You were I believe sixteen at the time and you absolutely refused to be seen with us and went with your friends to a sleepover instead. Anyway, I thought he was going to dress as Napoleon and I would be Cleopatra that night. Well, at the very last minute he came downstairs dressed in a Nehru jacket and told me he was ready to go. I then had to take a picture and told him in no uncertain terms that Halloween was one thing, but any other time was out! We argued about it all the way to the party. He said to me, "What's the big deal? All the kids are wearing these. Even the music people are!"

Amanda joined her in hysterical laughter as the boys and Lee came over to see what was up!

Amanda showed Lee the picture and he shook his head stating, "Oh, there's a look! How did he get away with that?"

Dotty shook her head commenting, "Oh, he didn't. Not for long, anyway. When his friends saw him at sales meetings they gave him the business and then his boss told him to stay with the dress code or he was out. He quickly changed his tune, believe me."

Amanda nodded remembering as she smiled and replied, "I do love how he tried to fit in, though. I'd have one of my old records on and he'd come into my room and start dancing. I'll never forget when he started to dance to that "Watusi" song."

Jamie puzzled asked, "The what song?"

Phillip shook his head answering, "I think it's an animal song. Like something to do with seals?"

Lee laughed out loud and looking at Amanda shook his head at Phillip responding with a wink, "No, Chief. It's called "The Watusi." Let's show 'em, Honey!"

So Dotty found the record player and plugged it in and Amanda put the 45 on and she and Lee began dancing to it as the boys friend Billy came up yelling, "Hey! Nobody heard me ring the doorbell? What's going on?!"

Then he saw Lee and Amanda dancing and remarked to Phillip, "What's wrong with your folks? Are they sick?"

Phillip now embarrassed beyond belief shook his head commented quickly, "It's nothing! Let's go, Jamie!"

Jamie nodded quickly following Phillip as he replied to Dotty, "Grandma, we're going to Billy's now!"

Dotty nodded laughing as the boys hurried out and she watched her daughter and son in-law dancing to that and other records they found having a marvelous time!

When they finally stopped Lee looked around and asked, "Where did our helpers go?"

Dotty smirked and responded, "They left when you two did "The Watusi." Guess they couldn't take it. This was fun, but we may not have time to finish the cellar today..."

Lee and Amanda smiled with Amanda shrugged stating, "Well, there's still tomorrow anyway."

As Dotty left shaking her head knowing they couldn't care less Lee looking around remarked, "Hey, I found a great spot for my record albums. We can rock any time we want up here!"

Amanda narrowing her eyes at him answered, "Yes, Sweetheart. But no "Rolling Stones" up here. I don't want the ceiling to come down on us, you know?"

Lee shook his head as they put things away and left the attic asking, "What's the matter with "Jumping Jack Flash" anyway?"

Amanda giggled as they went downstairs commenting, "Nothing, Honey. But the boys heard you in the shower the other day singing "Ruby Tuesday."

Lee cleared his throat embarrassedly and mumbled, "Oh yeah? Was I that bad?"

Amanda sighed and went into his arms as they reached the family room couch and shrugged answering, " Oh, I dunno. What did Phillip and Jamie tell us later, Mother?"

Dotty giggled replying, "That if they paid money for that concert, they'd want their money back!"

Amanda joined her mother in laughter as Lee sighed stating, "All right, all right! So I won't quit my day job. Jeez, everyone's a critic..."

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

Maladjusted

Chapter 49

It was a month later when Lee and Amanda came home from another out of town case.

Noting the house quiet Amanda called out, "We're home if anyone cares!"

Dotty came downstairs and greeted them both stating, "Hi. Did you happen to see Jamie on your way home anywhere?"

Amanda looked at her puzzled as Lee shook his head commenting, "No. What's wrong?"

Phillip then came down also replying, "I'm tellin' ya, Grandma. It was funny when it first started, but now-"

Amanda put a hand up remarking, "Hold it, please. Phillip, what are you talking about?"

Phillip sighed and commented, "It was at school today, Mom. Everybody was talking about it. It was a scream-"

Lee sighed and cut him off responding, "Chief, what was so funny? And where's Jamie?"

Phillip shrugged answering, "I dunno. He took off when people were laughing at him about-"

Amanda shook her head and remarked, "Phillip Thomas! What happened?"

Phillip answered, "Okay. There was this new girl in Jamie's math class today. Sarah Green? Anyway, I heard that the teacher asked Jamie to describe something using the word perpendicular. So Jamie said that Sara's dress was perpendicular to her form...I think he was trying to impress her in some way but everyone just laughed instead. Even the teacher. That's when he took off..."

Amanda sighed and replied, "All right. How long ago?"

Dotty commented, "A couple of hours, at least. Mrs. Dennis said she would call if she spotted him anywhere near the school but it's nearly four now and-"

The phone rang just then and Lee picked it up stating, "Hello?"

It was Alma Dennis.

She stated, "Is that you, Mr. Stetson?

Lee nodded commenting, "Yes, Mrs. Dennis. Amanda and I just came home and we heard about Jamie. Have you found him?"

Mrs. Dennis shook her head answering, "No, I'm sorry. But shouldn't we call the police yet?"

But Lee shook his head replying, "No. The rule on runaways usually is to wait at least twenty four hours. But in this case, I don't think he's run away. Look, Amanda and I will look for him now. Thank you very much for your help today. We really appreciate it."

Mrs. Dennis nodded and commented, "You're welcome. And please let Jamie know that this will blow over. Everyone will forget about it soon enough. Well, good night."

Lee nodded and sighed responding, "Good night, Mrs. Dennis. And thanks again."

Hanging up he queried to Phillip, "You try his friends houses?"

Phillip nodded stating, "Yeah. But nobody's seen him since school."

Amanda shrugged as she replied to Lee, "Well, I'll scout the grocery store area if you want to try the mall?"

Phillip asked then, "Can I come, too?"

Amanda sighed stating, "No. Considering how funny you thought it was also, I don't think he'll want to see you right now. Do you?"

Phillip sighed remarking, "Aw, I'm sorry. I really am. It was just funny when it happened. That's all I meant, Mom."

Lee spoke up commenting, "Your mom's right. You stay here with Grandma. See. Words as well as actions can sometimes hurt people, Phillip. I'm sure you've had days of embarrassment yourself, huh? Think about it while you're doing your homework, all right?"

Lee cocked his head at Amanda and answered, "Let's go, Honey."

Amanda nodded grabbing her car keys off the hook near the fridge and they left.

Phillip shrugged at Dotty asking, "What did I do wrong, Grandma?"

Dotty sighed answering, "We've always taught you boys to treat people the way you'd like to be treated. I know you're brothers and sometimes that goes by the wayside, but by laughing along with everyone else about the situation you've probably made it look as if you don't care about his feelings. And that's wrong. Now, would you like a snack before homework?"

Phillip shook his head and turned to head upstairs commenting, "No thanks, Grandma.'

Dotty shook her head and replied, "Come back here, please..."

Phillip turned back and queried, "What?"

Kissing his cheek she answered, "That's to tell you I still love you. I may not understand you, but then I didn't always understand your mother at your age either. It's a process all generations go through. Now you can go up..."

Phillip nodded and turned heading up as he rolled his eyes thinking, What is it with adults anyway? And they think we're weird?!

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

Maladjusted

Chapter 50

Lee and Amanda divided up their search for Jamie and when finally getting to the nearby grocery area they frequented Amanda called Lee from her car and asked, "Do you still have your mike in the glove compartment? I have mine so we can signal each other if we spot him, okay?"

Lee smiled and answered as he drove toward the Balliston Quarter Mall, "Good idea, Sweetheart. Let me get mine out and we'll test them. Give me a second..."

A few moments later he was ready as his voice came through Amanda's earpiece, "Testing. One, two, three."

Amanda smiled and nodded stating into her mike, "Okay, then. We're good to go."

But Lee noticed something in Amanda's voice as she spoke and queried, "Anything wrong, Honey?"

Amanda sighed softly and shook her head commenting gently, "Not at all. I just love hearing your voice."

Lee smiled and replied, "Same here, Sweetie. Hey...I love you."

Amanda responded softly, "I love you, too. Hopefully this will be a quick hunt. I mean Jamie doesn't have a lot of spending money that I know of, lately. Why just last week he was asking Mother for a few dollars extra for the camera film he wanted, you know?"

Lee sighed and nodded remarking as he pulled into the mall parking area, "Yeah, I know. But don't worry, okay? He's just off licking his wounds somewhere. He'll be fine. Well, I'm here. I'll let you know the minute I spot him, huh?"

Amanda nodded and stated, "Okay. And Lee?"

Lee answered, "Yeah?"

Amanda replied, "Tell him if you see him first that I love him but he scared me to death today. And tell him we're here for him and we understand and-"

Lee put up a hand sighing at her ramble as he commented, "A-man-da! Please stop. I'll make sure he understands what he put us through, all right? Over and out."

Amanda shrugged as she replied in kind and got out of her car.

Locking the car, she headed into the grocery store.

Heading down the aisle by the dairy section first she noticed a few women that she recognized from the P.T.A. and saw they were huddled by the cheese display and greeted them stating, "Hello, Ladies. Anything good on special this week?"

The women grew quiet and Amanda noticed the uncomfortable air and asked finally, "Okay. I'm not usually one for gossip. Just tell me who's in trouble and we'll address it at the next meeting, hmm?"

The women looked at one another and then at Amanda.

One of the women Mrs. Gilland clearing her throat stated,, " Hello, Amanda...Well. We were just thinking about that poor girl Sarah Green and how awful she must feel at what your son Jamie said to her in class."

Amanda looking at all three women shrugged commenting, "If it's what my other son Phillip told my husband and I, it wasn't so bad. He was just using a math term."

The other women beside Mrs. Gilland just shook their heads in disbelief and walked away!

Amanda then asked, "All right, Mrs. Gilland. Just what do you all think he said in that class today?"

Mrs. Gilland sighed and then looking around, whispered something in Amanda's ear stunning her!

Amanda shrank back slowly and shaking her head stated defiantly, "I can't believe how quickly the wrong information can spread! Do me a huge favor and tell your "clique" that this sort of gossip will not be tolerated in our school district and you can be sure that I will be speaking to the school board as well as the vice principal, Alma Dennis about this! Good day!"

Without another word she stalked angrily away from the area checking other aisles quickly before going back out to the car.

Getting in she had to catch her breath for a moment as Lee's voice signaled her, "Hey, Amanda. You there?"

Amanda swallowed hard and replied nodding, "Yeah. Did you find him?"

Lee commented firmly, "No, not yet. But I did hear the conversation you just had with that lady because your mike was still on. Anyway, where do they get off saying anything at all?! Boy! If I had been there...Anyway. You handled that just great, Sweetheart. I'm proud of you-"

Amanda sighed and shook her head sadly remarking, "Well, I don't like how I sounded to her. But she really ticked me off, Lee!"

Lee nodded knowing from her tone how upset it made her and replied, "I know, I know. Well, I'm off to check the movie theater now."

Amanda sighed and responded, "Yeah, okay. Let me check the rest of the area. He may be at the drugstore looking at magazines."

They went off and Lee looked at all the matinee movies. One was an action film which he knew Jamie and Phillip both wanted to see called, "Hiding Out".

Instinct told him that's where he'd find him and went to get a ticket and went inside.

As he went to find a seat he spotted Jamie in the middle of the theater third row from the top!

Going to the row behind he made sure he was directly behind the boy and lightly tapped his shoulder asking quietly, "Good movie?"

Jamie jumped slightly at turning to see his stepfather and shook his head remarking, " Lee! Oh, man. I'm in big trouble, huh?"

Lee shrugged answering, "Just average. What are you doing here?"

Jamie gulped commenting quietly, "I-I didn't feel like coming home just yet. School wasn't so great today. I did something really stupid and everyone laughed-"

Putting a hand on Jamie's shoulder he answered gently, "No, Pal. It wasn't stupid about what you said to that girl. But taking off the way you did was...Look, Ace. We understand how you're feeling right now. Especially me."

Jamie shook his head commenting, "No you don't. I bet you didn't do anything to make a girl laugh at you."

Lee shook his head responding, "Well, no. But when a group of boys surrounded a girl in the school I went to wanting to make trouble for her, you bet I stepped in. I took them all on and wound up with a black eye and a bloody nose. But I never regretted it-"

Suddenly a kid whispered angrily, "Hey! We're trying to watch a movie, Mister! Could you go somewhere else and talk?!"

Then people around them began to shush them and Lee gestured for Jamie to go to the exit commenting, "It's time to go. Let's head out..."

When they got out to the car Jamie asked, "How did you know where to find me?"

Lee sighed and replied, "Lucky guess? Oh, wait a second. Gotta tell your mom I found you..."

Getting on his mike he queried, "Amanda? You there?"

Amanda commented immediately, "Yes, Sweetheart. You found him? Where was he?"

Lee answered, "At the movies."

He put the mike close to Jamie and giving him the ear piece responded, "Let her know you're okay."

Jamie swallowed and stated, "Hi, Mom. I'm okay."

Amanda sighed and remarked, "James Joseph King! What in the world am I gonna do with you?! Are-Are you all right, Honey?"

Jamie sighed and nodded stating, "Yeah. I'm sorry I worried you, but you're not a kid. You-You just don't get it."

Amanda swallowed hard and sighed commenting, "Sweetheart, I may not be your age any more but believe me. I do get it. And Lee does, too. Now come home and we'll talk, okay? We love you and we're sorry this happened but we'll try to make you feel better, all right?"

Jamie gulped and sighed nodding answering, "Okay. Lee was getting us out of the movie anyway when people were mad at us for talking."

Amanda smiled and nodded stating, "All right. Let me talk to Lee now, Sweetie."

Jamie nodded and gave Lee back the mike and earpiece replying, "Thanks, Lee."

Lee unlocked the car and responded, " You're welcome. Go ahead and get in, Pal. We'll leave in a second, all right?"

Jamie got in and shut the door while Lee remarked to Amanda, "We'll be home soon, Honey. But at least now you know he's okay, huh?"

Amanda smiled and commented, "Yes, thank goodness. To think that he doesn't realize that we were once his age, you know? We do know what that time was like. Mother does too!"

Lee sighed and nodded answering, "Okay, I'm gonna get going now. We'll see you soon, huh?"

Getting off the mike he got in the car and pulled out of the mall area taking them both home...

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

Maladjusted

Chapter 51

Lee and Jamie came in the door as Amanda came out from the kitchen.

Pulling Jamie to her she gave him a hug stating, "Well... I understand you've had a rough day. Ready to talk about it now?"

Jamie shrugged as they parted commenting, "I dunno. I mean, I know you say you know what this was like but-"

Lee put a hand on Jamie's shoulder and sighed replying, "Hey. Your mom and I know because we've been there. Everyone in their lives go through it. Even your grandmother knows-"

Dotty was coming down the stairs just then and remarked, "I certainly do, Darling. And I'm sure the girl that you spoke about understands by now that you didn't mean anything by the comment and has forgotten all about it-"

Just then, the phone rang and Phillip who was in the family room ran to get it and answered, "Hello? Who? Oh...Yeah, just a second."

Phillip smirked and responded to Jamie, "Hey, Dweeb! It's that girl, Sarah Green. And believe me, I didn't give her our number!"

Jamie lunged at Phillip but Lee pulled him back barking, "C'mon, c'mon! Knock it off! And Phillip, you know better than to call each other names, huh?"

Phillip handing Jamie the phone sighed and commented to Lee, "Yes, Sir. Sorry, Jamie."

Jamie nodded and took the phone answering, "Hello? Yeah?"

Then realizing he had an audience responded, "Uh... Hold on a second, please?"

Covering the phone he replied to the family, "Sorry, but it's private."

The family quickly went into the den while Jamie got back on and stated, "I'm back, Sarah. So, what did you want? And how did you get my number?"

As he listened Sarah remarked, "I just called to apologize about laughing at you in class. And your number's in the school directory. I've never had a boy say something like that to me about my clothes. I looked up the word "perpendicular" and you were right in the way it was used. It was just strange, that's all. But I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings anyway, okay? Well, that's all I wanted to say..."

Jamie swallowed and sighed nodding as he replied, "Um, yeah. Okay. Well, thanks for calling. I'll see you around...Maybe."

Sarah smiled answering with a shy smirk, "Yeah...Maybe in class tomorrow, huh?"

Jamie turned a crimson red as he quickly stated, "Oh, yeah. Right. Tomorrow...Uh, bye."

Hanging up Jamie threw himself on the couch groaning out loud answering, "I am the world's biggest jerk!"

The family came out of the den and Lee smiling went over first tousling Jamie's head as he queried, "How ya doing, Tiger?"

Jamie sighed sitting up answering with a shrug, "I dunno. I mean, I didn't give her our number! She just called to say she didn't mean to laugh at me. And she got what I said in class anyway."

Lee grinned as he clapped Jamie on the arm replying, "There! See? She does like you."

Jamie shook his head responding, "But she didn't say that either, Lee!"

Looking at his mother he asked, "Mom, what makes you guys so complicated?"

Amanda shook her head at Jamie cupping his cheek as she commented, "First of all Sweetheart, we're not "guys" as you put it. And second-"

Phillip put up a hand just then stating assertively, "Uh...It's okay, Mom. I've got this."

Looking at Jamie Phillip answered, "Just stick with me, Kid. I'll help you with girls. It's really not hard if you do it the right way..."

Lee perplexed queried to Amanda and Dotty, "What am I, chopped liver? How old does he think I am?"

Phillip retorted gently, "It's fine with you and Mom, Lee. You don't have to try any more. She likes you just the way you are. And Grandma, you're good too. But Jamie's right. Things are different today with girls. We're not trying to hurt your feelings but you don't get it, really."

He then gestured to Jamie answering, "I'll tell you what Sarah meant while you do your homework now-I brought it home with me. Let's go..."

As the boys headed upstairs the three adults looked at one another and Dotty clearing her throat replied sadly, "I believe this is what's known as the generation gap. Unbelievable..."

Amanda shook her head chuckling as she responded, "Oh. Don't worry, Mother. As soon as they say something new to a girl and it backfires, they will be back to talk to us. Have no fear."

Dotty and Lee shook their heads as they each went off to do some reading and Amanda checked the fridge for their dinner items that night...

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

Maladjusted

Chapter 52

After school the next day Phillip and Jamie came into the house slowly looking around and called out, "Grandma?! We're home!"

But there was no answer.

Phillip breathed a sigh of relief as he stated to Jamie quickly, "Okay. Coast is clear. Get in here..."

Jamie came in and answered, "I still don't know why we're sneaking in our own house, Phillip. I didn't do anything wrong! The other kid did!"

Phillip groaned and commented, "Go look at your face in the bathroom and then tell me there's nothing to worry about!"

Shutting the door they headed upstairs and putting his things down in their bedroom Jamie went to look in the hall bathroom at his eye which was becoming purple!

Phillip sighed looking at it as well remarked, "C'mon! We gotta do something before anybody comes home or we're in for it!"

Jamie sighed also and answered shrugging, "I don't know why that guy hit me. I was just talking to Sarah. He-He acted like they were boyfriend/girlfriend...It was really stupid!"

Phillip shook his head responding urgently, "Yeah, yeah. Let's go get something for your eye. Ice or something."

Jamie followed Phillip downstairs replying, "Hey, yeah! What did they give Rocky for his eye? And what about my glasses?"

Phillip groaned as they went in the kitchen and he answered, "Your eye's bad, but it's not exactly like Rocky's, okay? Let's look in the freezer..."

They found ice and Phillip then found a steak and yelled, "Great! We'll use this!"

Jamie shook his head as he remarked, "No, Dumb Bell! It's a raw steak we gotta get! This is frozen!"

Phillip tersely stated, "We don't have money to get one! We'll just defrost this one, okay? You'll be fine. We also gotta look at Mom's makeup. There's gotta be cover stuff for this. Remember that Halloween where Mom used that white makeup to scare some kids? That'll work for you. But your glasses? We're gonna have to tell Mom about that."

Jamie shook his head responding slowly, "Gee, I dunno, Phillip-"

Phillip retorted looking at the clock on the stove, "We don't have any choice! It's this plan or we tell Mom what happened and she freaks! And you know she will!"

Jamie sighed and nodded and they set to work on their plan...

A few hours later Lee and Amanda came home and Dotty greeted them commenting, "Thank goodness you're home. I think you'd better listen to the phone message we got this afternoon..."

It was from Alma Dennis reassuring them that Jamie was not hurt seriously in the fight but that she talked to both boys who said it wouldn't happen again and that the girl Sarah insisted that Jamie did not start the fight and was only defending himself and her in the situation.

Turning off the machine Amanda asked perplexed, "Jamie knows I don't like fighting! Where in the world would he get that idea to-"

Then both Amanda and Dotty coming to the same conclusion noticed that Lee had disappeared from the kitchen!

Amanda sighed and shaking her head remarked, "I have a pretty good idea where both children are. Excuse me, Mother."

Going out the back door Amanda called up to the treehouse, "James Joseph and Phillip Thomas King! I want a word with you! Get down here now!"

Lee poked his head out suddenly from up above and stated putting up a hand, "Uh, Sweetie. Jamie's okay, really. His eye? Not so much, but I think you should call out for pizza or something for our dinner tonight."

Amanda sighed again and queried tiredly, "Lee Stetson, what are you talking about?"

Lee clearing his throat responded, "Well, he's sort of wearing our dinner if you know what I mean..."

Amanda commented slowly, "Show me, please. Right now."

After a moment Lee brought Jamie over to the ladder to show Amanda who gasped, "Oh, my gosh! What is that on your eye?"

Lee answered slowly, "It's-It's a steak, Honey-"

Amanda retorted, "No, not that! The white stuff! What is that?"

Lee shrugged to Jamie who slowly answered, "It's your makeup, Mom. So I won't look that bad tomorrow at school."

Amanda then found herself chuckling at the sight and then Lee joined in and Jamie stated, "Thanks! Nice to know my family cares, you know?"

Amanda giggling replied, "Of-Of course we care, Honey! But maybe I can fix it so it's not too obvious, okay? Please come down now, huh?"

So all three male members came down from the treehouse with Amanda responding, "I'll go get my makeup while Lee calls out for dinner. Let's go in."

As she led the way inside the house she mumbled, "If they knew how much that steak was...What a waste!"

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

Maladjusted

Chapter 53

At breakfast the next morning while the boys were eating, Lee and Amanda had their talk with them over the previous day's events.

Jamie stated irritatedly, "I told you already, Mom. It wasn't my fault, okay?"

Amanda remarked narrowing her eyes at him, "Nevertheless, you know how I feel about fighting and please watch your tone with me. I know you're upset, but that isn't helping your case at all, hmm?"

Phillip spoke up next answering with a groan, "Mom, I'm sorry we didn't at least talk to you before using the steak or your makeup. But we didn't know what else to do! You guys weren't home anyway and besides, we're not babies any more. We handled it okay, I think..."

Lee turned Jamie's face towards him and commented, "Your mom did a fine job with that eye, Ace. How does it feel?"

Jamie shrugged stating, "It's all right. If I don't blink too much. Do we have any more steak?"

Lee chuckled as he touched Jamie's shoulder and responded, "Nah, you don't need any more. The swelling went down. You'll be fine soon enough."

Jamie winced replying, "Yeah, but by now everyone's heard that I didn't fight back. I'll be creamed at school today."

Lee cleared his throat answering with a shake to his head, "No. That's where you're wrong, Pal. You were just protecting a friend. There's nothing wrong with that, okay? Your family and your real friends know the truth and are gonna stick with you."

Phillip nodded in agreement responding firmly, "Yeah, we will. Besides, if anyone hassles you when I'm around-"

But Amanda admonished him replying, "Phillip! Don't you even think about it, Mister!"

Just then the school bus honked and the boys jumped up to grab their books and head out the door after kissing Amanda and saying their goodbyes to Lee and Dotty, who had just come downstairs.

Dotty called out to them, "Don't slam the-"

But it fell on deaf ears as the door shut loudly and Dotty winced!

Coming into the kitchen she shook her head stating, "Door...Honestly! Do they have to do that every time?"

Amanda nodded as she went to the sink to rinse out her coffee cup replying, "Of course they do, Mother. They're boys."

Dotty chuckled and answered drily, "Hmm...Seems to me that a certain daughter of mine did that very thing after an argument with her father over the Beatles."

Amanda made a face at her and commented, "Well, I was mad because Daddy called it crap but he shouldn't have just because didn't understand the music at all!"

Looking at Lee she replied, "Parents just didn't get it then, you know?"

A nodding Lee getting up from the table looked at his watch as Dotty was about to respond and remarked, "Uh, Sweetheart? C'mon, we're late."

Dotty shook her head at him stating with a shrug, "That's it. Don't let me defend our music against yours, Dear. Besides, what's wrong with Glenn Miller anyway?"

After Amanda kissed her goodbye and took her purse going out the front door she answered, "Nothing at all, Mother. Did I say anything?"

Dotty called out to her replying, "No! But you were about to, Missy! We'll continue this later!"

Lee turned back toward Dotty on his way out the door giving her a hug as he whispered, "I get it. I've been there. I had the same argument with the Colonel over the Stones...See ya."

The door closed and Dotty puzzled queried to herself as she went to pour herself some coffee, "Stones? Who were they?"

It took her a moment and then she shook her head commenting, "Ohh...That other ridiculous group."

She went to sit down at the table and looking up answered with a sigh, "It's a whole different world today, Carl. Very different..."


	54. Chapter 54

Maladjusted

Chapter 54

It was lunchtime that same day as Amanda came out of the conference room after a meeting with Billy and blanched as a strong odor came by her!

She asked him, "What is that smell?"

Billy shrugged answering, "I guess someone made a fresh pot of coffee."

Looking at her with concern he queried then, "What is it, Amanda? You usually like coffee."

Amanda nodded squeamishly and replied slowly, "Y-Yes, Sir. But that...is...Excuse me!"

She then raced to the Ladies room managing to reach the toilet just in time to vomit!

Billy saw Francine coming off the elevator just then and asked, "This coffee from the machine this morning. Is it new or bad?"

Francine took a whiff and sighed happily, "Oh, are you kidding? It's from that pastry shop on Dumont Circle. It's the best! I sprung for a bag today for everyone to enjoy. Why?"

Billy sighed and nodded remarking, "Let me guess. French, Arabic, or Italian roast?"

Francine quizzically stated, "French, of course. Billy, what are you driving at?"

Billy went to the machine and poured himself a cup and took a sip.

Swallowing he shrugged commenting, "It's a bit strong but otherwise, all right..."

Amanda came back from the Ladies room and both Billy and Francine noticed her ashen look.

Billy quickly got her to a chair asking, "Are you all right, Amanda?"

Amanda swallowed hard as she sat down thanking him and stated, "I-I guess, but that smell's still here. What is it, Sir?"

Francine answered, "It's the new coffee I got from the pastry shop on Dumont Circle...That's the way it's supposed to smell. Like coffee?"

Amanda nodded and then getting up slowly walked around the area sniffing with Francine quipping, "God! It's like having one of those dogs, you know?"

Billy looking at Amanda carefully glanced at Francine and asided, "Quiet. Something might really be wrong here."

As Amanda reached the steno pool she asked, "Does anyone here have on perfume that smells like bad cheese or skunk or something?"

All the women there immediately glared at her and Francine then quickly got her away from them and commented, "Way to make friends, Amanda! Let's get outta here."

But Amanda shook her head and called back to the women, "Sorry, but I guess I'm not feeling well and-"

One of the women bit back to her responding, "My boyfriend got me this Jean Nate' for my birthday last week, and I know it's a lot better than the dime store stuff I always smell from you!"

The other women nodded around her murmuring, "Yeah! You tell her!"

Billy cleared his throat stating, "All right. Mrs. Stetson didn't mean to malign anyone here. She must be getting the flu or something. She apologizes profusely. Now get back to work."

As the women went back to their duties sullenly Billy remarked to Amanda, "Now, Amanda. Francine is going to take you to see Dr. Scardelli and we'll get to the bottom of this-"

But Amanda shook her head stating, "Oh, no. Really, Sir. I'm just fine. I'll go for a walk and get some fresh air. I'll be all right. You'll see..."

She went to the elevator as it opened and Beaman coming out grabbed her as she fainted!

As Beaman held onto her Francine rushed inside as well with Billy barking, "Get her to Scardelli and I'll find Lee!"

TBC


	55. Chapter 55

Maladjusted

Chapter 55

Amanda struggled to wake as she heard muffled voices surrounding her.

What happened, she wondered as she slowly opened her eyes seeing her husband and her mother in the exam room and went to sit up.

Lee immediately put hands on her shoulders stating gently, "Whoa there! Just lie back down, Honey. Dr. Scardelli will be right back-"

But Amanda shook her head and commented weakly, "L-Lee, I'm all right. I probably just need to eat lunch, that's all..."

She then noticed a look pass between Lee and Dotty and asked slowly, "Okay. What's happening? Why the funny looks? Mother? How long have you been here? When did you get here?"

Lee cleared his throat and Dotty replied carefully, "Well, Darling. I've been here a while with Lee. And it isn't exactly lunchtime any more."

Amanda raised an eyebrow and queried, "No? Well then, what time is it? What's the matter with you two?"

Lee stroked his wife's hand and answered carefully, "Uh, well...It's uh...almost dinner-"

Amanda struggled to sit up as Lee tried to put her back down against the pillows with her murmuring, "D-Dinner? Wait! I know it was lunch after the meeting Billy and I had and then..."

She struggled to remember the last thing she did after the meeting and groaned stating, "Oh, those poor girls! I treated them terribly! Lee! You have to tell them that I'm sorry and that-"

Lee patted her hand and commented gently, "Honey, relax. Francine talked to them. They're okay now."

Amanda sighed remarking, "But they...they don't like her. Do they? Besides, I was so awful to them. What did Francine say to them? I hope she was nice enough to apologize to them for my meanness-"

Just then Francine came in responding, "It's fine, Amanda. I promised them trinkets if they didn't take offense at your curious questioning-"

Amanda shook her head commenting slowly, "Francine, you shouldn't have bribed them. They could lose their jobs-"

Fraqncine put up a hand answering, "Please! They won't lose their jobs. Billy also talked to them. They're fine, okay?"

As Amanda looked at Francine and then at Lee he replied with a shrug, "See? Everyone's fine. Relax, huh?"

Amanda shook her head and responded, "No deflecting! What did I ask them?"

Lee sighed as Francine shrugged stating, "You, ah...Asked if anyone had any stinky cheese or skunky thing near them. That's all. But-But they're okay now. Really. Stop worrying."

Amanda moaned as she laid back against the pillow once more and commented softly, "I can't believe I was that rude to them! Can we just go home now, Lee?"

Lee shook his head and remarked, "Dr. Scardelli has to look over your tests and see what's going on. Um, he thinks you should stick around here tonight and he'll have an answer in the morning. But Sweetie. You'll be fine, okay?"

Amanda sighed replying, "Where are the boys?"

Dotty answered, "They're at their friend Billy Barton's house having dinner and I'll go get them later."

The nurse then came back to the area and remarked, "Mrs. Stetson? They have your room ready so we'll get you a wheelchair and get you settled. Your husband and mother can come along if they'd like."

Dotty smiled replying, "Of course we're coming. You just try to keep us away."

But as they went up to settle Amanda in, Lee noticed her demeanor.

He knew she was a bit worried even though he told her not to be, that it was just a precaution.

When they were alone for a moment as Dotty went to check on the boys and Francine left Amanda queried to Lee, "What if this is..."

Lee shrugged answering, "What?"

Amanda swallowed hard and commented softly, "Like the last time? You know..."

Lee shook is head and squeezing her hands responded gently, "No, Sweetheart. It's not going to be that way. Look. Even if you are pregnant, there's no reason why this should be happening again, all right? Please stop worrying. You are a young, strong, very healthy woman who bore two very healthy boys already."

Dr. Scardelli came in just then and answered, "Listen to your husband. Positive thinking is what we're all about here."

Amanda shrugged and asked, "So, can you tell us anything?"

Dr. Scardelli nodded and responded lightly, "Yes. I'm still going over your tests but I'll need another blood sample and urine sample in order to rule some things out. As you know, there's no rushing any tests, all right? We don't want to overlook anything here. Other than that, you can pick something out on the menu for dinner and try to relax. Worrying will not help the situation."

Looking at his watch he stated, "I'll check on you later before going home..."

With that he was gone and Amanda shook her head answering, "Well, that didn't ease my mind at all."

Dotty then came in and giving Amanda a kiss replying, "That is from the boys who said goodnight and they love you. Now, can I get you a magazine to read or anything?"

Amanda smirked commenting, "Get the Bluebell outfit on and you'd be a hit here, Mother."

Dotty shook her head at her daughter's attempt at humor and waved it away as she shrugged querying, "All right. What can I do, Dear?"

Amanda sighed as she looked at both Lee and Dotty and remarked slowly, "You may as well go home since there's nothing to do here but wait. I'll be all right. I promise."

Dotty hugged her and asked, "Are you sure? Because we don't mind staying?"

Amanda shook her head commenting, "No. Go on and I'll see you in the morning."

Lee kissed her and queried, "I can get a cot and stay with you if you want?"

But Amanda touched his cheek answering gently, "It's one night and I'm a big girl...Go."

So as Lee and Dotty left Amanda turned on the TV and sighed thinking, This would be a good time for a Choco Bloco shake...Whew!

TBC


	56. Chapter 56

Maladjusted

Chapter 56

Dr. Scardelli met with Lee and Amanda later the next morning in her room stating,"I don't know what's happening Amanda, but your levels seem to be off."

Lee and Amanda looked quizzically at him and then each other with Lee asking, "Uh... Run that by us again? What levels?"

Dr. Scardelli shook his head apologetically and stated, "I'm sorry. Her HCG levels..."

Noticing the confusion on their faces he remarked slowly, "What I'm getting at is that her hormone levels work this way. If they're above 25, she'd be pregnant, but if they're below 5, then she's not. But-"

Lee shrugged answering, "C'mon, Doc. What are you getting at here?"

Dr. Scardelli sighed and responded simply, "I just don't know. We'll have to wait another week to be sure. One test showed she was pregnant and another showed she wasn't. It's all about the hormone levels here, okay?"

Amanda groaned and asked, "So. I'm fine...Maybe? But I have to get another test in a week to rule out whether I'm for sure pregnant or for sure not? Okay. That didn't confuse me. Sheesh!"

Dr. Scardelli sighed and commented contritely, "I'm sorry. But I, like most doctors don't have all the answers. If I did, do you think I'd be here?"

Lee sighed as he held Amanda's hand and nodded replying, "I know. We're sorry. It's just confusing, that's all."

Amanda shrugged asking, "So, I can go home today. Right?"

Dr. Scardelli nodded stating, "I don't see why not. But we'll check you again next week, all right?"

After he left the room Amanda shook her head as she went to the bathroom to change and commented, "Boy, all these tests they run and they still don't know? This will wind up getting really expensive-"

Lee shook his head responding, "Honey, don't worry. We have the insurance. Let them deal with it, all right?"

Coming out a few minutes later Amanda queried, "All I meant was, why have tests done that may be unnecessary to begin with?"

Lee stroked her hand replying gently, "So we can find out whether it's serious or not. Don't you wanna know for sure?"

Amanda scoffed, "Of course! But what if-"

Lee then put a finger to her lips shaking his head and stated softly, "Uh-uh! We're not going there, remember? Scardelli said to think positive...So, are you ready to go?"

Amanda sighed and swallowed hard commenting, "Ready as I'll ever be. What do we tell Mother and the boys later?"

Lee shrugged as they exited the room answering, "The truth... That we don't know anything yet. Right?"

Amanda nodded as they got to the nurse's desk to sign her out and she responded heavily, "Yeah..."

On the way to the car from the building Lee asked, "So, how was your dinner last night?"

Amanda chuckled as he helped her in the passenger side and replied, "Well, I was dreaming about a Choco Bloco, but got only bland food. What about you? Anything exciting?"

Lee starting the car after buckling in stated, "Well, your mother tried a new recipe from a neighbor..."

Amanda sensed his hesitation and remarked, "Okay. Your face isn't happy here. So, what happened?"

Lee shrugged commenting, "We wound up calling for a pizza delivery-"

Amanda shook her head smirking and replied, "Oh, no!"

Lee nodded and smiled answering, "Oh, yeah. I mean, it looked like what it was supposed to from the magazine photo but then we each took a bite and..."

Amanda queried, "Well, what was it exactly? Mother cooks wonderfully."

Lee nodded and answered, "Yes. Her pot roast is great, but this? Well, it wasn't her recipe-"

Amanda sighed and asked, "Lee! What was it?"

Lee slowly responded, "It was something Scandinavian. Goulash or something totally off the charts inedible! Can we change the subject, please?"

Amanda nodded as Lee drove and she queried, "Wait.. You meant Hungarian Goulash, didn't you?"

Lee groaned stating, "Well, the neighbor's family is from Scandinavia. It was their own " take" on it."

Amanda shook her head groaning, "Oh, my!"

Lee nodded commenting, "You got that right. Hey, call your mom and tell her we'll pick her up on our way to get some shopping done and go for some lunch as well at a place where the food is out of this world..."

Amanda thought for a moment and then smiled querying, "Milo's Chili Dogs? That's right! She's never had them. She'll love it! Terrific idea, Sweetheart..."

TBC


	57. Chapter 57

Maladjusted

Chapter 57

Near the end of the week one morning Amanda woke feeling restless but she didn't know why.

She quietly got up and threw a pair of jeans on and a sweatshirt and her sneakers and putting her hair in a simple ponytail, went downstairs.

Looking at the time she saw it was 5 AM.

She thought, I'll only be a little while. Maybe a drive is all I need...

Leaving a note for Lee and Dotty she grabbed her purse and keys and left the house.

As she drove around the neighborhood she decided to go out further and heading for the expressway she put on the radio and it was blasting Madonna music!

She jumped and quickly turned down the volume and shaking her head turned to an oldies station stating, "I'll have to remind those boys to turn it back to where I had it. Sheesh."

As a song began she smiled as she heard it was a Beatles one and sang along,

"Baby, you can drive my car,

Yes, I'm gonna be a star,

Baby, you can drive my car,

And baby I love you...

Beep, beep, beep, beep, yeah!"

As the song faded Amanda queried, "Remember that one, Daddy? I sang it when I got my license..."

She swallowed as memories of her father overcame her as she sighed commenting, "Daddy, I don't know what's going on with me lately. I have a wonderful husband and two great kids and I'd be absolutely lost without Mother. But something's missing, I think."

She then found herself heading for Virginia Beach and shaking her head continued stating, "I don't even think another baby's on my mind anyway. I just feel suddenly like I did after Joe and I split. Kind of unsettled and all over the place, you know?"

Pulling off the expressway to a shoulder of the road she stopped and dialed her house.

Lee answered, "Amanda?! Where are you? Are you okay, Honey?"

Amanda sighed and putting up a hand remarked, "Yes, Sweetheart, I'm fine. Just needed some time to myself, that's all. I'll be home later. But would you let Billy know that I won't be in?"

Lee answered with a shrug, "Sure, but I can meet you. Where are you? We can talk about it. Whatever it is, all right?"

Amanda shrugged replying, "That's just it. I don't know what's going on. I mean physically I feel okay, but all I can tell you is I felt restless this morning and decided to take a drive. In fact, I'm on my way to Virginia Beach now-"

Lee shook his head commenting, "V-Virginia Beach? Sweetie, that's not exactly around the corner. Are you sure you don't want me to meet you someplace-"

But Amanda cut him off answering, "No! I'm-I'm okay! But I feel like I need to do this for some reason. So, would you please let me do this? I'll call you on my way back. And no shadows, all right? I love you."

Lee sighed responding, "I love you, too."

Then she hung up and Dotty reading the note Amanda had left saw Lee hang up the phone in the kitchen and asked, "Was that Amanda? Where did she go?"

Lee put up a hand as he dialed the Agency and then Billy's extension.

He knew Billy sometimes went in before eight AM and he was hoping today was one of those days.

When Billy answered Lee remarked, "Hey, it's me. Listen, are any of our people in Virginia Beach this morning or at least heading there?"

Billy shook his head commenting, "Not that I know of. Why? Is there trouble?"

Lee cleared his throat responding, "Uh, no. But Amanda left the house early this morning and I just got a call from her saying she was fine but she needed time to herself and she's heading for Virginia Beach, so she won't be in today. She refused to have me meet her. I-I don't know what to make of it. Should I be worried?"

Billy smiled stating, "You know Amanda. If she says she's all right, then she is. But...if it would make you and Dotty feel better then I'll send someone. Should I?"

Lee thought carefully remembering her plea of "no shadows".

He also knew that anything could happen out there and making up his mind replied slowly, "Yeah, please? But don't make it obvious, huh? I'll see you in a while. Thanks, Billy."

Billy answered, "You got it."

They hung up and Dotty perplexed queried, "Why on earth would she go to Virginia Beach today? I hope she at least brought a sweater with her. It's cool at this hour of the morning, and-"

Lee patted her hands stating, "I'm sure she did, Dotty. Anyway, at least we heard from her, huh? Now, I'm gonna go get dressed."

As he headed for the stairs Dotty asked, "You mean you're not going after her? Because if you don't, I will! It's not like her to do something like this!"

Lee turned back to her and commented calmly, "Dotty, please! She said she was fine and besides, if she didn't want me to go meet her she more than likely meant you as well. Look, she knows we love her and we're naturally worried but she also said she'd call us on the way back. Now, I'm going to work. I'm having someone sent there as a precaution even though she'll probably be mad about it later, but I'm leaning on the side of caution anyway. I'd like you to please go about your day. I will call you as soon as I hear anything. Good or bad, okay?"

Dotty huffed stating, "Well! Thank you for trying to prove that you know my daughter better than I do! All right, fine. I have errands to run and a bridge club meeting this afternoon. You promise to let me know the minute you hear anything?"

Lee kissed her temple answering gently, "I promise. Scout's honor..."

As he headed back upstairs Dotty shook her head thinking, Ooh, that girl! I swear!

TBC


	58. Chapter 58

Maladjusted

Chapter 58

As Amanda walked along the beach that early morning she had the strange feeling that someone was following her or watching her.

Shaking it off she thought, You've become a good agent thanks to being around Lee all these years but you're a bit dramatic here...

No one she knew was there and she'd already called Lee earlier to let him know that she was fine.

Stopping in her tracks she carefully looked around, but still there was no one nearby.

She then saw a bluff at the far end of the beach and decided to rest for a minute.

As she reached it she climbed up carefully and sat down.

Watching the waves roll in and back out she breathed in the salty air but there was suddenly something else in the air as well. It was a hint of perfume...Perfume?

Looking around again she didn't see anyone but honed in on the odor and chuckling lightly she sighed and commented, "Okay, Francine. Come on out. I know it's you."

Then from behind the bluff slowly appeared Francine as she asked, "How did you figure it out?"

Amanda groaned and answered, "Because no one I know wears those "Jackie O" sunglasses or has that distinctive perfume you wear! And that floppy hat? Please! It's not even all that sunny out today. Trust me, you won't burn. Now what are you doing here as if I didn't know?"

Francine shrugged remarking lightly, "I haven't been here in a long time and I wanted to see what all the fuss was about-"

Amanda shook her head replying, "Oh, c'mon! If Lee sent you, why can't you just admit it? "

Francine retorted, "Because he didn't! B-"

Amanda nodded responding, "A-ha! Billy sent you because Lee asked him! I just can't believe him! I tell him I'm fine and he still worries. What's wrong with men anyway? We tell them we need to be by ourselves and they-"

Francine shook her head and commented, "Oh, you're breaking my heart! Poor Amanda! She has a whole world of people that love her and she can't deal with the attention-"

Amanda incredulously queried, "Why are you being like that? You have people that care, too."

Francine climbed up to the bluff and sat down carefully stating, "Yes, I have people that care. But tell me this. From way back when you were married to Joe and had the boys up until now being married to Lee, did you ever get up at the crack of dawn feeling whatever this is you're going through and say, "I think I'll go for a drive" and wind up here in Virginia Beach? And be honest. I'm not judging you. I'm just curious why someone who has everything going for them suddenly does this? I mean, you have your mom and Lee to talk to as well as Billy and me. You know that, right?"

Amanda sighed and nodded remarking, "Yes, I do. Thank you. But like I told my father in the car on the way over-"

Francine went to check Amanda's forehead and queried, "Are you feeling all right? I mean, didn't your father pass away years ago?"

Amanda brushed Francine's hand away stating, "Will you stop? Yes he did, but helps me to talk to him sometimes. It's comforting."

Francine sucked in a breath and let it out slowly answering, "Whew...Thought for a minute there you were going all Sally Field on me-"

Amanda queried, "Sally Field?"

Francine replied, "Yeah. See, there was this movie called "Kiss Me Goodbye" where Sally was talking to her dead husband, and-"

Then she noticed Amanda giving her a wary look and she quickly responded, "Oh, look! I went to that movie when I had a not so terrific date then and I was stuck in D.C. and couldn't fly home for the holidays, okay? Now, what were we talking about again?"

Amanda chuckled answering, "I-I think it was why I was here. But you know what? I think I'm gonna be okay now."

Getting up she commented, "Thanks for coming to rescue me, Francine. Ready to go?"

As she watched Amanda get down from the bluff she slowly followed stating, "Uh, yeah. Sure...You mean you just figured out what was wrong? Why you felt the way you did?"

Amanda responded shaking her head, "I-I think so. But I have to call Mother to be sure. I can't believe it slipped my mind anyway. I mean, I was just talking to Daddy in the car, and today is his birthday! It was around the time that Joe and I split up. You see... Ever since that time, I try to spend the day with the boys and Mother since she moved in with us. We go get flowers from a shop or bring our own from the garden and go to the cemetery and Mother and I tell the boys about their grandfather, and then we go out to lunch. But about the other thing, I just don't know."

Francine groaned and commented, "Wait! What other thing? You just told me what this day meant to you. You never said anything about something else being wrong."

Amanda put up a hand as they reached the parking area and her car and stated dialing the house on her car phone, " That's because I'm not sure yet. Wait, please? Just let me check with her first..."

Dotty answered, "Hello?"

Amanda sighed and commented, "Hello, Mother, it's me. I'm sorry I worried you-"

Dotty shook her head responding, "Amanda! Darling, are you all right?"

Amanda nodded and queried, "Yes, I'm fine, Mother. It's Daddy's birthday today, isn't it? I'm sorry it slipped my mind. But look. If I leave right now, I should make it back in time to pick the boys up and then get you as well, okay?"

Dotty shook her head answering, "No, it's fine. I'll call the school and tell them you're on your way, but Honey...We could have done it over the weekend. You know that, right?"

Amanda nodded looking at Francine replying, "Yeah, I know. But for some strange reason, I had to do it today, you know? Well, I'll see you soon. I love you."

Dotty sighed responding, "I love you too, Sweetheart. Bye..."

They hung up and Francine asked Amanda, "Everything all right now?"

Amanda swallowed hard and gave Francine a hug commenting softly, " Yeah...Thanks for being here for whatever reason. It helped."

Francine hesitatedly remarked, "Well, g-good. I'm glad. So, you're okay here? Need me to lead the way home or anything?"

Amanda giggled stating, "N-No. I'm fine. You go ahead. And tell my husband...Never mind. I'll call him on the way back."

Francine nodded and pulled out thinking, I should call him anyway. Just to warn him of his wife's behavior pattern today...Whew!

TBC


	59. Chapter 59

Maladjusted

Chapter 59

Lee had just gotten back to the office after a meeting with Dr. Smyth when the office phone rang.

Getting to it quickly he picked up stating, "Stetson."

Francine answered, "Hey, it's me..."

Lee sighed commenting, "Oh, hi."

Francine arching an eyebrow responded with a salty tone, "Gee, it's nice hearing from you too. You know, I had better things to do today than to go chasing after your wife! But in case you're wondering, she's fine and dandy and you should be hearing from her shortly-"

The other phone line buzzed and Lee held up a finger replying, "Ho-Hold on a second, Francine. It could be her now..."

Putting Francine on hold he picked up the other line asking," Hello, Amanda? Is that you?"

Amanda smiled lightly answering, "Yes, Sweetheart. I'm on my way back to get the boys and Mother and I wanted to have you meet us at Spencer's for lunch if you're able to?"

Lee shook his head as he responded, "Lunch? But the boys have school-"

Amanda nodded commenting, "Yes, but I remembered what today is and why I was so out of it this morning. Look at the calendar and tell me what today is, please?"

Lee sighed as he glanced at his desk calendar answering, "Sept. 12th. Why?"

Amanda replied, "Because it's my father's birthday and it's also around the time that Joe and I called it quits. I've tried since then to keep the boys occupied so the memory of that time doesn't hurt so much, you know? So, can you make it?"

Lee swallowed hard stating with hesitation, "Gee, Honey. I dunno. This should really just involve the four of you. I-I don't want to be in the way..."

Amanda sighed deeply and remarked gently, "Lee Stetson! You are an amazingly wonderful complex human being and I couldn't be more grateful to have you in my life! Now. The boys want you there, Mother wants you there and I definitely want you there. You are a part of this family and I won't take no for an answer, Mister! Do I have to have Francine drag you there herself or are you gonna be there?"

Lee chuckled softly as he slowly nodded retorting, "Okay, okay! I'll be there...Oh, shoot!"

Amanda concernedly asked, "What's the matter?"

Lee gulped and replied, "I have Francine on hold on the other line. I'd better tell her what's going on. See you soon, Sweetheart. I love you."

Amanda remarked, "I love you, too. Bye, bye."

Hanging up with Amanda he got back on with Francine stating profusedly, "Francine, I'm so sorry! Really! It's just that-"

Francine groaned answering, "Oh, please spare me! Usually, I'm considered truly unforgettable. But in your case..."

Lee sighed and commented, "I'm very sorry, okay? And I thank you for checking on Amanda for me today. Look, can I get you anything from Spencer's to make it up to you? Anything at all?"

Francine rolled her eyes as the traffic slowed down to a crawl as she was just getting out of Virginia Beach and she remarked crisply, "Well. I was going to suggest a dinner for the two of us like the old days because you so owe me big for this, but seeing as you've been busy of late-"

Lee groaned and chuckled answering, "Um, busy? How about fully married with a partner/wife, a house, two stepkids, and a mother in-law to boot? But hey, any time you wanna come over for dinner just say the word. You're always welcome...You know that."

Francine swallowed not believing this conversation and shaking her head stated finally, "Okay, how about this? You order the most expensive wine bottle they have and their top of the line chocolate mousse in a doggy bag and have it delivered tonight to my apartment. That will pretty much square it for us...Deal?"

Lee nodded slowly responding, "Yeah, okay. You got it."

Looking at his watch he replied, "Well, I'd better get some files done so I can meet them on time. Talk to you later."

Francine sighed as she told him goodbye hanging up as the traffic began moving normally once more...

TBC


	60. Chapter 60

Maladjusted

Chapter 60

As the family met at Spencer's later that afternoon and got settled at their table Lee looking at the boys asked, "So, Fellas...What are you gonna have?"

Phillip shook his head as he glanced at the menu and stated, "Gee, Lee. I dunno. The pork chops sure look great, though."

Amanda smirked and shaking her head remarked lightly, "No, Honey. That's the dinner menu you're seeing. Turn over to the other side and you'll see the lunch stuff."

Jamie then eying the menu answered to Phillip, "Whoa! Did you see the cheeseburger and fries! The fries are a mountain!"

Phillip eyeballed them and sighed commenting, "They do look excellent...Okay, let's get those and the shakes, too-"

But Dotty shook her head responding, "Oh no, Boys! You can get the burgers but only one of those frie orders and you can split it. Your drinks will be soda or milk and whatever you can't finish we'll take home, all right? Remember. You still have dinner later, hmm?"

The boys of course groaned but nodded agreeing with Dotty.

Looking at Amanda Lee queried, "What are you having, Honey?"

Not hearing Lee for a moment Amanda answered, "That's good, too..."

Lee cleared his throat eying the family and then asked, "Sweetie? I just asked you what you were going to have?"

Amanda felt all eyes on her and she shrugged embarrassedly stating, "Oh...Sorry. Um, I guess the shrimp salad and an iced tea."

Dotty perplexed replied, "Darling, you said earlier that you were going to have the steak sandwich. Your daddy loved them-"

Amanda irritated now replied, "Well, I changed my mind! I can do that if I want, you know?"

Dotty put up a hand and responded softly looking around,"Of course you can, Dear. Whatever you want, all right?"

Jamie then spoke up asking, "Hey! If Mom can have what she wants, why can't we?"

Lee swallowed and commented,"Because your grandmother knows what's best. I couldn't even eat all that that you guys looked at. Besides, I'm getting steaks for dinner tonight and you'll need appetites for those, right?"

As the boys stated, "All right!" Amanda looked to Lee and queried, "But I have lasagna pulled out from the freezer for tonight. Why didn't you ask me earlier?"

Lee shrugged and replied lightly, "It was gonna be a surprise. Steak, baked potatoes, nice bottle of wine-oh, that reminds me..."

Signalling a waiter who came over he remarked, "I need a delivery order for tonight. The best bottle in the house and that excellent chocolate mousse you have sent to this address, please. And put it on my bill..."

Lee scribbled Francine's address and handing it to the waiter answered, "Thanks a lot."

The waiter nodded and replied, "I'll put the order in and then be back for your lunch order, Sir."

As the waiter left Amanda put down her menu answering tersely, "Excuse me, I'm going to the ladies room..."

She got up and Lee got up as well watching her go and asked Dotty confusedly, "What did I say?"

Dotty getting up sighed stating, "Don't worry. We'll be back. Just order us the same salad and tea, hmm?"

As she also left Phillip looked at Lee querying, "What's wrong with Mom? I mean, we know she and Grandma miss Grandpa West but why does she look mad all of a sudden?"

Lee clearing his throat replied,"Well. Fellas, your mom decided to take a drive earlier. She was feeling out of sorts when she woke up this morning and didn't know why. I guess she still doesn't really know, but listen. The best thing we can do is just be there for her and love her even more than we usually do, okay?"

The boys shrugged and responded, "Sure, Lee..."

The waiter then came back over and Lee gave out the lunch orders as the ladies came back and the boys jumped up to pull the chairs out for them as they sat down.

Lee winked at the boys to thank them and Amanda faintly smiled and swallowing hard commented, "My, such gentlemen! Thank you, My Sweethearts."

The boys grinned and chimed together, "You're welcome."

When their food had arrived a short time later and the family had begun to eat Lee noticed at one point that Amanda was just picking at her food and queried gently, "Honey? Everything okay?"

Amanda shook her head and stated sadly, "No. Because whatever I was thinking about on the way home from the beach was way off. And I was sure about it, and then I wasn't. But it turned out wrong anyway..."

Noticing Lee's curious expression she waved it away responding," I'm-I'm fine, Sweetie. Let's just eat, huh?"

So while the boys were telling Amanda about the latest prank done in the schoolyard that morning Lee asided to Dotty asking, "Do you know what your daughter was talking about?"

Dotty cleared her throat and whispered back, "Apparently she has her period, so..."

Lee nodded and sighed in understanding answering in a low voice, "Ahh. Okay. Well, her appointment is next week so now we know it won't be happening yet. Which is fine for now. We have plenty of time since we haven't looked for a new house yet and I'm still getting to know the boys-"

Amanda turned to Lee suddenly and queried, "What about the boys, Lee?"

Lee covering quickly stated, "Uh, the Orioles game is next weekend and I thought we could all go since Joe's hung up in Ethiopia for a little longer-"

Amanda sighed commenting, "Well, we can't since the boys have that camping trip to West Virginia next week. You really should have checked with me beforehand, Honey."

Lee shrugged answering, "You're right. I'm sorry. I forgot..."

Phillip remarked, "Yeah, Lee. Besides, the Orioles are playing next weekend in Pittsburgh. We only go to the home games, anyway."

Lee replied, "Yeah, okay. Got it. Well. If everyone's set here, I'll get the check..."

But when the waiter came over and Amanda saw the bill she was startled and responded, "Since when can we afford that bottle of wine?! You know, a nice bouquet of flowers works just as well! I don't believe you, Lee! You can't splurge like you used to. You have a family to think about here!"

Lee retorted back, "Oh, c'mon! She's a friend of ours who did me a big favor today by looking out for you-"

Amanda argued, "Since when do I need to be babysat? Ooh!"

Getting up she answered, "C'mon, Mother... Boys, you too! "

Jamie asked, "But Mom, what about our doggy bags?"

Amanda tersely exclaimed, "Mr. Moneybags can take care of them. Honestly!"

She rushed out with Dotty giving Lee an apologetic look as she went after Amanda with the boys in tow!

As Lee sat dumbfounded the waiter came back querying, "Is there a problem, Sir?"

Lee sighed and signing the lunch bill he shook his head remarking lightly, "N-No... Everything is fine. I'll need doggy bags for all this of course, but I have a question for you. Any chance at all you wanna trade places with me right now?"

The waiter understood Lee's meaning but chuckled shaking his head stating carefully, "I would but as you can see it's pretty busy here, and-"

Lee nodded quickly and put a hand up replying, "It's okay, Pal. It was a joke, anyway. Thanks for everything...Take care."

As Lee came out to the parking lot and got into his car he got on the phone dialing Francine at work.

When she answered he responded, "Hi. Hope you enjoy your treat tonight because I'm once again in the doghouse, thanks to your lavish whims! But don't worry. You deserved this order for helping me out today, even though I'm married to someone I don't recognize right now. Have a good evening."

As he hung up he could still hear Francine's bubbling laughter ringing in his ears and thought as he pulled out, God, get me through to next week please?! I don't think I can take much more of whatever happened here at lunch today! Man!

TBC


	61. Chapter 61

Maladjusted

Chapter 61

Amanda and Dotty were out shopping the next day at the mall since it was Saturday and while looking at clothes Amanda whispered to Dotty, "Some of these are a bit overpriced, don't you think?"

Dotty was about to answer when the sales woman came over asking, "Finding everything all right, Ladies?"

Dotty remarked politely, "Yes. We were just admiring these blouses. The colors are just gorgeous."

The saleswoman then noticed Amanda looking at the skirts and replied, "Yes. They go with just about any style. Would you like to try anything on, Ma'am?"

Amanda shrugged slowly answering, "I-I dunno. Maybe later, thanks."

The saleswoman looked at Dotty with a confused look on her face and stated, "Uh, okay then. Let me know if you need any help, all right? I'll be in the back."

As the woman left Amanda looked frustratedly at her mother and commented, "Who does that? Who asks us if we need help and then just wanders off? I really don't understand that, Mother."

Dotty sighed and remarked gesturing to the blouse rack, "Well, why don't we just look and then if we see something we like we'll try it on, all right?"

Amanda shook her head and replied, "I know what I was looking for and it isn't here. It-It was a red v-necked thing that I know would go perfectly with my gray suit that I wear to work. Lee loves me in red-"

Dotty patted her arm stating, "Lee loves you, period. And I remember that v-necked thing. It was a sleeveless top that you wore in the summertime...Now. Let's look some more here and then we'll go to lunch, hmm? I don't know about you, but I'm famished."

Amanda shrugged defeatedly responding, "Why must you spoil things for me? I know what I like and I'm getting it!"

She went to the back of the store calling for the sales woman who came out from the back room and asked Amanda, "Did you find something?"

Amanda stated, "Actually, I was looking for a certain red v-necked top you had a few weeks back. It goes with shorts or slacks. Do you have it still?"

The sales woman thought carefully and commented finally, "Oh! I know the one you mean. Well, I'm sorry, but we put them on clearance last week and I'm afraid we don't have any left. It's almost fall now and-"

Amanda shook her head and commented, "Terrific! Thanks a lot, Lady! I will never shop here again!"

Turning on her heel she quickly left the store almost in tears!

Dotty shook her head remarking to the sales woman, "I'm terribly sorry. She's been a bit under the weather lately. But trust me. We will be back. We love your store. Thank you for your patience."

Quickly putting the blouses she found back on the rack she hurried after Amanda yelling, "Amanda, wait!"

Finding her near the coin fountain in the center of the mall she sat down next to her daughter on a bench and touching her hand queried, "Sweetheart...What's the matter, hmm?"

Amanda gulped as tears fell and she replied softly, "I wanted that top to wear for dinner tonight! I was going to wear that blue blouse, but then I remembered that sleazy man at Honeycutt Typewriters who said I would look delicious in it. Ugh!"

Dotty thought to herself, When was that?! Ohh, I'd better get her home!

Dotty pulled Amanda up with her and responded, "You know what? I bought chicken salad the other day. We can have it for lunch at home all right, Dear?"

Amanda stopped short as they walked and she shook her head at her stating angrily, "I'm not eating that! It could kill me and we don't have the antidote! What's the matter with you anyway, Mother? I told you! I want a hot dog and a Choco Bloco shake! Let's go already!"

As Amanda took off quickly Dotty rolled her eyes upward and thought, What's wrong with our girl, Carl? Because if she isn't pregnant, then I think her doctor made a mistake checking her tests! I'm going to have a talk with him next week when Amanda has her appointment!

Hurrying after Amanda, Dotty left the mall with her as they got to the car.

Getting in Amanda stated, "Mother, I'm sorry this was a wasted trip. I just wanted to find some nice things for Lee. I-I guess I blew it, huh?"

Dotty patted her hand as she answered, "You did no such thing, Darling. We'll come back another time, all right? Let's just go home now..."

Amanda forgetting the food she wanted nodded to her mother as they pulled out of the mall parking lot replying, "Sure..."

Dotty then got on the phone dialing home and Amanda asked as she drove, "Who are you calling, Mother?"

Dotty smiled and commented, "Just wanted to see if the boys had lunch yet."

Phillip answered, "Hello?"

Dotty smiled responding quickly, "Hi, Dear. Is Lee there? I want to ask him something, please."

Phillip handed the phone to Lee stating, "Grandma for you. She sounds nervous."

Lee got on commenting, "Hi, Dotty. What's up?"

Dotty being cryptic in front of Amanda remarked, "Lee, have you noticed the area on Monroe Street? The one with the neon triangle sign? I can't make heads or tails of the meaning of it. I don't know if it means shut down completely or temporarily closed? You know what I mean?"

Swallowing hard Lee knew exactly what Dotty was referring to in regards to Amanda and stated, "I get it...Um, why don't we take a look after lunch? Anything special you'd like?"

Dotty answered as Amanda glanced her way, "W-Well, she did want a hot dog and a Choco Bloco shake. What about the boys?"

Lee smiled and responded, "I'm making chili for dinner, but they wanted subs for lunch. That okay?"

Dotty nodded to Amanda commenting, "Yes. That sounds delicious. We'll be home soon...Bye."

Hanging up she stated to Amanda, "We're out of hot dogs but Lee suggested subs. Is that all right, Dear?"

Amanda sighed and replied, "Might as well..."

They continued the drive home in silence with Dotty thinking, Oh, boy...

TBC


	62. Chapter 62

Maladjusted

Chapter 62

It was a rush out the door that Monday as Dotty was taking the boys to school after their dental appointment while Lee and Amanda went to hers.

Dr. Scardelli asked them to come early because Amanda's second panel of test results were in and he knew they were both anxious to know what was going on.

They assured Dotty they'd let her know later as Lee pulled out of the driveway.

After getting to work they got their ID's from Mrs. Marston and went down in the elevator to Dr. Scardelli's office.

In the elevator they held hands as Lee squeezed Amanda's gently stating, "You're gonna be okay. No matter what it is, and I'll be right there beside you, all right? So there's no reason to worry, huh?"

Amanda nodded as they exited the elevator and were met by Dr. Scardelli himself who had just come out of his lab and smiled commenting, "Good morning, Scarecrow. Amanda. Well, are you ready to see me now?"

Lee's "Yes" and Amanda's "Maybe" made him chuckle and he shook his head answering, "Oh! C'mon now! You two have been waiting for this long enough."

He gestured them into his office as they followed him in and sat down across from his desk.

Looking at the couple he stated, "I've been over Amanda's results and I asked for a second panel to be absolutely sure we didn't miss anything...Amanda, you told me on the phone that your period started again?"

Amanda sighed and nodded replying, "Yes. I-I noticed it the other day and my family definitely knows because I've been a bit moodier than usual-"

Lee snorted slightly and as the doctor and Amanda both looked at him he shrugged embarrassedly stating, "Um, not that much...Really."

Dr. Scardelli nodded and queried as Amanda glared at Lee, "Have you noticed any significant change in your sleep pattern? Are your breasts more tender than usual?"

Amanda was perplexed at his questions and commented, "Doctor. Yes I've been more tired and yes, they hurt. But that's symptoms of a woman's cycle. Haven't you been listening?"

Dr. Scardelli got on his phone and dialed an extension and when the party answered he responded, "Send Kathy Carver in, will you?"

He hung up and smiling at the two remarking, "It's also a symptom of something else which is why I'm having a colleague come by-"

There was a knock at the door and Dr. Scardelli stated, "Come in."

The woman came in and greeted Dr. Scardelli.

He then commented to Lee and Amanda, "This is Dr. Kathy Carver. She's a specialist who deals with Obstetrics."

Introducing them he stated to Dr. Carver, "This is Lee and Amanda Stetson."

As they all shook hands and sat down Amanda was bowled over realizing what this meant as she asked, "So...it's not my period?"

Dr. Scardelli answered, "No. In fact, you're not only pregnant... But you're going to have twins!"

Lee and Amanda sat there stunned by the news!

When Amanda found her voice again she queried, "But...How? How is this possible after the etopic?"

Dr. Scardelli answered, "Well, remember your hormone levels being off? Your recent panels show an increased amount of HCG which generally points to a twin pregnancy. But everything else I've seen you're looking well, too..."

Lee was particularly quiet at this moment, trying to digest what was going on.

As his mind raced he thought, One baby is fine, but two?! The boys aren't babies any more, but they can be a handful at times anyway!

He found himself stating aloud, "Four kids? Four kids..."

Dr. Carver looked at Dr. Scardelli and Amanda and shaking her head remarked, "No, Mr. Stetson. It's only two you'll be having-"

Lee got up replying as he began to pace, "Yeah. But we've got two boys- teens- at home which will make it four, see?"

Looking at Amanda shaking his head almost pleadingly he commented, "We don't have room for six-"

Amanda put up a hand seeing her husband's eyes filled with fear and corrected him stating quickly, "Seven, Honey. But-But don't worry! We'll just do what we have to do and it will work out, okay?"

Lee groaned responding, "How? In that cracker box we live in now, how are we supposed to do that?! Have the boys move to the treehouse for God's sake? We can't do it!"

Amanda got up and carefully sat him down again as she soothed commenting, "We have an awful lot to talk about but if we do it step by step we'll make it work, all right?"

Dr. Carver nodded and responded, "Your wife is right. You will have time. They won't be born for quite a while yet. But if you have any questions or concerns, feel free to contact me. Otherwise, call my office to set up an appointment next month. And congratulations to you both."

The two got up slowly shaking hands with both doctors and left to go to the elevator.

As they entered the elevator Lee was muttering, "Two, four, six, eight..."

Amanda shook her head querying, "Eight? I'm not having triplets, Lee! Where do you come up with eight?"

As the elevator stopped and they were getting off at the office level Lee asked, "What are we doing here?"

Amanda replied, "Um... I think we should fill Billy and Francine in, don't you?"

Lee shrugged and stated, "Oh, yeah. I guess so..."

TBC


	63. Chapter 63

Maladjusted

Chapter 63

As Lee and Amanda broke the news of her pregnancy Billy grinned broadly and stood up to hug them and stated, "We're very happy for you! Congratulations! But let us know if you need anything, Amanda."

Amanda nodded answering, "Oh I will, Sir. But I'm fine so far, according to the doctor."

The three agents then noticed Francine remaining quiet on the sofa and Billy clearing his throat remarked curiously looking over at her, "How about it, Desmond? Care to give your good wishes as well here, or would that be too much of a strain?"

Francine shook her head replying, "Er, no...That's great news. Really. Um...Congratulations."

Lee noticing her expression put up a hand to Billy and Amanda and responded, "Uh, excuse me..."

Sitting down next to her Lee stated, "Look, I know it's a bit of a shock. I'm-I'm still trying to wrap my head around it, but I promise. We won't ask you to babysit, okay? We know how you feel about kids anyway and-"

Francine cleared her throat and staring at Lee in a pained voice queried, "Oh! You do, do you?"

Then standing up she replied to all three glaring at them, "Clearly I haven't shown my good side enough over the years, but I'm not heartless, or a monster! Excuse me!"

As she hurriedly left the office Amanda picked up on something that was lost to Lee and Billy as she commented, "I think I'll go see if she wants to talk..."

Lee stopped her stating, "Honey, let it go. She'll get over it. It'll be fine."

But Amanda shook her head and responded, "No, it won't if we ignore it. Excuse me."

As she went out the door Lee asked Billy, "What was that about?"

Billy then realizing something replied,"Women can hone in on certain signals where we can't."

Lee queried, "Meaning what?"

Billy sighed answering, "Meaning Francine wanted to talk even though she didn't say it. Amanda picked right up on it. Jeannie can do the same thing."

Lee sighed and shook his head stating as he sat on the couch, "Women..."

Meanwhile Amanda went into the Ladies room and clearing her throat asked, "Francine? Are you in here?"

Francine blowing her nose from inside one of the stall replied, "Y-Yeah. What's up?"

Amanda swallowed hard and responded gently, "I just came to see if you were all right. Um... I know we're not close but if you need to talk about something I'm here, okay?"

With that Francine burst into tears and Amanda rushed to the stall and knocked gently asking,"Francine, it's okay. We're alone here so you can let it out..."

Francine opened the stall and sobbed in Amanda'a arms uncharacteristically!

Amanda rubbed her back soothingly commenting gently, "It's all right. Shh..."

A few moments later after Francine was spent the two sat on the floor with Amanda stating, "Look, we don't even have to talk if you don't want to. We'll just sit here, but I want you to know that you're not alone. Whatever it is. I'll try to help you if I can, all right?"

Francine gulped and shrugged replying sadly, "In light of your news, I-I really don't think you can. But thanks, anyway."

She started to rise from the floor but Amanda gently pulled her back down answering, "Look, it took me years to make Lee realize that if he had a problem that he wasn't alone. I dogged the man until he had to open up as much as he was able to. Now, I'll do the same thing for you..."

Francine chuckled lightly remarking, "You're pretty stubborn that way. He told me that. But he also told me that it was one of your better qualities because you were able to solve many a case that way."

Amanda faintly smiled and with a shrug answered, "I'm sure it's irritating as well to him though he probably wouldn't admit it unless we were arguing. So, what's wrong?"

Francine sighed and commented slowly, "Well...Last week, I had a pregnancy scare. First time ever. Went to see my doctor. I'm not pregnant, but I was shocked nonetheless by what she found."

Amanda nodded and Francine gulped responding, "Something called endometriosis. I've been on the pill for years. I didn't think I ever wanted children at all but then this happened, and-"

Amanda took her hand and asked gently, "What can they do for you?"

Francine swallowed answering, "Well, they've given me medication to start with telling me it doesn't look like I'll need surgery but if the meds don't work-"

Amanda shook her head stating, "But they will. You have to think positive, all right? Now. If you need to talk some more, call me. But I think we should head back to Billy's office before they send a posse out after us, huh?"

Francine nodded and slowly hugged Amanda replying, "Thanks. I guess I did need to talk about it."

Amanda commented as they rose from the floor, "You know you can call your folks as well?"

Francine laughed heartily answering, "Oh, talking to my mother about it? Maybe. But my father? No way!"

Amanda sighed as they fixed their makeup and remarked, "Well... In any case, they love you and they need to know what's going on. Promise me you'll at least think about it, all right? News like that isn't easy but if you don't tell them you'll only make it worse, huh?"

Francine nodded as the two exited the Ladies room and Sandra from the bull pen stated, "Ms. Desmond? Mr. Melrose was looking for the file from the Capitol building. Have you seen it?"

Francine answered quickly, "Um, yeah. Let me get it to him. Thanks..."

Then Sandra commented, "And Mrs. Stetson? Mr. Stetson wanted the file on the Rosemont case so you can both finish it and go home soon."

Amanda and Francine looked at each other and shrugged with Amanda replying, "See you later..."

Francine nodded stating, "Right." as Amanda headed for the elevator...

TBC


	64. Chapter 64

Maladjusted

Chapter 64

As Lee and Amanda came home that evening from work and got out of the car, their minds were whirling with the thought of their new arrivals.

Twins...A lot was going to change here. It would be wonderful and scary at the same time!

Amanda stood by the front steps gazing at the house, her mind full of bittersweet memories.

As she swallowed hard shaking her head Lee wrapped his arms around her and kissing her temple stated, "I know, Sweetie. It's gonna be hard to leave this place but we gotta do it, you know? Anyway, wasn't it you who said let's take this a step at a time?"

Amanda nodded as she leaned into him commenting with a sigh, "Yeah...I just didn't think it would be this hard. Whew."

And from inside the house Phillip was watching them from the den window calling out, "Grandma! I think they're home now."

Dotty entering the den answered, "What are they doing, Honey?"

Phillip shrugged as Jamie also took a peek out the window and replied, "They're just standing there looking at the house. I-I think Mom's crying. I saw her wiping her eyes a little."

Dotty then steered the boys away responding quickly, "Okay, let's get to the kitchen and finish getting dinner ready. Phillip, you can set the table tonight. Jamie, help me with the spaghetti. Let's go..."

As the three got to the kitchen Jamie asked, "Grandma, you think Mom's upset about my cavity?"

Phillip groaned answering, "No, Doofus! She'd be mad, not sad! That's a dumb thing to cry about. Anyway, it's probably about work-"

Dotty shook her head remarking, "Enough, Boys! We'll find out soon enough. And Jamie, she'll be concerned about your cavity, but it's not the end of the world. And you know already to take better care of your teeth and watch the sweets, right?"

Jamie sighed and nodded as Lee and Amanda came in.

They noticed the quiet and Lee clearing his throat replied, "Hi. How's everybody doing?"

The murmurs of "Fine" went through the room as Lee and Amanda looked at the group and each other.

Shrugging Amanda cleared her throat and asked, "Mother? Where's the paper?"

Dotty filling a pot with water and bringing it to the stove stated, "Um, in the family room on the couch. Is everything all right?"

Amanda went in search for it as Lee took off his jacket and went to get a drink responding, "Everything's fine. How was your day?"

Dotty watched as Jamie put the spaghetti in the pot as the water was heating and commented to him, "Thank you, Sweetie."

Answering Lee Dotty stated, " Good. Jamie had a cavity so they filled it but he's fine otherwise. Phillip was fine, nothing wrong."

Amanda sighed as she found the paper and went looking for the real estate ads querying, "Jamie, didn't I tell you about all that taffy at the movies?"

Jamie sighed nodding as he answered, "Yes, Mom...But-"

Amanda shook her head replying, "No buts, Young Man. You brush and floss regularly and no more taffy. Popcorn and soda is good enough there. Any homework, Guys?"

Phillip answered, "We did it when we got home, Mom."

Amanda finding the right section called Lee over commenting, "Here, Honey. Now remember, we want it within a reasonable distance from school and work. Considering how the traffic is around the D.C. area, it's amazing anyone makes it on time to their job..."

Lee chuckling took the section Amanda offered to him and sitting on the couch stated, "C'mon, Sweetheart. It's not my first time at the rodeo here. I know what to look for."

Amanda faintly smiled responding, "Yes, I know. But we're not looking for an apartment, hmm? It has to be at least a five bedroom, or a six for guests-"

Phillip took the sports section asking, "Are we moving, Mom?"

Jamie slowly came over and sitting on the floor queried, "Yeah. Are we? When would we go? I got a test coming up so if you wanted to leave before that-"

Dotty sighed and cutting in stated, "I wish you'd told me sooner, Dear. The bridge club-"

Amanda shaking her head answered quickly putting up a hand, "Stop! We're not going anywhere yet. We're just looking at places. We will let you know, all right?"

She then noticed Dotty looking at her strangely and asked, "What's the matter, Mother?"

Dotty slowly shrugged and commented, "I-I don't know, Dear. You just look different for some reason..."

Then Dotty gasped and putting her hands together remarked slowly, "Oh my gosh! You're pregnant, aren't you?! I knew it!"

She rushed to Amanda giving her a tremendous hug as Amanda looked at Lee questioningly stating, "I hadn't said anything yet. H-How did you know?"

Dotty let go and went to hug Lee as well responding quickly, "Oh, it's the glow, Darling! You have it already! Oh, I'm so excited!"

Phillip answered to Lee, "A glow? Like a firefly?"

Lee was about to comment when Amanda interjected to Phillip, "No. But thank you for comparing me to a bug, Sweetheart..."

Lee put up a hand answering, "Sweetie, he didn't mean it that way. He meant-"

Amanda tiredly responded, "Okay, enough! Everyone sit down for a meeting."

As they all sat in the family room forgetting the paper for a moment Amanda replied, "Okay. Lee and I are not only having a baby...But we're having twins. I know it's gonna be an adjustment, but we'll be all right if we all work together. That's why Lee and I are looking for a house now, Fellas."

Phillip asked, "What about the one with the horse barn? That would've been great!"

Lee clearing his throat as Amanda looked at him pointedly stating, "No horse barns. Sorry, Guys."

Jamie got up suddenly and went out the back door.

Lee was getting up to go after him but Amanda remarked to Lee, "Um... Let me go, Honey."

Amanda came out to the patio and saw Jamie at the gazebo and walking over sat down next to him on the bench and sighed giving him a hug querying, "You all right, Sweetheart?"

Jamie gulped and shrugged answering, "Wow...Twins, huh? You scared?"

Amanda shrugged as well commenting, "Yeah. A little. How do you feel?"

Jamie swallowed hard replying, "About the babies? I guess all right, but about moving? I dunno. We've been here our whole lives, you know? I-I just didn't think we'd ever leave. Even with Dad, I thought-"

He stopped then and Amanda tenderly tipped up his chin to her and asked, "What, Honey?"

Suddenly Phillp appeared and commented, "Me too, Squirt. But I didn't want to hurt Mom, either."

Amanda moved over on the bench and responded to Phillip, "Park it and tell me what you're talking about, please?"

So Phillip sat down and stated slowly, "Well...Dad and I had a talk out here before he left-er...moved out. He asked me if we wanted to go with him to Estoccia."

Amanda was confused and answered, "H-Honey. You boys were awfully young. I already told him I didn't think it was a good idea which is why we stayed. I explained that later to you boys."

Phillip swallowed and nodded commenting, "I know. But he was thinking he could share us. Like one of us would go with him and one of us would stay with you, and we'd trade off-"

Amanda incredulously queried looking at both sons, "Wh-What?! Was he out of his mind?! He never told me that! I would never have allowed it!"

Phillip immediately calmed her stating quickly, "Mom! It's okay, because I told him no!"

Amanda swallowed hard and remarked asking, "You told him no? My gosh! You were only seven or eight at that time, right? And he was okay about it?"

Phillip nodded responding, "Y-Yeah. I told him we loved you too much to ever leave you, and that if he didn't wanna stay I wasn't stopping him...It's funny, you know? I think I kinda grew up a little that day. I mean, I knew he loved us but-"

Amanda felt tears coming to her eyes as she answered holding her sons close, "I'm so sorry you went through that, Boys! He never should've suggested that!"

Lee came over a moment later commenting, "Dinner's ready if anyone's hungry."

Amanda nodded as they all got up and walked back to the house slowly.

Lee holding Amanda's hand queried, "Everything okay?"

Amanda sighed remarking, "I'll-I'll tell you later, Honey..."

Lee shook his head thinking, Uh-oh...What now?

TBC


	65. Chapter 65

Maladjusted

Chapter 65

When everyone was upstairs for the night later on Lee and Amanda were preparing for bed when Lee asked, "Okay. You said you'd talk to me about the earlier discussion you had outside with the boys. Am I allowed to know now what's up?"

Amanda sighed as she got into bed getting the pillows the way she wanted stating, "Yes. And you were allowed to earlier. It's just that I was having a hard time with it."

Lee winced as he took off his watch putting it on the nightstand and coming over to get into bed as well answered, "How bad was it?"

Amanda shrugged as they got comfortable in each other's arms and replied, "Uh...Well. It seems I had the wrong impression about the custody arrangement Joe and I decided on years ago."

Lee shook his head slowly and commented, "H-Hold it. The agreement that was drawn up stated that the boys would stay with you and Joe would visit. What's wrong about that?"

Amanda sighed answering, "Nothing, since that was the legal arrangement we worked out but I was let in on something tonight that I had no clue about."

Lee queried softly, "Which was?"

Amanda swallowed and responded, "Okay. The reason Jamie went outside was because he told me he thought we'd never leave this house. As he pointed out, he and Phillip had been here their whole lives. But then he mentioned Joe and then Phillip came out and mentioned the time right before Joe moved out where he had a talk with Phillip asking him if they might want to go to Estoccia- you know, one boy here...one boy there and then switch!"

Lee was incredulous listening and shook his head remarking angrily, "He-He didn't think you'd actually go along with that, did he?"

Amanda shrugged sadly stating, "I dunno. He knew I didn't want the boys going at the age they were at the time. That's why the arrangement was drawn up the way it was. I mean, Joe shouldn't have asked him something like that."

Lee swallowed hard answering, "I can't believe it. I mean, Phillip was what? Seven or eight at least? My God! I was the same age when I moved in with my uncle and if it had been allowed, I would've lived anywhere else but with him!"

Amanda nodded with a sigh as she leaned against Lee and responded soothingly, "I-I know, Sweetheart. But you get along with him now and that's what matters, hmm?"

Lee replied tiredly, "Yeah, you're right. So, what did Phillip tell him?"

Amanda swallowed as tears came to her eyes and she stated slowly, "Well... As he said, he grew up a little that day. He told Joe that he and Jamie loved me too much to ever leave. And that was that..."

Lee sighed as he held her tightly and kissed her responding, "Mama Bear got to keep her cubs after all."

Amanda nodded and wiping her eyes with a tissue stated, "Thank goodness for that."

Looking at the time she got up and commented, "Honey, I think I'm gonna call Joe-"

Lee reached for her answering, "No, c'mon. It's late and you need to rest."

But Amanda got her robe and putting it on stated softly, "I'm okay, Sweetheart. But I need to do this, okay? Please? I-I won't be long."

Kissing Lee she turned and left the room going downstairs to the den.

Closing the door she went to settle herself on the couch and got on the phone dialing Joe's number in Estoccia.

When he answered she replied, "Hi, Joe. It's me. Are you busy, or can we talk?"

Joe immediately asked, "Are the boys all right?"

Amanda sighed and nodded commenting, "Yes, they're fine. But we need to talk..."

Joe heard something strange in her voice and queried slowly, "Amanda, what is it?"

Amanda sighed and answered, "It's about when you and I split up and we were making custody arrangements. Did you or did you not ask Phillip if he and Jamie wanted to live in Africa with you?"

There was a long pause and Amanda shook her head stating, "I don't believe you, Joe! They were much too young to be doing that!"

Joe retorted, "C'mon! I wouldn't have had them both! We'd share them on and off during the year. But you got your way anyhow because Phillip turned me down. I-I didn't think he'd tell you because of the final arrangement we made. When did you find out?"

Amanda swallowed commenting tersely, "Tonight. Lee and I are looking at houses now because we got some news today. We're having twins and the boys were talking about how long they've lived here and Phillip mentioned the idea you had back when we were separating. Boy! You had some nerve then!"

Joe grew angry as he replied, "Well, congratulations! But at the time, since you shot down the idea of both of them going there I thought why not just split up the time with one and then-"

Amanda stood up and responded in kind, " Without telling me that you already talked to Phillip?! But I gave birth to them, Joe! They're my children, too!"

Just then Lee came in and taking the phone from Amanda stated to Joe, "She'll have to talk to you later, Joe. Bye."

He hung up and Amanda sputtered, "Wh-What did you do that for?! I had a lot more to say!"

Lee took her hand leading her out as he answered calmly, "Because you were getting louder and everyone's worried about you...C'mon, let's head up."

As they got to the stairs to go up Phillip was at the top with Jamie and Dotty and remarked sadly, "I never should have told you, Mom. I-I knew it would make you mad."

With a sigh Amanda went ahead of Lee and reaching out to hug Phillip commented gently, "No. You did the right thing, Honey. But you boys were too young then to know what was really going on in a way..."

But Jamie shook his head replying softly, "No we weren't, Mom. Goodnight..."

As he turned to go back to his room Phillip said his goodnights and followed his brother.

Amanda was dumbfounded at Jamie's comment and Dotty sighed stating, "Darling, they lived here. They heard you and Joe at times argue, even though you both tried to be quiet about it. It was hard for them as I'm sure you realized. But boy! If I'd have known what Joe was thinking about back then he'd have heard a mouthful from me, let me tell you! But I'm glad you both settled it the best way for all concerned."

Giving Amanda a hug and kiss she replied, "Everything's fine now. Time to move ahead. Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight..."

As she turned to go to her room Lee stated, "Goodnight, Dotty."

Seeing Amanda's expression Lee put his arm around her and answered softly, "Let's go get some sleep, Honey. She's right. It's in the past and we should forget it, all right? C'mon..."

But as Amanda walked back to the bedroom with Lee that night she thought, I guess I didn't know Joe as well as I thought I did...

TBC


	66. Chapter 66

Maladjusted

Chapter 66

Amanda was now in her seventh month and one Saturday was out shopping with Dotty in Silver Springs at a mall. The family had moved to Rockville a few months before.

Amanda had been sitting outside the fitting room while Dotty showed her several dresses that she was unsure about.

Deciding to try on the third dress that she looked at she was back inside the fitting room when Amanda suddenly called to her, "Mother! I'm not feeling so well! Could you come out, please?!"

Forgetting the dresses Dotty quickly hurried with putting on her own clothes once again and grabbing her purse went out to see Amanda looking very pale in the chair and queried quickly, "Darling, are you all right? What is it?"

Amanda gulped as she answered with a gasp, "I-I dunno, but I think I may be in labor! It's crazy because I'm not due for another month-"

A pain hit her low in the back and she gulped stating to the salesgirl nearby, "What's the nearest hospital to here?"

The girl commented, "Holy Cross. Do you need an ambulance, Ma'am?"

Amanda nodded quickly looking at Dotty replying, "I think we'd better...Mother, let's call my doctor's office-she has a service we can call at least. She can meet us over there, all right?"

So the sales girl called the ambulance while Dotty and Amanda spoke to Dr. Carver's service afterwards telling her to meet them at Holy Cross.

Within ten minutes the ambulance came and the EMT's were getting Amanda on a gurney after checking her over and taking down her information and hooked her to an IV.

In the elevator on the way to the mall exit Amanda commented worriedly, "Oh my gosh! I forgot to call Lee!"

Dotty patted her shoulder stating, "Don't worry, Dear. We'll try to find him. Where was he going today?"

Amanda sighed answering, "I think either Germantown or-"

Another pain hit her as she gasped responding, "M-Mother, in my purse is the IFF number-"

One of the EMT's stated, "We'll contact them in the ambulance on the way. All right, Mrs. Stetson?"

Amanda gulped nodding quickly as Dotty followed them out of the mall and they got Amanda in the ambulance.

As the ambulance was leaving the area Amanda remarked, "Mother, your car's still there. What'll you do without it?"

Dotty patted Amanda's arm as she commented, "It's all right, Darling. I don't need it at the moment. I have something much more precious at the moment to worry about..."

She got Amanda's purse and pulling out the IFF card gave it to the EMT sitting next to the driver stating, "Ask for Lee Stetson and if he's not there, tell them where we're headed, please?"

The EMT nodded and made the call relaying the message from Amanda as being,"Eaglets on the way. Please hurry."

They were at the hospital within minutes and meeting with Dr. Carver immediately got her to the Maternity Ward.

Dr. Carver replied to a worried Dotty, "She'll be fine. I promise."

Dotty kissed Amanda's cheek and stated, "Don't worry, Sweetheart. I'll send Lee to you the moment he arrives. I love you."

Amanda sighed answering, "I love you too, Mother. Oh! Don't forget to tell the boys-"

Dr. Carver responded to Amanda, "She'll tell everyone she needs to, all right? Let's get you settled..."

So as Dotty waited for Lee she registered Amanda and called Joe who had the boys with him to let him know what was happening.

Within half an hour Lee was there and Dotty began with, "We were shopping and then Amanda said she wasn't feeling well-"

Lee shook his head and commented, "Where is Amanda now?"

Dotty answered with a gesture toward the back of the ward, "Oh! Back there. I'm sorry-"

Lee gave her a quick hug and replied, "D-Don't worry about it. I'm gonna go back there. See you soon, all right?"

Dotty called out to him, "Good luck, Dear."

Lee called back to her, "Thanks..."

When he got in the room to see Amanda she responded with a shrug sadly, "I-I thought I was in labor, but I'm not there yet."

Lee confusedly queried, "What do you mean not yet?"

A nurse came in and overhearing the question commented, "She means she's only at five centimeters. She has to be at ten, Sir."

As Lee nodded Amanda bemoaned, "I really thought I was ready...Oh my gosh!"

Lee concernedly queried, "What's wrong, Sweetie?"

Amanda shook her head commenting, "My bag! It's still in the closet and Mother doesn't have her car! What do we do now?"

Lee kissed her stating softly, "C-Calm down, huh? I'll just have Francine go get it and bring it here. Relax, will ya? Let me go call her. Meanwhile. Think about the names we thought of for the twins and I'll be right back..."

As he left Amanda gasped as another pain hit her and remarked tersely to the nurse, "How do you like that? He doesn't have to push anything out of his body!"

Calling out of the room she yelled, "Sorry, Pal! I'm a little busy at the moment! Why don't you-"

Just then her mother and Dr. Carver came into the room and Dr. Carver answered, "How are you feeling, Amanda?"

Amanda swallowed responding, "T-Terrific! Some husband he is! Takes off while I'm getting ready to push two watermelon size babies out of me-"

Dotty sat next to her daughter's bed remarking gently, "Shh...It's all right, Sweetheart. He went to call Francine about your bag, remember?"

Amanda commented, "I should've remembered it this morning. Dr. Carver, why now? I'm not due for another month and-"

Dr. Carver smiled and shrugged stating, "They must be anxious to get out and see all of you. Try to rest for a while. You're still only at six centimeters now. I'll be back in a bit to check on you, all right?"

As she left Amanda sighed and laid back against the pillows with Dotty asking her, "So. What names did you decide on?"

Amanda replied with a shrug, "We're still trying to decide, but there are just so many to choose from. By the way, how did you and Daddy decide on my name?"

Dotty smiled as she patted Amanda's hand and sighed remembering, "Well, we were at a family picnic the weekend before you were born and all the relatives were giving your father and me suggestions on the best one. Uncle Iggy even said, "How about Darlene?" Then it went downhill from there to where your father and me were getting a headache. But then I heard what I thought was Amanda, but it was actually Angela. So I yelled out, "Amanda Jean! That's perfect! Thank you all!"

Amanda grinned remembering something and remarked, "I actually use "Angela Keene" as a cover sometimes so it worked out anyway."

Lee came back into the room then and showing Amanda a name book he responded, "I'll help you with this, okay? Francine's on the way now to the house so we have time to figure this out."

Amanda sighed replying, "All right. But no ex-girlfriend's names. You got it?"

As Lee nodded Dotty answered, "I just thought of a couple of names for girls. How about Celeste and Leslie? Or if you prefer, spell Leslie with an "ey" instead of an "ie" hmm?"

With that Amanda threw her head back and shaking it slowly groaned, "Ohh, no!"

Dotty puzzled first by Amanda's reaction and then Lee who sighed heavily queried, "What did I say?"

Lee and Amanda quickly took a look at the book avoiding the question...

TBC


	67. Chapter 67

Maladjusted

Chapter 67

Amanda was given an epidural at seven centimeters and was now at ten ready to push in the delivery room.

Lee was behind her lovingly lending his support as she gasped querying, "H-How about we tr-trade places, Fella?"

Dr. Carver chuckled remarking, "Oh, c'mon! You're doing great! Now, let's begin here. Have you decided on names yet?"

Amanda panting replied, "W-Well, J-Jennifer for a girl, and M-Matthew for a boy...Ahh!"

When she was in the middle of pushing the fetal monitor was going off suddenly and Dr. Carver commented calmly, "All right. Stop for a minute...Seems the cord is around the baby's neck...I just have to get it out of the way here, and..."

She worked quickly and answered smoothly, "Okay. Now, I see the head. Let's try one big push. All right, Amanda? Here we go!"

Amanda pushed with all her might and the first baby appeared close to midnight!

Dr. Carver responded, "It's a girl! Mr. Stetson, would you like to cut the cord?"

Lee was nervous and hesitated until Amanda replied, "You'll do fine, Sweetheart."

While the other nurses were cleaning up the first baby, the second one finally arrived at twelve fifteen that morning with Dr. Carver announcing, "It's another girl!"

Lee and Amanda were overjoyed at the sight of their two new offspring and holding Amanda close Lee commented softly, "Let me go tell your mom..."

Amanda asked urgently, "W-Wait! Where are the boys?"

Lee chuckled answering, "Hopefully out there with Dotty and not home alone, okay? I'll be right back, Honey..."

As Lee got out to the waiting area he saw Dotty on the long couch with Phillip stretched out on one side of her and Jamie on the other and all were asleep!

Lee got a lump in his throat thinking, Now this is what family's all about...

Coming up to them he tapped Dotty's knee and stated softly, "Hey! Who wants to see the new arrivals?"

Dotty jerked awake which made the boys move and Jamie yawned querying, "H-Huh? What happened?"

Dotty got both boys and commented excitedly, "Your new siblings are here! Let's go see them!"

As they all got up a nurse came to them remarking, "Mr. Stetson? They're taking the babies to the nursery soon and taking your wife to her room if you'd all like to see her, but only for a few moments. She needs her rest..."

Lee nodded and commented, "Thanks. We'll head on up then."

Looking at Dotty and the boys he answered, "Okay, Troops. Let's move out, huh?"

Phillip looked at Lee strangely as they piled into the elevator to go up to the nursery and yawning also asked, "Lee? How long did you live with your uncle anyway?"

Lee laughed as he pushed the elevator button and responded drily, "Too long I'm afraid, Tiger..."

As they reached the Nursery floor they all got off the elevator and Lee replied, "Let's go see your mom first, okay?"

Lee allowed Dotty to head into Amanda's room first followed by the boys and the sight before her was overwhelming at best!

Her eyes filled with tears as she came to Amanda's side and seeing the two babies in her daughter's arms answered, "Oh, My Darling! They're beautiful!"

Lee came around to the other side of Amanda and motioned the boys over as he cleared his throat stating," Family... May we present-"

He glanced at Amanda who nodded continuing the introductions warmly, "On my left is Miss Emily Dorothea Stetson. And on my right is Miss Leigh Jennifer Stetson."

Lee was bewildered and asked, "H-Honey, isn't that a boy's name?"

Amanda shook her head smiling and responded, "No. Not when it's L-e-i-g-h, Sweetheart."

Lee nodded and smiled stating, "Well, let's call her Jenny so our family and friends don't get confused. Okay?"

Amanda smiled and agreed with a sigh replying, "Okay by me." as she gazed at her newborns.

Then seeing the boys reactions she queried carefully, "Aren't you boys happy? You have two new siblings to play with now. I know they're a bit younger, but they'll be grown soon enough."

Phillip sighed and shrugged stating, "I guess so, Mom. I mean, it's great for you and Grandma but-"

Jamie nodded adding, "But what about us? It's three against four now. That's not fair."

Lee shook his head realizing what they meant and answered gently, "No, Guys. There's no boys against girls here. We're all one family and it's gonna stay that way, all right?"

Dotty sighed as Amanda gave her Emily to hold and she replied happily gazing at her new grandchild, "Lee's right, Boys. There's plenty of love to go around here so don't you go thinking you'll be left out of things, hmm?"

The nurse came into the room and commented, "I'm sorry, but I have to get the babies to the nursery now. You can come back in the morning to visit them."

The family nodded as Amanda kissed each girl and throatily responded, "I'll see you soon, my Angels."

Lee kissed them also stating, "Be good for them, Munchkins. We love you."

As the nurse left with the twins Amanda sighed and replied, "Okay. Now. Can I get a hug from my two favorite fellas before you leave, hmm?"

As she hugged both boys Jamie asked, " Mom...Do we have to do school tomorrow? We're tired."

Lee looking at his watch commented, "Since it's already two a.m. I think we can keep you home right, Honey?"

Amanda kissed them stating, "Sure. Just let the school know, all right? Now, you boys go home with Grandma and get some sleep."

Dotty kissed Amanda and Lee answering, "Thank you for those two precious bundles. I couldn't be happier!"

As Lee called a cab for Dotty and the boys who were heading down to the lobby Amanda replied softly, "Neither can we, Mother. Neither can we..."

TBC


	68. Chapter 68

Maladjusted

Chapter 68

Nearly a month after the twins were born they were released from the hospital and the house was busy that first week as Lee and Amanda took turns getting up at night several times to feed the girls or change them.

Jenny seemed to take things in stride, except when she was hungry.

But Emily was the crankier one who demanded attention more often driving her parents a little batty and refusing to go back to sleep soon enough!

It was Lee's turn with her one morning at three A.M. as he yawned while getting her bottle ready in the kitchen.

Amanda was upstairs breastfeeding Jenny and used the breast pump to get more bottles ready for the girls.

As Lee was warming the bottle on the stove he rocked Emily in his arms slowly as she cried endlessly!

He groaned and stated, "Aw...C'mon, Em. Give your old man a break here! You're wearing your mama and I out, okay?"

That statement just made it worse as she hollered louder!

As he then was testing the temperature of the milk on his wrist he nodded remarking, "All right, Munchkin. Here we go..."

Turning off the stove he gave the bottle to his daughter who took to it immediately.

Lee sighed shaking his head as he whispered, "Thank God!"

Amanda came down to the kitchen and smiled seeing Lee with their daughter commented softly, "So that's how you got her calmed down..."

Lee shrugged answering, "Well. I tried the direct approach, but she didn't go for it. How's Jen doing?"

After a moment he looked worriedly at Amanda and replied, "Wait...I don't hear anything. What happened? Is she okay?"

Amanda put up a hand and stated, "It's all right. Jamie came in and he's feeding her."

Watching the last of the bottle empty as Emily finished Amanda responded softly, "Time to burp. Now remember what the nurse said-"

Lee remarked nodding, "Yes, Honey. I got it. Don't worry."

Moving Emily over his shoulder in the proper position he patted his daughter's back stating gently, "Okay, Sweetie...Let's take a walk, huh?"

As he paced around the room his shoulder suddenly felt wet and he growled answering, " Damn! I forgot the towel! Great!"

At that Emily began to cry again and Lee sighed as Amanda came over to him and taking the baby from him replied, "Here, I'll take her and finish and you go get a clean shirt on."

Lee swallowed hard and mumbled, "Gladly. Maybe she will like me better at breakfast, hmm?"

Amanda gently kissed his cheek and commented, "Sweetheart, she loves you. You're her daddy. She was just startled when you got upset, okay? I'll see you upstairs in a few minutes, hmm?"

Lee nodded and headed for the stairs.

But as he turned back and watched his wife seamlessly get through the next few minutes with Emily, he had to wonder if he really was doing all right.

Getting upstairs to their bedroom he saw Jamie in the rocker with Jenny nearly asleep himself!

He went over quickly and taking Jenny from Jamie's arms commented in a whisper, "Hey, Ace? Go onto bed, huh? I got this."

Jamie nodded and yawned answering, "O-Okay, but I'm j-just down the h-hall..."

Lee smiled as he touseled Jamie's head with one hand while holding Jenny with the other stating, "Thanks, Pal. I appreciate it..."

Jamie passed Amanda who was just coming to the top of the stairs and sleepily remarked, "N-Night, Mom."

Amanda smiled and kissed him as she passed him replying, "Night, Honey. Thanks for helping. You're a terrific big brother."

She was ready to finally put Emily down when the crying began yet again!

Lee and Amanda sighed and Lee answered, "Here we go. What is with this kid?"

He was ready to take her from Amanda when Phillip appeared and tapping Amanda's shoulder stated, "Give her to me, please? I got this..."

With bewilderment Amanda handed her over to Phillip and the two parents watched as Phillip remarked tersely at Emily, "Okay, Kid. You and me gotta have a talk right now!"

He went over to the rocker and sitting down with a wailing Emily responded shaking his head commenting tiredly, "All right, Em. This is how we're gonna work this. I have a big test tomorrow and I need sleep! Also, you're driving Mom and Lee a little nuts which is making your brothers nuts as well. So listen up! Only cry when you're hungry or need a diaper, got it? Goodnight..."

Handing Emily to Lee as he was leaving the room he shrugged and remarked, "Just being firm with her like you are sometimes with us. It might work, it might not. But right now you don't hear a peep, do ya? Goodnight."

As he left Amanda was incredulous and Lee putting Emily down in the crib asked, "How old is Phillip again? We gotta find out how he did that. Amazing!"

Giving Amanda a high five at the results Lee didn't count on Emily letting out another wail which in turn woke Jenny!

Amanda shook her head and sighed replying tiredly, "Oh, my gosh...!"

Lee groaned in frustration, "Aw, Jeez!"

TBC


	69. Chapter 69

Maladjusted

Chapter 69

The years had passed quickly for the twins as they were now in middle school.

Emily and Jenny were for the most part well adjusted, except for a few escapades they were involved in at school.

The latest phone call to the house was in the middle of Dotty's bridge club meeting at lunch time.

As she talked to the principal she rolled her eyes as the man mentioned some damage done to a desk in the classroom as well as a minor scrape with a classmate resulting in Emily and Jenny and the other student being brought to the principal's office that day!

Dotty sighed as she knew of Emily's hot temper at times and extreme stubbornness and remarked, "Yes. I understand, Mr. Winters. I'll call my daughter and son in-law at work and see...Oh...All right. Yes, well. Please apologize to the teacher for me and I'll be there shortly to pick them up. Thank you. Goodbye."

Hanging up she commented to the group at the dining room table, "Ladies, I'm so sorry but I have to end our meeting. But I'll call you to reschedule, all right?"

One of the members named Katherine asked, "Em again, Dot?"

Dotty knew Katherine Darby loved to gossip in the neighborhood and to squash anything that may start she shook her head stating quickly in a whisper, "Oh no. It's either lice or a virus. I wasn't sure."

Katherine in a panic jumped up and replied grabbing her purse, "Oh, God! Ginger was supposed to go on a field trip today! I hope they didn't go!"

As she rushed out one of the other ladies looked warily at Dotty and asked, "I-I guess I should check on my grandson as well?"

Dotty smiled shaking her head responding, "Please! I just did that so she wouldn't snoop around here after my granddaughters. But I really do have to go."

So the other ladies helped Dotty clean up and she arrived at school a short time later to find just Emily and Jenny in the office.

Emily was sullen and Jenny was quiet and looking a bit frightened.

Dotty remarked to the school receptionist, "I'm here to take my granddaughters home now."

Emily mumbled, "About time..."

Dotty whirled to face her and queried brusquely, "What was that, Young Lady?"

Jenny shook her head commenting quietly to her sister, "Knock it off, Em! Gram loves us!"

Emily turned to her sister and responded hatefully, "You mind your beeswax! If you hadn't been such an idiot in class today-"

Jenny shrugged answering, "Yeah? Well... I'm not the one with a black eye here, am I?"

Emily growled and held up her fist replying, "If you want one just say the word, Little Sister-"

Then a booming voice interrupted, "Knock it off!"

They all turned to find Lee suddenly in the office!

Seeing the principal come out of his office Lee went to shake his hand commenting, "I'm so sorry about this, Mr. Winters. My wife and I will deal with this now. She's on her way home as we speak."

Mr. Winters nodded and queried," Do you have a minute to talk, Mr. Stetson? It won't take long, I promise."

Dotty then asked, "May I take the girls home now?"

Mr. Winters nodded stating, "Yes. I've talked to the girls and they understand their punishment. You can go now, Girls."

Jenny and Emily got up with Emily answering sarcastically, "Been a blast here. Thanks..."

Lee put up a hand and remarked, "Wait just a second, please?"

As Emily sighed Lee took Jenny in his arms and held her saying gently, "You go home with Gram now and talk to Mom. I'll be there soon, okay?"

Looking at Emily's sullen gaze he stated to Dotty, "I'll take this little "hellion" home with me after I talk to Mr. Winters."

As Dotty and Jenny left Lee glared at Emily and pointed back to the seat commenting harshly, "You plant it there Young Lady, and don't you move a muscle until I say so. You got that?!"

Emily was about to roll her eyes but then saw something in Lee's eyes that told her immediately that he meant business!

She nodded uneasily and sat without a word!

Lee followed Mr. Winters into the office and sat down answering shakily, "I'm sorry again about Emily. Teenagers, huh?"

Mr. Winters sighed and commented, "I wish I could offer a solution here, but I'm afraid I don't have one. The only alternative here would be suspension for Emily. Now it's just dentention for Jenny and she's been very cooperative so I don't see any problems with her. But with Emily, we have disruption of class where they send her here and she leaves anyway. We told her if she needed to talk to the counselor, she's more than welcome. The counselor hasn't seen her at all. Mr. Stetson... You realize that the suspension would go on her permanent record? It will be hard for her going into college and-"

Lee nodded and replied nodding, "Yes, and we will try to figure out what's going on. How long a suspension, Sir?"

Mr. Winters answered, "The school board rules state a week. I'm sorry, but maybe with that extra time things will calm down again for her. Emily's a bright girl with a possibly bright future. I'd hate to see it go into flames, Mr. Stetson."

Lee swallowed hard and getting up shook the principal's hand remarking, "My family and I will help her any way we can. Thank you, Mr. Winters."

As he and Emily got in the car and Lee was driving them home Emily asked, "So what, another detention? Big whoop, Dad."

Lee swallowed down his anger at Emily's apparent uncaring attitude of the situation and commented briskly, "Oh. It's worse than you realize, Em. But we'll discuss it at home because right now, I'm so mad I can't see straight!"

Emily swallowed at the tone in her father's voice.

She thought with apprehension, I guess I went too far this time...

TBC


	70. Chapter 70

Maladjusted

Chapter 70

As Lee and Emily came into the house they were quiet and Amanda noticing the strained looks asked carefully, "Emily, are you all right?"

Emily shrugged and commented, "Yeah. Not that you really care, though-"

Lee growled, "Hey! That is your mother that's speaking to you! You will apologize this minute!"

Emily in tears suddenly shouted, "Leave me alone!"

She rushed upstairs sobbing and they heard the slam of her bedroom door!

Lee was at a loss as he looked at Amanda responding incredulously, "Wh-What's going on with her anyway? I've known when she's moody, but this is way off for her..."

Dotty came from the living room and queried, "Is there anything I can do?"

Amanda swallowed hard and shook her head stating, "No, Mother. Thank you, though."

She then went to the stairs and called up, "Jennifer? Can you come down for a second, please?"

Lee shrugged answering, "Honey, why would Jen know anything? They're sort of on the outs as well here."

Amanda nodded commenting, "Yeah, but I have a feeling something else is behind this and that Jenny knows more than she's told me..."

Jenny came down and queried, "What's up, Mom?"

Lee sighed and narrowing his eyes at his youngest daughter answered carefully, "Well Sweetheart, that what we wanna know. C'mon and sit down on the couch in here..."

Jenny gulped and asked, "Dad, am I in trouble? I mean, more than at school?"

Lee shook his head commenting, "No, Honey. But we want to know the truth now. Are you and your sister covering up for each other here for some reason? And look, we're not mad but we need to know so we can try to help you girls out."

Amanda putting her arm around Jenny as she led her to the family room couch stated, "Sweetie, your dad's right. If you don't tell us, then it's just gonna get worse. You know, sometimes talking about a problem can really make you feel better. And usually a problem you think is too hard to manage turns out to be very simple..."

Hugging her then as they all sat down she added softly, "But you gotta let us in, okay? We love you believe it or not and we don't want you to be afraid to come to us about anything, all right?"

Jenny half smiled and nodded remarking as she got up from the couch suddenly, "Um, I'll be back..."

She quickly ran upstairs and Dotty asked, "Is she trying to get their stories straight before talking to us?"

Just then the two girls came down and slowly came back into the family room to face their parents.

Lee felt sure that Emily was ready to go first and commented, "Jen, you sit down for a minute. Emily, c'mere and look out at the back yard...Please?"

Emily swallowed and came over to where her father stood and he put a hand on her shoulder and pointed outside through the window stating, "What do you see out there?"

Emily shrugged answering, "Our old swing set. Why?"

Lee shook his head replying, "No. To the left of that. What do you see?"

Emily then took a good look and commented quietly, "A punching bag? Wh-Why?"

Lee winked at her and softly stated, "C'mon out and I'll show you..."

As they went out Dotty saw the object in question as she peered through the window querying, "What on earth is that and why would Lee put that there?"

Amanda sighed remarking, "I dunno, Mother. I'm as surprised as you are. We'll find out soon."

Jenny joined her mother and grandmother at the window then and asked, "What's that, Mom? "

Amanda sighed and stated simply, "You heard your sister. All right. Let's all go out and find out what your dad's up to..."

As they came out to the back yard they heard Lee talking to Emily about the gloves he put on her as he replied, "It's great for stress. Believe me, Honey. I use it myself at work."

Looking at her he answered pointing to the bag, "This is what you use to vent your anger. You do not get to fight at school even if it's defending a friend or family member. That clear?"

Lee's tone at that moment spoke volumes as she nodded slowly and commented, "Y-Yeah. Okay, but what if it was for a good reason?"

Amanda shook her head and responded firmly, "Emily Dorothea! There is no good reason in the world to fight! We've told your brothers that over the years and now we're telling you both. If you don't feel comfortable enough talking to anyone then by all means, come out here and give this thing a good wallop..."

Lee clearing his throat stated, "And if I hear about any more fighting at school, you'll be getting one from me! You got it? Now, go ahead and give it all you got..."

The family watched as Emily began to pound the bag over and over and became more and more upset until finally she stopped and looking at Jenny answered tearfully, "Are you happy now?! I'm this angry freak, and you're their perfect child!"

She slumped to the ground sobbing as Lee went to hold her commenting, "Hey...It's all right, Sweetie. Shh..."

As Amanda went over to comfort Emily as well Jenny shook her head sadly responding, "I told you we should have said something. They would've understood-"

As Emily wiped her eyes she glared at Jenny stonily and replied, "Then by all means, Sis. Tell them. After all, this was your fault to begin with!"

Dotty was perplexed at the scene unfolding and responded, "All right, you two! Will you please tell us what is going on?"

Jenny swallowed answering tearfully, "Mom. Dad. Gram. Emily's right. This whole thing was my fault. To be fair, that day she had the fight with the other girl? She was just defending me because I asked the teacher if I could sit in that girl's seat from now on. I-I've been having a little trouble seeing the board from the back of the room and her seat is at the best angle. Only the girl has been sitting there for the semester because of the class having assigned seats. Anyway, Emily and I asked nicely and she said no and they argued and the girl hit Emily. Em didn't hit her, I swear! Anyway, the teacher thought Emily was at fault so they sent her to detention. We thought it was a good idea to keep the ruse going so that you wouldn't find out but I only made things worse...I'm really sorry, Mom and Dad. Emily, thank you for trying to help me. I hope you don't get kicked out of school..."

As Lee, Amanda, and Dotty were trying to digest this new information Jenny replied, "I'll be right back."

She returned a few moments later and took from her shirt pocket a pair of glasses and putting them on commented, "They're for reading. I got them at the drugstore. But I guess I should go to the doctor, huh?"

Amanda rose slowly from Emily's side and going to Jenny gave her a hug replying, "Leigh Jennifer!I'll call first thing in the morning. Oh, you girls!"

Emily leaned against Lee responding, "I'm really sorry too, Dad. I talked her into keeping quiet because I thought we could handle it together..."

Lee sighed deeply and kissing Emily's temple helped her up from the ground with him and stated, "Listen, you little monkeys! Don't ever do this to us again! We love you and we're here for you always. We don't care how big or small it is. You talk to us. Talk to Gram. Talk to your brothers even, okay? That's what we're here for, all right? Now, I have to call the principal to unravel the mess you got yourself into, Em."

As he walked away toward the house he answered, "I almost sent you to reform school, Kid! Or Uncle Bob's base. Trust me, you'll want no part of that ever!"

Emily gulped and commented, "Thanks, Dad! Love you!"

She then looked at Amanda fearfully asking, "Would he really have done that, Mom?"

Amanda shrugged stating, "If you didn't straighten out he most certainly would've, Sweetie."

Jenny then piped up, "Did Phillip and Jamie scare you like this over the years?"

Dotty chuckled answering, "Don't get your mother started, Dear. Speaking of the boys, are they joining us for dinner?"

Amanda nodded and called to Lee through the open window, "Honey, call for pizza delivery tonight. The boys will be here soon."

As the family talked and laughed over dinner later that evening the girls realized that their family was what they needed for a solid support system and from then on through the years learned never to go it alone again...

The End


End file.
